Element Dimension
by lampion malam
Summary: Ketika Boboiboy memecah dirinya menjadi lima, mereka diculik oleh para makhluk astral. Fang berhasil menyelamatkan Halilintar saja, namun disanalah malapetakanya. Mereka pun harus bisa menyelamatkan keempat elemen yang diculik sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada bumi juga Halilintar sendiri. #RGSurviveChallenge
1. Captured!

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Element Dimension**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

For #RGSurviveChallenge

.

.

.

Bekerja membantu sang kakek, pekerjaan seorang Boboiboy bila tidak ada waktu untuk melayani para masyarakat sebagai penyandang gelar _super hero_. Mengantar lalu-lalang cangkir-cangkir dengan asap mengepul kepada pelanggan. Tersenyum tanpa lelah kepada pengunjung, walau keringat beberapa kali berlalu dari pelipisnya.

Itulah kehidupan Boboiboy.

Berat, tapi ia melakukannya dengan ikhlas. Asal bersama orang yang dicintainya. Ada teman-temannya. Kakek yang selalu perhatian pada kondisinya. Juga sang robot bundar yang ikut menjadi teman curhatnya ketika Boboiboy berkeluh kesah.

Mereka yang membuatnya kuat dengan pekerjaannya.

Boboiboy tidak sekali berpikir andai dia tidak pada lingkungan dimana orang-orang mencintainya. Dia bersyukur mengenal orang-orang yang begitu penuh kasih kepadanya. Dan secara sirat, Boboiboy akan selalu melindungi mereka. Dia tidak mau alasan kesenangannya lenyap di depan mata selama ia masih menghembuskan napasnya.

"Boboiboy, kau lelah?" tanya sang kakek suatu hari.

Senyuman tipis dengan gelengan kecil . Bocah dengan topi jingga terpasang manis di kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan kakeknya, "Aku senang membantu kakek!"

"Jangan paksakan diri, ya? Kakek lihat badanmu kurang fit hari ini."

"Hanya kurang satu gelas coklat kakek doang kok, hehe."

"Kau ini. Kebanyakan minum es nanti bikin amandel."

"Iya kek. Boboiboy paham."

Laki-laki bernama Boboiboy itu kembali mengelap meja _tender_ tanpa disuruh. Ditemani robot berbentuk bola mungil di sampingnya, ia kembali menjalani waktunya dengan mengurus jualan sang kakek. Sedangkan orang tua yang gemar memakai peci itu pun beranjak meninggalkan kedai untuk berbelanja.

BAM!

Suara ledakan terdengar cukup lama. Boboiboy langsung saja meletakkan lap dari tangannya pada meja secara asal dan berhambur menuju asal suara tersebut, yang ternyata tidak jauh dari posisinya. Pandangannya mendapati sosok robot bernuansa ungu berukuran besar bermata merah berhasil membuat tanah amblas di depannya. Di atas kepala robot itu, sosok alien berkepala kotak tertawa nyengir dari lokasi.

Boboiboy memandang sekitar. Ia mendapati bangku-bangku begitu acak posisinya dengan beberapa bagian ada yang menghitam gosong. Bisa-bisa dia bakal dimarahi kakeknya nanti. Dan yang paling membuat kedua matanya itu membesar, ia mendapati bocah seperantaraannya dengan kacamata itu terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Fang?! Grrrr... Adu Du!" pekik Boboiboy dengan menatap garang sang alien. Poin telunjuknya ia arahkan pada wajah musuhnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Grrr!" Boboiboy menggertakkan bibirnya mendapati tatapan meremehkan dari alien yang ia panggil Adu Du. "Kau apakan dia?! Keris petir!"

Satu kilatan kuning berbentuk pedang kecil langsung ada dalam genggaman tangannya ketika ia ayunkan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, laki-laki itu melemparkannya kepada musuhnya langsung. Namun dengan mudahnya robot yang menjadi tempat alien itu berdiri menahan serangan bocah itu dengan sebelah tangan besarnya.

"Kau kira keris lembek seperti itu bisa menyerang Mega Probe?" Adu Du mengejek. "Probe! Serang!"

Kedua lengannya langsung bertransformasi menjadi kedua alat penembak. Robot itu membidikkan lengannya pada wajah Boboiboy.

"B—Boboiboy ..." laki-laki berkacamata yang baru siuman dari pingsannya itu memanggil nama temannya kecil. Ah kenapa ia begitu susah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya?

"Boboiboy kuasa lima!"

Disana tiba-tiba saja keluar lima bocah berwajah sama walau berbeda warna dan letak topi. Ada laki-laki dengan topi bernuansa hitam ke depan dengan corak merah kini menodongkan pedang merah dari tangannya pada musuh. Wajahnya begitu lekat dingin. Lalu ada juga laki-laki bertopi miring dengan nuansa jaket biru, putih, dan kuning mengendarai _hover board_ dari udara. Ia mengambang. Beda lagi ada seorang anak laki-laki bertopi hitam bernuansa kuning menyala dengan topi terbalik berdiri. Kemudian, ada dua bocah yang saling membelakangi dengan warna jaket dan topi yang berbeda; merah menyala dan biru pudar.

"Kenapa lagi ada Adu Du ini? Tidak puas dihajar terus-terusan?!" laki-laki yang menodongkan pedang halilintar itu memalingkan kedua matanya jengkel.

"Wah apa yang dikatakan Adu Du benar~"

Halilintar—laki-laki bertopi hitam dengan corak merah menyala itu—mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siapa orang yang barusan menyahut. Tiba-tiba tempat mereka dirasakan sedikit mendung, dan semua pecahan Boboiboy paham ini pernah mereka alami sebelumnya. Makanya mereka agak kaget. Dulu sewaktu ada alien yang ingin menginvasi wilayah mereka, keadaan sekolah para Boboiboy itu yang menjadi korbannya. Memang hanya Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa yang paham sekali apa yang terjadi saat itu—dan perasaan takut mereka masih membekas.

Kepala laki-laki bertopi miring, yaitu Taufan, mendongak saat melihat dengan jelas apa yang menaungi mereka. Sebuah _spaceship_ dengan ukuran selebar taman di seberang kedainya tampak berdiam dari udara. Kedua anak dengan warna merah dan biru tidak kalah panik memandang.

"Sudah saya bilang, ada anak bumi yang memang punya kemampuan seperti kemauan Anda."

Laki-laki dengan topi terbalik—dengan nama Gempa—merasakan firasat buruk dari apa yang dikatakan Adu Du kepada kapal itu. Mata emasnya bolak-balik memandang kapal dan Adu Du.

"Terima kasih untuk menunjukkannya." Suara itu menggema dengan tawaan kecil. "Dari sini, kami akan urus sisanya."

Bocah berkacamata yang tadi hanya menyaksikan kawannya berdiam, berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk bangkit. Napasnya menderu kepayahan, bahkan keringat menjalar dari pelipisnya. Ia juga ikut merasakan firasat buruk, apalagi ada musuh selain Adu Du datang ke bumi mereka. Ejo Jo saja sudah membuatnya kewalahan sampai pingsan saat itu. Kalau sampai terjadi dua kali ...

"S—sial ..."

Cahaya putih langsung menyilaukan semua Boboiboy untuk melihat siapa saja yang ada pada lokasi mereka. Pandangan para Boboiboy terlihat kosong untuk menatap, tidak tahu harus menuju kemana karena merasakan dimensi yang begitu hampa.

"BOBOIBOOOOYYY!"

Segera kekuatan gelap Fang aktifkan dengan membuat kubah bayang berukuran sangat lebar. Ia setidaknya mencoba, walau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu juga untuk apa melakukannya. Namun karena elemen kekuatannya memang berlawanan dengan serangan mereka, ia percaya apa yang dilakukannya setidaknya bisa membantu. Kenyataannya, ia kini bisa melihat sosok yang segera menarik para elemen Boboiboy itu satu-persatu ke atas.

Seperti makhluk astral, tapi mereka bisa menarik para _elemental_ itu menaiki _spaceship_. Disana tampak Adu Du tertawa jahat.

Berkat kekuatan Fang—nama laki-laki pengendali bayang itu, Halilintar bisa melihat apa yang kini mengangkutnya ke atas. Sesosok perempuan tidak seperti ibu Adu Du—lebih tepatnya nyaris mirip manusia, memeluk pinggangnya ke atas walau tubuhnya tampak transparan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Halilintar menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Ia menyikut wajah perempuan itu namun tangannya tembus. "A—apa?!"

"Tusukan jari bayang!"

Bayang-bayang berujung runcing melesat menuju makhluk tersebut, ditusukkan tepat pada letak jantungnya jika ia berorgan seperti manusia. Sosok itu pun melebur menjadi seperti asap, dan Halilintar kini terjatuh mendarat pada tanah.

Napas Halilintar memburu seiring cahaya dan kubah bayang memudar, kembalinya dengan anggota Halilintar yang lain terseret masuk ke dalam kapal terbang itu. Bahkan Taufan, yang memiliki kegesitan tinggi hanya bisa mengerang ketakutan saat kepalanya akan masuk dalam pintu kapal disana. Ia yang paling terakhir ditarik setelah Air, Api, dan Gempa.

"TAUFAAAAANNNN! GEMPA! AIR! API!" Halilintar berteriak memanggil nama elemennya yang lain. Sorot matanya penuh dengan rasa takut berlebihan.

"Elang bayang! Kejar!" perintah Fang. Ia menunjuk poin pada kapal tersebut sebelum memudar sekedar mengomando. Tapi elang miliknya hanya meluncur lurus seakan tidak ada apa-apa disana. Kapal itu benar-benar hilang di tempat.

Kedua laki-laki itu terduduk lemas. Mereka hanya bisa memandang langit-langit kini. Tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba hal itu bisa terjadi, bahkan kenapa mereka tidak bisa sama sekali tersentuh. Dan sekarang masalahnya adalah—

"Aku takut pelupa lagi ...," lirih Halilintar dengan wajah horor.

"Paling kalau kau pelupa, aku bisa menahanmu," balas Fang. Dia anggota baru, jadi tidak tahu apa yang dialami Halilintar ketika kehilangan ingatan saat itu. Yang ia tahu, kalau pelupa paling tidak menahan pergerakannya saja sudah cukup.

"Kau tidak pernah lihat kalau aku mengamuk."

Fang pucat sebentar. Itu memang cukup terdengar menyeramkan di telinga pengendali bayang itu sendiri. Kesulitannya ialah menahan kawan tanpa menyakitinya, yang jauh lebih susah dari sekedar menyerang saja.

Halilintar bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Fang ikut berdiri ketika tangan Fang diulurkan. Mereka mengedar sekitar. Bahkan sang kakek, Ochobot, beserta kedai dan rumah Boboiboy benar-benar lenyap. Adu Du dan Mega Probe si biang kerok semua ulah ini bahkan tidak tampak lagi batang hidungnya.

"Kurasa kita benar-benar diasingkan," Fang memecah keheningan sambil melipat dada. Haliilintar mendengus sebagai jawaban.

"Halilintar berhasil kau selamatkan, Fang?"

Suara itu ...

"Ochobot!" Fang berlari mendekat pada robot berbentuk bulat yang mengambang di dekat mereka. Ulasan senyum diberikannya pada pemberi kuasa mereka.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja dia ikut, kalau semua tidak bisa diambil."

Fang berdiam. Halilintar sedang mendekati mereka hanya memasang tampang datar kepada Ochobot.

"E—aku bukan bermaksud biar Boboiboy lenyap, tapi kalau Halilintar terpisah mereka gak bakal bisa jadi Boboiboy biasa, 'kan?"

Ringkikan jangkrik menggema sebentar.

"Eh iya ya ... Mending membiarkan semuanya pergi daripada cuma empat. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran..."

"Itu lah kau."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Fang melotot kepada Halilintar.

"Ahaha ... sudahlah. Setidaknya hanya empat Boboiboy saja yang diculik," gadis berambut kuncir dua berkacamata sudah ada di samping mereka. Ia memakai topi kupluk kuning dengan dua pin terpasang manis pada sisi kiri. Perempuan itu berusaha membawa gadis berhijab ikut dengannya meski harus dengan membopong.

"Yaya kenapa?" tanya Fang khawatir.

"Dia cuma sedikit kelelahan ... tapi entahlah, dia tidak mau diajak bicara dari tadi."

"Ying ? Kalau kau bersama Yaya, mana Gopal?" tanya Haliintar.

"Katanya akan kesini sebentar lagi, tapi dari tadi belum datang kesini," desis perempuan serba berpakaian kuning itu yang dipanggil Ying.

"Aku sembunyi lah!"

Semua menoleh pada laki-laki bertubuh gemuk yang tiba-tiba saja sudah di sebelah Ochobot. Gopal—nama laki-laki itu—berdiri dengan wajah tidak tahu-tahu. Kedatangannya benar-benar merupakan misteri untuk Fang dan lainnya.

"Ochobot, bagaimana ini? Kalau Halilintar tidak bergabung bisa-bisa pantatku dibakar dia lagi!" tanya Gopal takut. Dia adalah korban nyata ketika Halilintar dengan brutal lagi seram menyerang mereka saat Halilintar lupa ingatan. Jadi wajar saja Gopal tidak mau kena untuk kedua kalinya.

"Betul juga, kalau Boboiboy tidak bergabung bisa-bisa semua mengamuk di tempat yang berbeda," pikir Ochobot.

"Sebenarnya, makhluk apa mereka? Seperti hantu, tapi mereka memakai kapal terbang," tanya Fang. "Dan janggalnya, mereka mempan dengan seranganku."

"Aku akan jelaskan, tapi dalam perjalanan kita nanti."

Semua menatap Ochobot kaget. "Perjalanan apa?" kompak mereka bertanya.

"Ying, aku boleh pinjam jammu?"

Ying langsung melepas jamnya lalu memberikannya pada sang pemberi kuasa.

"Memang, untuk apa itu?" tanya Halilintar.

"Aku akan beri kekuatan sesungguhnya dari jam ini. Tunggu saja."

=oOo=

"Kalau kau butuh apapun, kami akan berikan semua yang kau mau ... Adu Du."

" _Senang berbisnis dengan Anda. Akan saya kabari hal lain jika saya butuh."_

Wanita berumur paruh baya tanpa iris tersenyum dari depan monitor berlayar datar. Seperti isi kapal terbang biasanya, sekitar perempuan itu terdiri dari beberapa besi-besi yang diolah untuk menutupi kabel-kabel berwarna di dalamnya. Lantai berbahan dasar keramik yang terlihat licin namun jika dipijak tidak demikian.

"APA YANG KAU MAU?! LEPASKAN KAMI! KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA PADA PLANET KALIAN!"

Gempa berusaha mungkin untuk membuka kerangka penjara dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Andai saja ia bisa membukanya, semua pecahan elemennya yang lain juga pasti bisa dilepaskan. Mereka dikumpulkan satu kurungan dekat dengan wanita yang melayang tanpa kaki itu. Tapi sudah beberapa kali dicoba, tanganya tidak bisa mengoyak sedikitpun besi itu.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Perempuan itu melayang untuk mendekati sang pengendali tanah. Gempa ketakutan karena paras dari perempuan itu memang terlihat cantik namun juga seram. Seperti melihat sosok hantu.

"Tunggu sampai kalian mendapat tempat yang layak. Hihihi~"

"Bola api!"

Api melemparkan bola api yang ia olah dari tangannya kepada wanita itu. Ajaibnya, bola yang ia lempar langsung menipis lalu menghilang ke udara.

"Sudahlah, Api. Disini udara benar-benar dia padatkan walau kita masih bisa bernapas. Api tidak bisa bertindak liar," Air yang hanya duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kerangka, menghela napas.

"Bahkan elemen air lebih pintar dari api, hoho."

Taufan menggertakkan giginya. Ia ingin sekali melemparrkan _hover board_ miliknya kepada wajah perempuan itu, sangat ingin. Tapi kekuatan elemennya memang benar-benar dilumpuhkan sang gadis berpakaian gaun hijau berkerlap-kerlip itu. Dia hanya bisa duduk berjongkok dengan wajah menahan rasa kesal—melihat tampang meremehkan dari lawannya. Taufan memang tidak suka diejek.

"Kalian harus menurut pada dunia kalian jika ingin hidup. Aku jamin, apa yang kalian mau akan dikabulkan penghuni elemen masing-masing," perempuan itu kembali memaparkan wajah geli. "LALU AKU AKAN MENGUASAI SELURUH GALAKSI—AHAHAHA!"

"Ratu, kita sudah disambut oleh kedatangan Gnome."

Perempuan itu berhenti tertawa. Ia lekas membalikkan tubuhnya dan pria berpakaian ala pengwal itu membungkuk dengan duduk bersimpuh sebelah kaki.

"Tapi kita perlu sedikit 'bumbu' pada barang yang akan kita kirim. Bawa ramuannya?"

Pengawal pun menyodorkan satu buah botol berwarna hitam dengan batu hitam di atas tutup botol itu. Perempuan itu segera menarik botol itu lalu mendekati para pecahan Boboiboy yang sudah mencurigainya.

"Minum sedikit saja ramuan dari sini, dan aku akan janjikan teman kalian—Halilintar—tidak akan aku sakiti."

"Bagaimana kami percaya padamu?! Dia akan dibantu Fang untuk mengalahkan segala prajurit hantumu itu!" bentak Api. Api sempat melihat bagaimana Fang menyelamatkan Halilintar, makanya ia begitu yakin Fang pasti bisa membantu mereka nanti.

"Halilintar kalau di bawah kontrolku, pasti akan bisa menumbangkan kalian satu persatu."

Gempa tersenyum remeh, "Heh, lupa kalau dalam peraturan alam tanah tidak mempan dengan listrik?"

"Tapi sangat efektif untuk menumbangkan Api dan Air."

"Aku takkan mengampunimu!"

"Baik calon tuan tanah, aku capek untuk membujuk kalian. Kau pemimpin yang payah," wajah wanita itu yang tadinya pucat berangsur-angsur menjadi merah padam. "PRAJURIT!"

"AKKKHHHHHHHHH!"

Semua pecahan Boboiboy disengat dari dalam kurungan spontan. Mereka menjerit kesakitan di samping perempuan itu tertawa bahagia. Mengerang menderita sampai satu demi satu tumbang.

"Aku kagumi teknologi alien lumayan canggih, tapi masih kalah dibanding kekuatan sihir kami."

Penjara besi samar-samar menghilang. Para elemen yang terkapar kesakitan hanya bisa bernapas karena masih terbawa sakit akibat listrik tadi.

" _Lucifer, our god from heaven with black-winged..."_

Tutup botol dibukakan perempuan itu seraya merapal. Ia menutup matanya, lalu cairan hitam dari dalam botol membentuk panjang naik lalu memutari tubuhnya.

" _You the ruler of the bad. Give me your strength to make more soldier to underworld!"_

Cairan hitam itu memutar laju. Disaat yang bersamaan, listrik buatan kembali dilancarkan menyerang tubuh mereka. Air dan Gempa bersusah payah untuk mengatup mulut mereka. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa target cairan itu akan masuk melalui mulut mereka—seperti apa yang disuruh perempuan iblis itu sebelumnya. Mereka melihatnya begitu horor saat Taufan dan Api sudah menelan cairan itu dengan paksa.

Taufan dan Api bangkit dari pembaringan mereka begitu loyo seiring listrik tidak lagi menyerang mereka. Kedua mata mereka tertutup. Benar-benar mereka seperti mayat yang dikendalikan.

"Kalian berdua adalah prajurit Lucifer sekarang, yang berarti juga anak buahku. Aku perintahkan kalian untuk membuka mulut dua musuh kita ini!"

Kedua mata mereka terbuka sekejap. Gempa dan Air berusaha bangkit walau hanya dapat terduduk, dan sebisa mungkin mundur ke belakang menjauhi mereka yang mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kelihatannya ini benar-benar menarik. Aktifkan kembali udara bebas dengan tambahan nitrogen."

"Tapi kalau kapal ini terbakar, bagaimana?"

"Buatan alien memang lemah. Kita bisa meminta bantuan para klient kita nanti."

=oOo=

Halilintar duduk berjongkok memeluk kedua lututnya. Sesekali kepalanya ia gadahkan ke atas, memandang awan-awan yang berjalan dengan matahari yang lumayan terang menghangatkan bumi.

"Boboiboy—maksudku, Halilintar ... kau tidak ada rencana untuk menyusul Ochobot dan Ying dari pondok taman sana?" ajak Fang yang juga ikut duduk bersama Halilintar.

"Aku sudah beramanat untuk berjaga di sini," desah Halilintar.

"Aku ke sana ya?"

"Silakan lah."

Fang baru saja akan berdiri, namun gadis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba secara langsung tanpa sepengetahuan. Perempuan berkacamata bundar itu memeluk robot kuning dalam dekapannya.

"Lama menunggu?" tanya Ochobot.

"Agak lah," jawab Fang. "Sudah selesai?"

Ying mengangguk. "Tadi aku bukan memakai lari cepat untuk sampai ke sini. Coba tebak apa yang kulakukan tadi?"

"Manipulasi waktu untuk lambat?" tebak Halilintar.

"Bukan."

"Kau hanya punya kategori _stun_ dan _haste_ ," bantah Fang. "Apa lagi—ohhh... kekuatan dari Ochobot? Mau promosi ya?"

"Ying punya kekuatan teleportasi?!"

Yaya segera berhambr menuju mereka. Tampak dari wajahnya begitu bersemangat.

"Y—Yaya kok tahu?!"

"Tadi menguping dari Ochobot."

Semua menatap datar Yaya.

"Teleportasi? Kelihatannya keren," Gopal yang sedari tadi diam di sebelah Halilintar kini ikut bicara.

"Karena Ying memanipulasi waktu, dia punya bakat dalam bidang bermain waktu. Dia yang dulu hanya bisa lambat (slow) dan cepat (haste), kini kutambah berpindah (wrap) atau kata orang teleportasi," jelas Ochobot panjang. "Suatu saat kalau Ying mahir bermain jamnya, kekuatannya bukan lagi tiga kategori itu. Dia bakal bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membatalkan kejadian (undo) dan melihat masa depan (future)."

"Tapi untuk apa teleportasi?" tanya Halilintar kembali.

"Kalian percaya tidak, kalau kapal mereka masih di atas kita?"

Semua ragu untuk menjawab. Mau dibilang iya, tapi di atas langit masih tampak wajar—dengan awan-awan berjalan juga matahari bersinar. Mau bilang tidak ... tapi mereka ragu kalau kapal itu pergi karena kapal itu hanya menggunakan penyamaran dengan menghilangkan diri kalau dipikir-pikir.

"Di dunia lain maksudnya. Kita gunakan kekuatan Ying untuk menuju ke sana."

"Kita akan pergi menuju daerah hantu?!" Gopal kelihatan panik untuk sekarang. Dari dulu dia sudah pernah dikenal penakut untuk urusan sulit apapun, apalagi melihat penampakkan dengan proposi tubuh berbeda dari manusia normal. Multi monster misalnya, juga monster koko. Kedua makhluk aneh dari dunia alien saja sudah membuat Gopal rela panjat pinang.

"Ochobot, kau berjanji akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan mengapa mereka menculik diriku yang lain bukan?" Halilintar memilih bertanya daripada memperpanjang masalah Gopal yang tidak ada habisnya. Dari tadi ia selalu menunggu jawaban Ochobot akan itu.

"Kakek kayaknya nyasar. Kok sudah lama tidak kelihatan datangnya ya?" tanya Ochobot pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ochobot!"

"Enghh... baik kalau kau memaksa. Jadi, dalam semesta ini punya empat elemen dasar. Tanah, api, air, juga angin. Dan di dunia alien, mereka sudah akrab dengan para makhluk mistis yang menjaga keempat elemen itu," mulai Ochobot bercerita. "Lalu suatu hari, bangsa alien dan keempat penghuni elemen itu berkelahi karena alien dituduh melumpuhkan ketua elemen mereka. Mereka tidak pernah akur sampai sekarang."

"Adu Du merekomendasikan keempat bagianku untuk jadi pengganti ketua baru," Halilintar sudah membaca alur cerita dari Ochobot sendiri.

"Kalau mereka masing-masing di dunia mereka, Halilintar akan kesusahan mengingat alasan hidup. Aku akan bicara baik-baik dengan mereka bahwa kau lebih butuh mereka dari para rakyat itu sendiri. Atau ..."

"Atau Halilintar akan mengamuk."

"Lebih parah lagi. Atau alien akan menginvasi bumi. Jadi, kita perlu pergi ke empat dunia. Tanah, api, angin, air."

"Perlu kah kita melakukannya?" tanya Gopal ragu. "Dunia seperti dalam cerita Horbit itu?"

"Kau mau tinggal hingga ada kapal alien datang ke sini?"

"Aku ikut!"

Jawaban antusias Gopal sontak membuat keempat orang disana tertawa kecuali Halilintar.

"Siap semua?" tanya Ying. Semua membentuk formasi melingkar hingga tagan Fang dan Yaya digenggam Ying kiri-kanan.

"Teleportasi!"

=oOo=

"Aku menangkap sinyal jiwa aneh dari dunia tanah."

Perempuan itu hanya duduk di singgasana kapal tenang. "Manusia bukan? Aku sudah yakin Halilintar pasti akan mencari teman-temannya yang lain."

Seseorang menuangkan sampanye dari cocktail dan ia berikan kepada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menerimanya, dan segera menegaknya sampai habis.

"Gempa, kau baik-baik disana."

Sosok laki-laki dengan jaket hitam bercorak kuning emas itu menggangguk dengan tangannya yang masih memegang botol sampanye. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan, membuka pintu ruang utama perempuan itu duduk.

"Aku akan mengantar ketiga saudaramu yang lain ke dunianya masing-masing. Ingat rencananya, ya Gempa~?"

" _Yes, my majesty."_

 **=To be Continued=**

A/N: Sebenarnya saya paling takut sama cerita ada controlling gituan tapi argh—nanti gak jadi survival game pulak! Deadline masih jauh kok ... walau gak jauh amat ahaha... *mencoba menenangkan diri*

Anyway saya berterima kasih sama penyelenggara challenge karena sungguh ini cukup menantang. Rencananya mau aplod di AO3 karena ini fantasy but disuruh dif fn doang ...

Takut sama the power of kepepet yahaha!


	2. Earth Dimension

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Element Dimension**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

For #RGSurviveChallenge

.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Dari depan wastafel, laki-laki dengan topi diletakkan terbalik itu terbatuk-batuk hebat. Juga beberapa kali suara besar seperti muntahan ikut mengiringi batuk itu. Tidak cukup lama, suara tersebut tidak terdengar kembali. Keran wastafel ia putar dan air mengalir bening darinya. Tangannya ia bentuk seperti mangkuk guna menampung air disana, ia dekatkan pada mulutnya dan berkumur.

Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya lalu membuang air yang tadinya terbenam dalam mulutnya. "Hahh ... masih baik aku tadi berpikir cepat. Tapi perisanya saja sudah membuat kepalaku terhuyung-huyung ..."

Gempa mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa ketika Taufan dan Api menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh kedua laki-laki yang terduduk itu gemetar hebat. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak ketakutan. Apa yang mereka hadapi adalah kedua orang yang kini dipermainkan ingatannya di bawah seorang iblis yang menyerupai manusia. Masalahnya, Air dan Gempa notabenenya tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka akan kesulitan untuk bertahan saat kedua saudara mereka itu akan mencoba menyerang.

"Pusaran angin!"

Api mempercepat langkahnya memasuki pusaran yang dibuat Taufan. Tangannya ia gadah pada inti putaran angin.

"Api puyuh!"

Gempa segera menarik Air dan menggunakan tangan bersarung tanahnya untuk berlindung. Percuma. Bagaimanapun, api kombinasi Taufan dan Api tidak bisa ia tahan karena tidak ada benteng tanah. Mereka berdua terlempar. Air menindih tubuh Gempa dengan posisi terbaring. Wanita yang terlalu asyik menonton itu tertawa.

"Pertarungan antar saudara itu lucu!" perempuan itu bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Aku ... ga bisa mengeluarkan elemenku sama seperti kamu ...," liriih Air sedih. "Kuharap Halilintar membantu kita sekarang."

Tatapan Gempa menerawang. Ia juga ikut sedih melihat wajah Air yang begitu pasrah menantikan keajaiban datang. Gempa ingin saja mengatakan hal yang manis, tapi keadaan mereka benar-benar terpojok hingga ia tidak yakin bahwa mereka bisa menghadapi masalah kali ini. Gempa tidak ingin munafik.

"Buka mulut mereka!"

Api dan Taufan mengangguk mengerti. Gempa yang masih di bawah tubuh Air memeluk saudaranya itu kuat. Api memaksakan tubuh Air untuk menjauh dari Gempa seberapa kuatnya mereka berpelukan, diikuti Taufan yang menarik kedua pundak Gempa ke atas. Gempa dan Air akhirnya tidak kuat untuk saling memeluk dan mereka terpisah. Api menahan langsung mulut Air, dan Taufan melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Gempa. Mulut mereka dibentuk kerucut mirip bebek.

Air meminumnya, dan Gempa menyaksikan itu dengan horor.

.

.

.

.

' _Dan aku menahannya sebelum masuk pada kerongkongan. Syukur aku sedikit pintar,'_ Gempa menutup matanya lalu menghela napas. _'Tapi pengaruhnya masih ada terkadang. Bagaimana dengan mereka yang minum cukup banyak sampai seperti satu gelas?'_

Gempa memandang wastafel di depannya datar. Menatap ekspresi wajahnya, mengandaikan bila wajahnya seperti saudaranya yang sudah bertampang layaknya mayat hidup. Ia bergidik sebentar.

"Gempa?"

Laki-laki bertopi letak terbalik itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan dari depan pintu ia dapati laki-laki berwajah sama dengannya. Hanya beda letak topinya yang tampak menunduk menenggelamkan kedua irisnya itu.

"Iya, Air?" Gempa berakting untuk berekspresi datar.

"Kapan ke aula? Ratu sudah menunggu. Nanti bisa-bisa kita membuat tamu marah."

"Gnome sedikit ramahan kudengar. Mereka akan baik-baik saja kalau aku belum keluar agak lama."

Gempa sebenarnya tidak yakin. Tapi ia pernah dengar dari ratu ketika kesadarannya pulih samar, kalau Gnome ia katakan makhluk yang baik.

"Mungkin saja. Kalau mereka batal menarikmu, rencana ratu bisa gagal."

"Rencana? Ratu ada diskusi denganmu?"

Air mengangguk, "Dia bilang dengan begitu ia akan awet muda dan menjadi _spirit_ dengan sihir terkuat. Awet muda adalah sumber kekuatannya. Jika dia tua, dia akan mati."

"Kita harus bisa mempercepat pelaksanaan itu!" dalam hati Gempa sedikit jijik. Hanya demi biar tidak dicurigai dia tidak di bawah kontrol pimpinan jahat, ia harus memberi pengecoh. Air orang yang mudah mengamati dan curiga, jika ada satu hal janggal saja ia bisa mengendusnya.

"Padahal cara untuk melumpuhkan ratu juga karena mengumpulkan keempat pemimpin elemen. Kudengar begitu. Aku tunggu susulanmu."

Air meninggalkan Gempa yang berdiri terpaku. Kedua mata Gempa sedikit membesar untuk berekspresi kaget.

' _Oh jadi begitu.'_

=oOo=

Portal dari langit bernuansa kuning cerah terbuka dan memuntahkan manusia dari dalamnya. Kelima bocah dan anak gadis beserta satu buah robot berbentuk bundar itu terjun bebas.

"AAAAAAA!"

"Shh! Diamah, Gopal!" bentak laki-laki berkacamata itu kepada orang yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Kedua lengannya masih mengenggam kuat tangan gadis beketurunan negara sama dengannya, dan laki-laki yang masih berteriak ketakutan.

"Fang bisa mengeluarkan elang bayang. Yaya bisa meringankan tubuhnya untuk terbang. Aku dan Halilintar bisa memanipulasi kecepatan hingga kami bisa turun tanpa khawatir gravitasi menabrakkan tubuh kami pada tanah," kata gadis dengan topi kupluk kuning itu.

"Ochobot saja bisa terbang," timpal gadis dengan hijab merah muda. "Hayo Gopal mau mendarat bagaimana?"

"Kalian ini!" bocah bertubuh gendut itu menyahut dengan wajah masih terbilang khawatir. Semua tertawa. Pemimpin lingkaran itu—Ying—mencondongkaan tubuhnya selagi jatuh bebas. Semua masih mengenggam erat dua teman di samping mereka.

"Pegangan ya!"

Semua mengangguk. Ying melangkahkan kakinya di udara, dan semua orang di udara menghilang karena kekuatannya. Dari depan pohon yang besar, teman-teman Ying beserta dia sendiri berdiri dengan mendongak apa yang mereka tangkap.

"Pohon beringin yang besar," ucap Fang kecil. "Pasti umurnya sudah ribuan tahun."

"Lihat saja lingkaran batang pohonnya, benar-benar lebar," sambung Yaya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian tertarik dari sebuah pohon?" tanya Halilintar cuek. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada.

"Hei disini ada tulisan!"

Kelima bocah yang tadi sibuk melihat pohon, berbarengan menghampiri robot berbentuk bola itu. Tangan mekanik sang robot mengusap-usap batang pohon. Pelan namun pasti, tangannya menyapu habis debu yang menutupi tulisan itu. Lima pasang mata yang memerhatikan tingkah Ochobot memandang tulisan itu kemudian.

 **Love to telling, but hate to explain**

"Suka bilang, tapi benci menjelaskan," Fang mengusap dagunya. "Maksudnya apa?"

"Entah. Mungkin tulisan iseng?" sahut Ochobot. "Sekarang kita coba saja menjelajah tempat. Siapa tahu ketemu pintu masuk."

Mereka semua menjelajah tempat tersebut dengan terpisah. Fang dengan mengendarai elang bayangnya mengitari sekitar hutan. Ying dan Halilintar sama-sama berlari cepat mengecek titik-titik yang mereka curigai merupakan sumber pintu. Lain dengan Yaya yang melihat ke dalam pohon besar satu-persatu.

Gopal dan Ochobot masih dari posisi awal mendarat. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu hasil informasi. Gopal tidak ikut berpencar karena tubuhnya yang besar sampai tidak punya kekuatan khusus untuk bisa menjelajah praktis seperti teman-temannya. Makanya ia ditugaskan menjaga Ochobot.

"Lama lah ini," Gopal mulai suntuk.

"Sabar lah."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Gopal beranjak dari tempatnya berjongkok. Ia kembali lagi memandang pohon besar itu. "Hmm, aku merasakan pohon ini sepertinya portalnya," Gopal mengusap-usap dagu. "Dan kata-kata tadi, sepertinya berkaitan dengan pintu masuk."

"Gopal! Kau jenius!"

Gopal memang sering menonton acara-acara detektif. Walau tampang tidak meyakinkan pintar, hobinya hanya makan dan tidak suka belajar, tapi jika urusan misteri di depan matanya dia memang suka sekali berpikir kritis. Semua itu karena lagi-lagi hobinya yang menonton acara penyelidikan. Kadang Ochobot selalu berharap Gopal bisa diharapkan sekali saja. Mungkin kali ini Gopal bisa.

"Jadi dia bilang 'suka bilang, tapi ga suka jelasin' bukan?"

"Ochobot! Kami menemukan pintu portalnya!"

Gopal dan Ochobot menoleh pada Fang beserta elang bayangnya yang ingin mendarat.

"Semua sudah tahu disana?" tanya Gopal kaget.

"Sudah! Aku menjemput kalian saja lagi! Yaya dan Ying duluan ke sana bersama Halilintar!"

Ochobot membatin, _'Biar bagaimanapun, Gopal tidak cocok untuk masalah yang berhubung dengan kepintaran.'_

=oOo=

Gempa mengitari pepohonan pelan. Di samping ia berjalan, sosok manusia mungil setinggi lutut Gempa dengan punggung dan bertopi cangkang keong ikut menggiring.

"Tanaman dan tanah saling bersinkron ya? Tanpa tanah, pepohonan tidak akan bisa hidup," kata Gempa. "Sebagai ganti tanah memberi asupan kehidupan sang pohon, pohon melindungi tanah agar tidak mudah terkikis dengan akar-akarnya."

"Betul sekali! Seperti itulah tugas dari penjaga hutan kepada kami! 'Dia' selalu melindungi kesejahteraan kami karena memberinya kehidupan bertetap!"

"Jika ada 'dia', untuk apa aku dibutuhkan? Kalian bilang sebagai inti sumber kehidupan, aku kalah kalau bersaing dengannya."

"Sebenarnya penjaga kami tidak suka dengan ratu kalian. Ambisi iblis Eclair itu terdengar sampai seluruh penghuni kaum _spirit_."

"Jadi ... aku sebenarnya tidak diinginkan bukan?"

"Kami punya alasan membeli tuan. Sebenarnya tuan juga inti yang bisa menghancurkan ratu iblis itu. Phoenix yang bahkan bulunya terbuat dari api pun akan mati oleh apinya sendiri, 'kan?"

' _Phoenix juga bisa mati dengan kuasanya sendiri...'_

"Dipohon inilah sumber kehidupannya," Gnome itu berhenti pada suatu pohon cukup besar. Kepalanya mendongak untuk memerhatikan cahaya matahari yang merembes pada sela-sela daun. Seketika, batang pohon itu sudah berlubang yang ukurannya tidak cukup besar, namun mampu dimasuki Gempa sendiri. Gnome itu berjalan masuk ke dalam batang pohon diiringin Gempa dari belakang.

' _Apa maksud Air waktu di toilet itu adalah ...'_

=oOo=

Fang berjalan bersama Ochobot dan Gopal menuju sebuah gua yang tidak jauh dari lokasi Fang menjemput kedua temannya itu. Sebenarnya mungkin menaiki elang bayang lebih praktis, hanya saja tubuh Gopal yang berat membuat snag burung tidak bisa dikendarai. Biar adil, Ochobot menyuruh Fang untuk berjalan bersama mereka tanpa kuasa. Pengendali bayang tidak keberatan, ia memang kasihan kalau meninggalkan Gopal sendirian berjalan. Halilintar dan yang lainnya sudah menoleh pada mereka dari depan gua.

"Kami sudah coba masuk, dan karena takut nyasar kami menunggu kalian. Jadi sekalian berbarengan perginya," kata Yaya. "Kalian akan kaget apa yang ada di dalam! Cantik sekali loh!"

"Berlian dimana-mana! Gua itu sungguh bercahaya!" sambung Ying semangat.

"B—berlian?!"

Gopal yang mendengar nama batu itu saja dengan kaki seribu memasuki gua tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Kedua iris merah delima Halilintar menuju arah Gopal dengan bibir sedikit dimajukan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, baru tau rasa."

"Jangan mendoakan dong, Halilintar," sebat Yaya.

"Daripada kita hanya disini, kenapa tidak ikut masuk juga?" Fang yang menggendong Ochobot pun masuk ke dalam gua urutan kedua. Ying ikutan masuk di belakang dengan mengangguk sebelumnya. Halilintar dan Yaya saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Boboiboy ..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak merasakan firasat apapun dari personamu yang lain? Kalian 'kan satu, seharusnya—"

"Aku merasakannya disini. Dari sejak kita jatuh ke langit," Halilintar memutar tubuhnya melangkah ke dalam gua. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kau mau lama-lama disana?"

Yaya memang tidak suka dengan sisi dingin Boboiboy ini. Sejak dari Petir berevolusi menjadi Halilintar; sampai menyerang mereka dengan bergaya sok keren, sejak itu Yaya agak segan kalau Boboiboy memecah dirinya menjadi tiga. Bukannya dendam, tapi Yaya takut Halilintar yang suka seenaknya itu jadi beban Boboiboy. Cukup Api yang saat itu mencemarkan nama baik pemimpin geng mereka, walau Api sebenarnya hanya tidak sengaja.

"Rasanya aku tadi sedang melayani para pembeli, bukan?"

"Hum? Maksudmu?" sahut Halilintar penasaran.

"Aku kaget kenapa mendapati diriku seperti telah diserang dan Ying seperti cowok merangkulku."

Halilintar memandang Yaya, "Juga bagaimana Fang bisa ditemukan terkapar dari meja pelanggan. Aku sedikit heran pada bagaimana para pelanggan tidak ada, bagaimana para hantu bisa memakai kapal angkasa, dan semua itu membuatku gila memikirkannya."

Halilintar muak untuk berpikir dan membiarkannya mengalir saja. Toh, ada yang lebih penting dari sekedar bernostalgia. Perempuan berhijab itu mengekori Halilintar. Tidak berapa lama mereka mengarungi isi gua yang cukup bercahaya itu, terlihat teman-teman mereka yang sebelumnya sudah masuk berdiri dari pintu gua lain. Halilintar dan Yaya mempercepat langkah mereka menghampiri.

Pepohonan banyak dengan rumah-rumah berukuran kecil mendominasi mata mereka saat memandang sekitar. Sinar matahari yang cukup terang namun sejuk membiaskan cahayanya pada sungai yang mengalir tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka, dan terlihatlah kerlap-kerlip cahaya indah mengitari dengan pelangi samar-samar berukuran kecil. Halilintar memimpin rombongan untuk keluar dari gua lalu menjelajah hutan tersebut. Beberapa kali Fang dan kawan-kawan yang di belakang Halilintar menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan kiri melihat semua pohon berlubang. Semua bertanya-tanya siapa yang menghuni dunia indah ini, pasti. Dan mereka menemukan jawabannya saat ada manusia kerdil dengan cangkang siput di punggungnya keluar masuk salah satu pintu pohon.

Yaya menghampiri makhluk itu, yang hanya dapat responan datar darinya. Biasanya kalau ada makhluk aneh bertemu manusia, mereka akan ketakutan lalu bubar untuk berlindung seperti di animasi-animasi buatan negara luar dalam dunia fantasi. Ternyata semua tontonan luar tidak seratus persen benar.

"Emm... permisi ... kamu ada lihat manusia seperti pria ini sendirian disini?" tanya Yaya dengan menunjuk Halilintar. "Cuma jaket dan topinya beda, urr celananya juga."

Makhluk itu mendongakkan wajahnya melihat Hailintar. Raut wajahnya tampak masam.

"Ada lihat?"

"Untuk apa kalian tahu?"

Semua memandang tidak percaya kepada makhluk itu. Dia menyahut begitu sarkasme.

"Kami ingin mencari Boboiboy yang lain—dan kami merasa dia ada disini. Jadi, kamu melihat atau tidak?" tanya Yaya sekali lagi.

"Sudah lah, kalian membuang waktuku! Aku mau pergi berkemas-kemas nih!"

Gopal mengusap dagunya. "Waktu itu kami kehilangan sahabat kami yang diculik hantu. Katanya dia punya rencana untuk menaruh pecahan Boboiboy ke dunianya masing-masing sesuai elemennya. Disini dunia tanah, jadi kami berfirasat dia ada disini."

"Hooo—jelas dia ada disini! Sekarang dia sedang berada di inti kehidupan untuk membuat dunia para Gnome terlindungi!"

Keempat anak-anak dan satu robot disana heran saat Gnome mau memberi Gopal informasi. Mereka mengira sepertinya makhuk kecil itu sekarang punya semangat untuk membalas.

"Gnome itu apa?" bisik Ying pada makhluk itu.

"Apa urusanmu?"

Halilintar meremas tangannya kesal, dan disaat itu Gopal langsung menahan pundak bocah bertopi itu. Dia mendekati telinga Halilintar untuk berbisik, "Kau ingat peringatan di pohon waktu itu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan itu! Kita tidak boleh bertanya tanpa membagi informasi!"

Halilintar membulatkan matanya. "Hoo... jadi kita harus membagi informasi dan dia juga akan memberi, begitu?"

"Iya. Seperti ini," Gopal melepas pundak Halilintar. Dia akan mencontoh bagaimana untuk berkomunikasi. "Jelas saja dia menjadi inti kekuatan, karena elemen yang dikuasainya memang tanah. Lagian, dia memang cocok sebagai inti dunia ini! Aku bisa bayangkan jika dia di sana."

"Benar sekali! Aku tahu dimana tempatnya. Siapa namamu, teman? Aku jack!"

"Aku Gopal! Pohon-pohon disini cukup banyak, dan aku yakin disini beberapa pohon sudah berumur rratusan tahun."

"Wah kau manusia tapi sudah tahu seluk beluk hutan ini!"

Gopal melirik semua temannya yang hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kadang hobinya yang menyukai permainan konsol sedikit berguna untuk tema fantasi, 'kan?

"Aku mau pergi dulu pada pohonnya. Dengan membayangkan saja tidak cukup."

"Oh aku akan tunjukkan dengan senang hati! Ikuti aku!"

Gnome itu berlari. Gopal memberi aba-aba agar teman-temannya juga ikut menggiring manusia kerdil bercangkang siput yang sudah lari agak jauh dari mereka. Gopal paling duluan pergi disusul Yaya di sampingnya.

"Gopal, kok kamu tahu kalau dia tidak suka ditanya?"

"Ingat ketika Fang menterjemahkan tulisan di pohon? Memberitahu, bukan menjelaskan. Definisinya hampir sama, tapi mereka sebenarnya beda! Memberitahu itu akan diberikan tanpa bertanya, tapi kita tidak mungkin mendapat informasi yang kita inginkan tanpa pancingan yang bersifat memberitahu juga."

"Berita dibalas berita. Wow Gopal, kau pintar!"

Gopal sedikit tersipu. Andai dunia yang mereka tempati ini seperti permainan _RPG_ yang pernah dimainkannya, apakah pujiannya akan sama? Gopal tidak pernah dipuji—malah ayahnya, Kumar, sering menodongkan rotan andai menemukan anaknya memegang stik _game console_ saja.

Gnome itu berhenti pada suatu pohon yang cukup besar. Mereka berlima beserta satu robot itu pun terhenti, lalu bersama-sama mendongakkan kepala mereka melihat atas pohon.

"GEMPA!"

Semua memandang Halilintar, yang masih mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali melihat ke mana kedua mata Halilintar berfokus. Ada laki-laki dengan topi terbalik menutup matanya mengambang pada sebuah bola coklat transparan. Tubuhnya melayang-layang disana. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Halilintar menggunakan lari kilatnya menaiki batang pohon untuk mencapai tubuh pecahan lainnya yang merupakan pengendali tanah.

"Dia tadi mengamuk, makanya kami kurung."

Gopal menoleh pada Jack. Sementara itu Halilintar yang sampai di depan Gempa itu menyentuh bola transparan. Ia berbisik, "Hei aku kembali. Dimana yang lainnya?"

Kedua iris emas bocah dari dalam bola itu terbuka. Napas kecilnya terdengar pelan dari sana. Ia menggeram, membuat Halilintar mundur ke belakang spontan saking kagetnya. Gempa langsung menubrukkan pundaknya pada bola itu beberapa kali.

"Dia di bawah kendali iblis."

"HALILINTAAARR! HATI-HATI, DIA BUKAN GEMPA YANG KITA KENAL! Argh—elang bayang!" Fang membuat elang bayang dan menaikinya menuju atas pohon. Halilintar masih dalam posisinya duduk dengan kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk memapah tubuhnya.

"Gempa...?"

"Kami bisa menyelamatkan teman kami, Jack! Kau tidak perlu membuatnya tersiksa seperti itu!" mohon Gopal. "Percayalah pada kami... kami temannya..."

"Kalian hanya perlu menemui penjaga kami. Dia adalah pohon terbesar yang cantik!"

Gopal memandang Ying dan Yaya, memberi sirat apakah mereka mau mencari. Kedua anak gadis itu mengerti dengan menganggukkan kepala serta senyuman kecil. Ochobot mereka biarkan tinggal.

Fang yang sampai pada ranting yang sama dengan Halilintar dan Gempa itu menarik tangan Halilintar segera. "Menjauh dulu. Kita akan pikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkannya."

"Setelah perjalanan kita yang sulit ini?!" pekik Halilintar. "AKU AKAN BERITAHU KAU... AKU TERIMA RESIKONYA MESKI DIA BUKAN GEMPA YANG KUKENAL ATAU APA, KARENA DIA ADALAH AKU!"

Aksi Gempa menubruk terhenti. Ia terduduk, memegangi kepalanya begitu kuat. Halilintar melihat sekilas buliran air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Titik air matanya tersentuh kontak dengan permukaan ia diam. Bola yang mengurung tubuhnya langsung hilang tergantikan kerlipan-kerlipan cahaya dari sekelilingnya.

"Mau dia jahat atau baik, mau dia tidak sebijaksana yang biasa kukenal, tapi—dia... dia tetaplah Gempa ..," Halilintar berdiri. Ia berjalan hati-hati menuju Gempa yang masih terduduk dan hanya diam di depannya. Sebelah tangannya ia ulurkan.

"Golem tanah!"

Raksasa batu muncul dan mencengkeram tubuh Halilintar. "G—Gempa ... ukhhh—"

"Kau diinginkan ratuku untuk menjadi boneka yang terakhirnya."

"Jari bayang!"

Tangan-tangan gelap membuka paksa tangan golem untuk dibuka. Halilintar ikut berjuang disana, untuk membuka lengan batu dengan menyangkutkan pedang halilintarnya di tengah. Golem dan Gempa meringis kesakitan setelah satu lagi pedang halilintar ditancapkan pada buku-buku jarinya.

"Tch! Kau ingin pertarungan?! Gerakan kilat!"

=oOo=

"Pohon terbesar yang cantik? Aku mengiranya bahwa pohon itu seperti pohon hias."

Ketiga anak-anak—Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying—tiba pada suatu pohon yang mereka lihat saat pertama kali mendarat dari dunia tanah. Yaya mendongak untuk melihat pohon itu lebih lama.

"Selama aku menanam, aku tidak pernah dengar ada pohon hias bisa memiliki lingkaran umur besar," kata Yaya. "Yang terbesar yang aku ketahui itu, hanya pohon yang pertama kali kita jumpai. Ya ini."

"Tapi pohon itu bukan pohon hias," sahut Gopal.

"Mungkin dia menyimpan pohon yang cantik! Kita coba cari celahnya!" Yaya begitu bersemangat dan berkeliling pada batang itu menggunakan terbangnya.

" _Yaya!"_

Yaya berhenti namun masih mengambang di atas. Ia mengarahkan jamnya dan melihat layar fatamorgana berbentuk bola yang tadi memanggilnya, "Kenapa Ochobot?"

" _Fang dan Halilintar melawan Gempa! Kalian harus cepat menemukan pohon itu!"_ perintah sang robot dengan suara agak panik.

"Tapi bagaimana?! Kami bahkan tidak tahu maksudnya pohon cantik! Kami tidak menemukan celah dari pohon yang kami kelilingi ini!"

" _Aku percaya dengan kalian. Hanya itu...yang bisa kulakukan..."_

Layar fatamorgana itu tertutup. Yaya turun dan langsung duduk meringkuk kedua lututnya. Ying dan Gopal menghampiri.

"Kenapa, Yaya?"

"Halilintar dan Fang melawan Gempa. Halilintar tidak bisa menghadapi Gempa dengan mudah, apalagi Fang," Yaya mendesah. "Apa kita kembali saja?"

"Mana boleh kita kembali ..."

Yaya kembali menunduk lalu mendesah. Kepalanya ia angkat. Sembari berpikir, matanya terus menjelajak berlainan titik melihat sekitar, dan ia melihat sebuah tanaman kecil kering disana. "Tunggu, aku akan segera kembali."

"Yaya! Kau mau kemana—"

"Tunggu saja!"

Gadis berhijab itu menggunakan kekuatan jamnya lalu terbang meninggalkan Ying dan Gopal. Yaya menemukan kayu bambu. Ia turun lalu mematahkannya degan tinjuan setelah satu ruas dan menuju sungai untuk mengisinya. Setelah itu ia kembali dan menyiram bunga tersebut.

"Kukira kau mau membantu Halilintar dan Fang. Tadi kami sudah mau menyusul," kata Ying. "Untuk apa membawa bambu segala?"

"Kasihan tanaman ini kering padahal yang lain rimbun," Yaya menghampiri target tanaman yang ia maksud dan menuangkan air. Semua berdecak kagum dengan hati Yaya. Bisa-bisanya sempat berpikir untuk peduli pada tumbuhan, selagi masalah yang jika tidak dijalani baik akan berakhir buruk. Itu lah Yaya.

Gopal melihat hal yang aneh, ketika pohon besar yang tadi mereka cari menghilang. Membentuk cahaya kerlap-kerlip dan disana tampak wanita paruh baya dengan gaun mewah lengkap dengan sulur-sulur tanaman mengikat. Ia menyenggol Ying di sebelahnya sambil memberi isyarat ada wanita yang akan menghampiri mereka.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" kata gadis itu kepada Yaya. Yaya terperanjat.

"A—aku Yaya."

"Kau ... penjaga hutan ini?" tanya Ying langsung. Perempuan itu tertawa.

"Aku Dryad, pohon besar penjaga hutan ini. Namaku Eloise."

' _Dia benar-benar cantik,'_ batin Gopal kagum.

"Teman kalian dalam masalah, bukan? Aku beritahu kalian sesuatu, tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kalian akan menjaga teman kalian itu baik ketika aku membantu kedua teman kalian itu nanti."

=oOo=

Pedang halilintar berusaha membelah bebatuan yang kini melindungi orang dari belakang bukit itu. Dari belakang, Gempa dengan satu tangan meletakkan telapak tangannya pada dahan pohon. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas masih memegangi kepalanya. Kedua matanya menyipit kesakitan.

"Halilintar, Gempa sepertinya sadar!" teriak Fang. Dia menggunakan elang bayang miliknya untuk mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Sadar belum berarti pulih!"

Fang tidak mendengarkan. Dia masih mengomando elang miliknya mendekat.

' _Jangan ... Fang ... Halilintar benar ...'_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan? Habisi satu saja."_

Kedua mata Gempa terbelalak. Ia menoleh pada Fang yang akan mendekatinya menyipit. Tangannya ia kepal, meninju dahan pohon. Gundukan tanah berbentuk ombak muncul dari sisi pohon dimana terdapat Fang yang masih terbang.

"FAAAANNGGG!"

"H—hah?!"

Halilintar melepas pedangnya dan mengaktifkan gerakan kilat untuk menarik Fang segera. Ia sudah mendapatkan sebelah tangan Fang, namun ombak tanah begitu cepat menelan mereka sampai Ochobot dan Jack yang di bawah sendiri. Bahkan pohon yang menjadi arena mereka bertarung sudah bermodel lain. Dahan-dahan berpatahan dengan daun pohon tidak lagi lebat.

"T...teman-teman ..." Gempa tumbang pada dahan yang masih kokok dipijakinya. "Ahaha... AHAHAHA!"

"Ukh..." Halilintar yang beruntungnya masih belum tertanam tanah mencoba menarik Fang. Fang tadi sempat menggunakan perangkap bayang untuk menciptakan penolakan agar tanah tidak menimbun tubuhnya meski sementara. Sayang, Fang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ia hanya tujukan kepada Halilintar.

" _Kalau kau tidak bersatu dengan Boboiboy lain, kau sama saja dengan kehilangan dirimu biasanya. Aku harap kau bisa sadarkan Gempa ..."_

Halilintar ingin menjerit. Ia marah dengan tindakan Fang yang memilih melindunginya dari diri sendiri. Mungkin jika Halilintar masih bisa kuat bicara, dia past sudah memaki Fang tak henti. Ia tidak sempat membalas kata-kata Fang sewaktu dalam ombak tanah.

"Kau puas, Gempa ...," Halilintar melotot kepada Gempa yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "KAU PUAS MENYAKITI TEMAN-TEMANMU SENDIRI?! KAU LUPA ALASAN KAU MENJADI GEMPA?! KAU LUPA KENAPA BISA MENGELUARKAN GOLEM NAGA TANAH?!"

"Kau banyak bicara."

Tangannya ia dentumkan kembali, dari belakang Gempa keluar tangan panjang dengan nuansa ungu dan jingga cerah menuju arahnya. Lagi-lagi Halilintar dicengkeram.

"Kau ikut denganku menghadap ratu. Tenang, kita semua akan menyatu. Air, Api, dan Taufan ditempatkan pada elemennya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga bila temanmu berhasil melewatiku mereka yang akan bertindak selanjuutnya."

"Jadi... rencana 'inti elemen' itu..."

"Ratu tahu resikonya. Dia hanya pura-pura menyepakati," Gempa tersenyum horor.

"Tumbukan padu!"

Gempa terlempar dan lengan tanah langsung luntur disaat itu juga. Halilintar terlepas dari cengkeraman lengan berunsur tanah itu dan terlempar. Seharusnya tubuhnya sakit jika terlempar. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan punggungnya dan menjadi alas empuk baginya.

Sulur-sulur membentuk bantal untuk menjadi landasan pembaringan Halilintar. Dia hanya terdiam ketika Ying dan Gopal menghampirinya bahagia.

Ia melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut digulung juga berkendo melayang kepada laki-laki bertopi terbalik itu. Tangannya ia gadah, secara itu pula tubuh Gempa mengambang pada udara. Wanita itu lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada laki-laki yang tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Jemari-jemarinya menusukkan pada tubuh Gempa secepat kilat—sampai Halilintar pun tidak bisa melihat bagian mana yang ditusukkannya.

"Apa yang terjadi...?"

Halilintar melengokkan lehernya saat melihat bayangan orang di sebelah ia berbaring. Laki-laki dengan tubuh besar membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf kami lama. Fang dan Ochobot dicari Ying."

Bocah bertopi depan itu menarik napasnya takut. Apa ada yang ingat kalau Halilintar takut hantu? Dia kira ia sudah meninggal menyusul teman-temannya.

"Makasih, ibu Eloise. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kami tanpa ibu," Yaya yang ikut melayang di samping wanita menatap Gempa yang tertidur pilu.

"Kau bisa bawa Gempa bersamamu. Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa kembali ke dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa membantumu karena kau tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia ini," balas perempuan itu. "Jangan lupa untuk apa tugasmu dan Halilintar terhadap Gempa."

Yaya mencoba ingat perbincangan mereka ketika di luar portal dunia para Gnome saat itu. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk. Sulur tanaman mengikat tubuh Gempa dan menariknya pada Yaya. Yaya merangkulnya. Sesaat ia memandang wajah Gempa.

" _Gempa memang tidak di bawah kontrol iblis sepenuhnya, tapi dia bisa saja kembali jahat. Aku tidak bisa membantu untuk mencari penawarnya. Tapi aku percaya kepedulian hatimu dan Halilintar yang tahu seluk beluk saudaranya bisa menawarkan racunnya."_

" _Jadi kenapa beliau menyuruhku membawa Gempa?"_

" _Iblis itu tidak tahu bahwa aku mengetahui rahasianya. Gempa yang memberitahunya sendiri. Dia mengamanatkan padaku biar membawanya dan seluruh pecahan Boboiboy mengikuti kalian."_

" _Mereka bisa saja menghancurkan kami sebelum misi selesai."_

" _Setiap dunia memiliki kata-kata bijak. Pegangilah kata-kata itu untuk berhadapan dengan ketiga elemen lainnya."_

" _Tanah memiliki kata-kata bijak untuk memberitahu. Jaid, kami harus menganggapnya seperti pemimpin dan mengumbar semua rahasia kami?"_

" _Cara satu-satunya agar mereka bisa menyantap kepribadian mereka sendiri. Setidaknya mengingatkan pribadi mereka siapa."_

Yaya menghela napas. Itu terdengar sulit, apalagi untuk umur akan beranjak 13 tahun seperti mereka.

 **=To be Continued=**

A/N: Saya mengalami musibah saat hari raya pertama berlangsung. Dua hari gak bisa dalam posisi duduk sama berdiri lama setelahnya juga gelisah tidur. Untuk kenyamanan beristirahat, saya mematikan akun facebook saya untuk sementara sampai saya benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh (lagian ponsel saya suka mati sendiri sekarang kalau kelamaan dinyalakan). Jadi andaikata sampai fanfic saya lama update, saya mohon maaf. Tapi untuk ini saya punya kewajiban untuk menyelesaikan segera mungkin.

Untuk yang kurang paham, saya rekomendasikan bacanya pelan-pelan (saya pun sulit bagaimana menjelaskannya secara gampang). Yang menanyakan apakah main antagonist rupanya seperti apa, dia itu mirip Lilith—suaminya Samael, tapi pakaiannya masih tertutup (iya dia mirip manusia, bukan alien kepala kotak =w=). Kalau yang rajin baca mitologi pasti paham. Yang bertanya apakah tulisannya tuan bahasa inggrisnya memang 'majesty'. Yang bertanya mengapa Yaya dan Fang bisa ada dilokasi...mungkin di chapter ini agak samar diungkap.

Survival gamenya diungkap samar disini. Ada yang bisa menebak bagian mana mereka berusaha mengumpulkan clue dan tujuannya apa? Oke mereka sendiri pun masih bingung mau ngumpulin informasi mana /plak

Thanks for all you review, fav, and follow. Mind to review again, eh?


	3. Wind Dimension

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Element Dimension**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

For #RGSurviveChallenge

.

.

.

Hanya satu yang Halilintar paham mengapa Yaya beserta Fang bersama-sama berusaha mengunci kedua pergelangan pecahan dia yang dominan berelemen tanah. Melilitkan suatu sulur berwarna emas yang diberikan Eloise agar dia tidak mendentumkan tinjuan pada tanah. Kekuatannya memang akan keluar ketika anggota geraknya bersentuhan dengan tanah, dan apa yang mereka lakukan bertujuan untuk menghalau 'kontak' itu.

"Sulur itu akan mengikat kuat kalau mencoba dilepas paksa. Kau ingat mantranya, bukan?" tanya Eloise kepada Yaya. Yaya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

Anak-anak lain sudah berkumpul pada kawannya. Yaya dan Fang yang paling terakhir menyusul kumpulan tersebut sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Gempa. Setelah Fang dan Yaya berdiri bersebelahan, Ying membuka suara.

"Sudah siap, semua?"

Semua anak-anak membentuk lingkaran segera saat Ying sudah berdiri siap di tempat. Masing-masing tangan mereka saling mengenggam tangan lain, membuat ikatan. Lain dengan Gempa yang ditahan Fang bersama Yaya; dimana satu tangan mereka yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mengenggam bersama akhirnya malah dialihkan memeluk pinggang Gempa.

"Aku kelihatan seperti penjahat," nada suara Gempa terdengar kesal. Irisnya hanya bisa berpaling ketika Fang dan Yaya menatapnya fokus. "Iya aku tahu, demi kebaikanku sendiri. Hahaha." Gempa tertawa garing.

Yaya tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya dia pun tidak mau melakukan hal ini, apalagi terhadap Gempa yang terkenal paling tidak bisa membuat teman-temannya kesulitan. Ingat bagaimana Gempa mendapat evolusi keduanya saja, Yaya tahu bahwa Gempa itu orang baik; yang tidak mau sembarang menyakiti fisik apalagi batin temannya. Demi kebaikan. Yaya terpaksa melakukannya agar yang lain tidak...mati.

Yaya masih mengingat apa yang diucapkan penjaga hutan kepadanya. Semua anak-anak mengangguk sambil menolehkan pandangan pada Ying.

" _Gempa itu inti elemen tanah. Sebenarnya dia bisa memperbudak para Gnome untuk menyerang kalian. Tapi dia mencegahku memberikan kekuasaanku padanya karena dia tahu itu yang terbaik."_

"Teleportasi!"

" _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan elemen yang lain. Hanya kalian yang bisa menyelamatkan ketiga elemen yang lain dan bumi. Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak."_

Perempuan paruh baya itu hanya bisa melambai manis, ketika anak-anak yang dihadapannya sekarang menghilang. Salah satu Gnome yang berdiri di samping perempuan itu mendongak sebentar. Ia menatap langit beserta daun-daun yang berhembus. Untung saja pohon kehidupan masih memiliki beberapa 'bagiannya' setelah ombak tanah waktu itu nyaris menelan seluruh bagian pohonnya. Ranting, dahan sebagian, dan daun-daunnya. Hanya setengah dahan yang terlepas.

"Untung saja ada pohon ini. Tanah tidak amblas setelah sebagian darinya ditarik oleh inti elemen itu."

"Hmm," Eloise berdeham.

" _By his roots, actually tree protect the ground...the tree never told what his roots doing, make the ground ever misunderstanding to tree."_

"Tanah selalu mengira miliknya dihancurkan oleh akar pohon. Kesalahpahaman pun terjadi," balas Eloise seusai Jack berkata dengan bahasa asing. "Bukan hanya tanah, bahkan manusia yang tidak tahu funsi akar pohon sebenarnya pasti akan mengira seperti itu juga."

"Penjaga, apa mereka akan bisa mendekatkan hati para inti elemen? Sedangkan Anda langsung menterjemahkan cara mendekati Gempa dengan mengukir pada tubuh Anda sendiri?"

Eloise terdiam. Jack masih mendongakkan kepalanya. Cangkang ungu mencuat dari punggungnya tidak menghalau kepalanya untuk menaikkan kepalanya dalam posisi terbaring itu.

"Saya mendengar salah satu anak berbisik pada temannnya, bahwa dia menemukan tulisan pada Anda ketika menjadi pohon."

"Mereka pasti mengerti."

Eloise membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia berjalan begitu anggun, pelan-pelan meninggalkan manusia kerdil di sampingnya. Jack masih berdiri dari tempatnya saat penjaga itu pergi.

"Setiap permainan pasti akan ada _clue_ jalan keluar bagi _player_ nya sendiri."

=oOo=

Tampak Yaya dengan gesit melewati beberapa pusaran angin di depannya. Dari bawah tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Ying, Ying menggaet Gopal, Gopal dengan tubuh gemetaran memberontak ketakutan ingin dilepas. Kakinya digenggam erat Halilintar yang memeluk perut Gempa bersamanya. Sedang Ochobot memegang belakang punggung Gempa.

"Fang, kamu enak pake elang bayang!" protes Gopal. Burung hitam dengan mata merah melesat terbang menuju arahnya setelah berputar menghindari pusaran angin yang melintas.

"Ha. Makanya tubuh diringanin. Ingat kejadian tempo lalu waktu kita jadi kecil?" ejek Fang sambil melipat dada. Gopal kini hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya. Memang tempo Gopal sempat menaiki elang bayang Fang, dan mereka jatuh karena si burung keberatan beban.

"Dunia ini tidak ada dataran ya? Mereka berat..." keluh Ying.

"Padahal aku sudah meringankan tubuh kalian dengan kekuatanku," sahut Yaya. "Tapi benar, aku tidak lihat ada dataran di sini."

"Itu mereka!"

Semua mata anak-anak tertuju pada arah suara seruan. Sosok perempuan dengan beberapa helai daun (atau mungkin bulu yang dicat berwarna hijau, entah) menutupi pinggang sampai atas lutut, terbang melesat menuju arah mereka. Sayap yang bagaikan milik capung dengan kilauan hijau transparan mengepak berjumlah tiga pasang sayap. Ia membawa tombak bermata runcing.

"Pegangan yang erat!"

Sebuah pisau angin menuju mereka setelah makhluk itu mengayunkan tombaknya. Yaya membelokkan tubuhnya menghindar. Sedang Fang memeluk leher burungnya ikut menghindar. Dari kejauhan, terlihat titik-titik hitam yang semakin lama semakin membesar menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka adalah kawanan dari makhluk yang barusan menyerang mereka.

Kerumunan itu semakin dekat, dan wujud mereka pun tampak oleh mata telanjang anak-anak disana. Matanya yang terlihat seperti manusia namun berpupil merah. Rambut mereka yang berwarna hitam bercampur hijau namun acak-acakan—kalau kalian pernah naik motor yang melaju di jalan, keadaan rambut itu tidak kalah beda dengan para makhluk itu. Ada yang hanya berdada bidang, juga ada yang sedikit menonjol. Tidak hanya rupa manusia, bahkan naga-naga dengan nuansa warna serupa menemani mereka. Sayapnya yang bagaikan sayap burung berbahan daun. Ekornya yang panjang ditumbuhi bunga pada ujungnya. Tanduk yang bagaikan sulur. Hanya keempat kakinya yang tampak normal seperti gambar-gambar naga kebanyakan—walau ada sedikit beberapa daun kecil tumbuh pada mata kakinya.

Salah satu makkhluk seperti naga itu membuka mulutnya. Ia menembakkan bola angin yang mengenai burung milik Fang.

"AAAAA!" Fang berteriak. Burung yang ia kendarai menghilang menjadi asap karena terkena serangan telak musuh. Halilintar dan Gempa meneriaki nama Fang disana.

"Lepaskan aku, Halilintar!" jerit Gempa. Matanya masih fokus melihat Fang terjatuh.

"Mana bisa aku melepaskanmu! Kau mau jatuh bebas seperti Fang, apa?!" balas Halilintar marah.

"Aku bisa menyelamatkannya! AKU TIDAK MAU ADA TEMAN KITA YANG MATI! BIARKAN AKU MENYELAMATKANNYA!"

Tubuhnya ia berontakkan, membuat yang lain termasuk Yaya kehilangan keseimbangan. Halilintar dengan tangannya mencoba memeluknya lebih erat agar tidak lepas, namun kalau hanya satu tangan itu terlalu sulit dilakukan. Akhirnya Halilintar terpaksa melepaskan Gempa yang masih dengan kedua tangan terikat itu ikut terjun bebas.

"GEMPAAA! Tch! Bodoh!"

Yaya menghela napas pasrah. Bukan hanya kehilangan Fang dan Gempa, mereka sekarang dikepung makhluk-makhluk itu dengan formasi lingkaran—yang cukup lebar terpandang. Dia bergerak sedikit, naga-naga disana akan membuka mulut mereka siap menembak. Para makhluk itu terlihat sama besarnya dengan naga-naga hijau disana.

"Oh lihat, ini teman-temanku yang sedang ingin berkunjung ke rumahku! Aku sangat terharu. Apalagi...ada Halilintar disini! _My lovely_ ~"

Bocah berwajah sama dengan Halilintar itu mendongakkan lehernya dari salah satu naga. Ia tersenyum dengan memperbaiki topi miringnya. Halilintar menyipit matanya saat menyadari siapa yang barusan berbicara agak imut barusan.

"Taufan..." kecam Halilintar terdengar mendendam.

"Tidak enak kalau berkelahi dari udara, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita berbincang tentang petualangan kalian? Aku sangat ingin mendengarnya!"

=oOo=

Walau masih dengan terjatuh bebas, Fang berusaha menghilangkan rasa paniknya akan ketakutan jatuh dengan kepala hancur. Kedua tangannya ia usahakan maju, namun begitu gemetaran ketika membentuk burung.

"Ayolah! Elang bayang! Elang bayang! E...lang..." Fang kelelahan berteriak. Kenapa kekuatannya harus ada ketika dia harus berseru? Andai saja dari pemikiran, dia pasti akan selamat sekarang. Oh tidak, tentu saja. Dia takut nanti tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya dan bayang-bayang selalu keluar tanpa kehendaknya. Dia masih labil menahan emosinya. Usianya belum cukup, masalahnya.

Baik, sekarang ia meratapi mengapa suaranya terdengar ketakutan sekarang. Dulu juga karena suara, ia tidak bisa membuat harimau bayang berukuran semestinya. Mungil.

"FAAAAANNNNGGGG!"

Ada laki-laki terjun bersamanya sambil berteriak. Fang melirik orang tersebut, yang sangat familiar dikenalnya. Topi terbalik dan kedua tangan yang masiih diposisikan ke belakang. _'G...Gempa?'_

Gempa mencondongkan badannya maju. Ia pun bisa menyusul Fang yang masih memposisikan badannya menghadapnya. "Bagaimana melepaskan sulur ini?! Dia semakin melilit keras kalau aku memberontak!"

"Hanya kau yang bisa melepasnya!"

"Hah?! Aku bahkan bertanya padamu!"

"Aku tidak tahuuuuu!"

Baiklah. Ini tidak akan ada ujungnya jika Gempa selalu bertanya. Lagian, pikirannya bergelayut bagaimana caranya ia dan Fang bisa mendarat sekarang. Mereka sepertinya akan kembali ke dunia dimana pertama bertemu Eloise. Ia bisa menilai dari pohon-pohon unik yang sama letaknya. Dan ... sebuah pohon yang paling besar agak lapang karena dahannya sedikit patah.

Ia memejam kuat matanya. Pikirannya terus membayangkan bagaimana jika ia telat sedikit saja menyelamatkan Fang. Ia akan menyesal, tentu saja. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah kuat.

Siapa yang bisa ia ajak berdebat sampai urat timbul dari pelipis lagi?

"Kalau Fang mati, aku juga akan membuat diriku mati!"

Gempa memposisikan tubuhnya kini dengan punggung siap mendarat pada tanah. Fang tercengang dari balik punggung pecahan rivalnya itu.

"Heh! Enak saja! Hanya aku yang boleh mati! Elang bayang!"

Sosok burung besar melesat terbang dan memberikan punggungnya pada Gempa. Laki-laki bertopi itu kaget saat mendapatinya mendarat pada dataran empuk. Ia memposisikan duduk dengan kedua paha saling menjauh, mendongakkan lehernya melihat pemilik bayang itu masih terjatuh bebas. Fang memejam matanya ketakutan. Berpikir bodohnya kenapa dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menangkap dia baru Gempa. Sesibuk-sibuknya Fang merutuki kebodohannya, tubuh Fang malah terasa terjatuh dengan...meluncur.

Meluncur?

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat kilauan pelangi lebar ia arungi ketika dalam posisi terbaring. Tubuhnya meluncur bebas. Dan tidak berapa lama, ia merasakan tubuhnya kini dikelilingi koin emas. Suara gemericing dari tubrukan antar koin menghiasi pendengaran.

Dari atas Gempa menghela napas bersyukur. Dia tidak peduli darimana pelangi itu datang, bahkan Fang kini ada di mana. Ia hanya memikirkan, bagaimana caranya sang burung bisa menurunkannya.

"Pencuri!"

Fang mencoba bangkit dari tempat ia duduk, yang justru tubuhnya malah berguling bersama guci emas yang menjadi sandarannya mendarat tadi. Wajahnya tertutup oleh koin-koin yang terbang indah yang kemudian menutupi wajahnya. Matanya pun mencar celah timbunan koin, lalu mengintip sosok bertubuh mungil itu berdiri terbalik dari pandangannya.

"Kurcaci?"

=oOo=

Semua anak-anak saling duduk berjajar dengan canggung. Halilintar mengintip wajah teman-temannya satu persatu. Mereka berkeringat dingin.

Bagaimana tidak, jika di sekitar mereka para makhluk-makhluk aneh itu menjaga dengan lototan mata kebencian. Setelah mereka tertangkap, baru diketahui ukuran mereka begitu besar—mungkin dua kalai lipat dari ukuran manusia normal. Dan sialnya, Taufan tampak santai meski duduk di lantai bersama Yaya dan lainnya—malah kelihatannya senang di samping teman-temannya terpandang sebagai penjahat disini. Tidak salah Halilintar membenci Taufan sampai kapanpun.

"Jadi... kalian belum tahu mereka kan? Mereka adalah para sylph, peri penghuni elemen angin. Tubuh mereka memang sedikit raksasa dari manusia sebenarnya," kata Taufan dengan senyum khasnya. "Oh, sedang naga-naga itu draxie."

"Taufan... kenapa kau menyuruh mereka menyerang kami?" tanya Ying pilu.

"Menyerang? Mereka hanya mencoba mengamankan daerah ini. Jarang-jarang ada makhluk yang mau mendarat pada dunia mengambang mereka," sahut Taufan.

"MENGAMANKAN APANYA?!" teriak Halilintar. Para makhluk yang dipanggil Taufan sylph menodongkan tombak-tombak mereka padanya segera. Tapi itu tidak menyurutkan wajah marahnya Halilintar sekarang. _'Mengamankan katamu? Teman-temanmu digencet seperti ini dibilang pengamanan, siapa orang baik yang bisa menyerang temannya sendiri!'_ Halilintar hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati.

"Kau harus ikut kami mencari kedua elemen lain. Kasian kan kalau Boboiboy tidak bisa muncul karena kalian saling egois?" tutur Yaya.

"Kalian hanya ingin kekuatanku saja, 'kan?"

Kata-kata itu... Halilintar ingat Taufan pernah mengatakannya saat dirinya mengklaim evolusi dari angin; Taufan.

"Perjalanan kalian pasti berat. Beristirahatlah disini sebentar..," suara tawa kecil samar-samar tedenga dari arah Taufan. Senyum licik mengembang. "Atau mungkin selamanya~"

"Cari kata-katanya," bisik Gopal yang terduduk diantara Halilintar dan Yaya. Bersyukur dia bukan di pinggir seperti Ying dan Ochobot. Bisikannya bisa terdengar oleh lingkup temanya saja. "Cari petunjuknya."

"Hhh, tanpa kau suruh aku tahu," Halilintar tersenyum. Irisnya melirik Yaya. "Tiga... dua..."

"Kalian kelihatan mencurigakan. Jangan bisik-bisik dong," gerutu Taufan.

"Satu."

"Kuasa gravitasi!" seru Yaya. Sebuah lingkaran muncul dari tempat Yaya bediri, dengan jari-jari cukup lebar. Nuansa jingga dan putih bercahaya itu membuat semua makhluk dalam lingkupnya terjatuh. Mereka menempel pada lantai berdasar daun-daun yang menumpuk itu.

Yaya berjalan pelan menarik Halilintar. Tindakannya tercekat ketika Halilintar justru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau butuh Gopal, aku...aku tidak bisa membantumu mencari kata..." Halilintar berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya. Seusai ia berbicara, kepalanya kembali terbaring mencium lantai.

"Sial, hentikan mereka!"

"Aku menunggu hasil usaha kalian. Kami akan menunggu dari penjara," ujar Gopal yang hanya bisa menyampingkan kepalanya. "Tapi bawakan makanan ya..."

Para makhluk aneh yang dijuluki sylph mencoba bangkit. Yaya terdesak apakah harus memilih Gopal yang bisa memecahkan kata-kata; atau Halilintar yang akan bisa menolongnya ketika ada makhluk aneh sepeti pengawal Taufan untuk menyerang mereka? Atau sahabatnya sendiri? Ying mungkin bisa dikatakan cukup pintar untuk mencari teka-teki, bukan? Walau ada alasan 'sahabat tidak mungkin meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri'.

" _Cari kata-kata dengan membantu para makhluk. Biasanya tulisan selalu terukir tidak jauh dari unsur elemen bumi yang kalian datangi."_

"Angin... bagaimana kami bisa mencari tulisan pada sesuatu yang suka bekeliaran?"

=oOo=

Fang bersusah payah menyingkirkan koin-koin yang menimbun pada wajahnya. Aroma besi dan apapun itu sekilas menyerbak batang hidungnya. Apakah itu koin emas sungguhan? Fang ingin bertanya, namun pikiran lain membuatnya lupa melakukan hal tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut acak itu bersusah payah bangkit. "Kau... siapa?" tanyanya ketika telah memposisikan berdiri. Kurcaci di depannya hanya setinggi pinggangnya, dengan memakai topi ala pesulap dan jubah mini nuansa hijau serta bersepatu kulit hitam.

"Penjaga kuali emas, yang kini kau duduki!" katanya kasar. Fang reflek menjauhi tubuhnya ke kiri dari kuali tersebut sejengkal.

"M—maaf! Aku terjatuh dari atas bersama temanku," Fang mendongak dan langsung ingat Gempa masih di atas. Ia mengomando lewat telepati agar elang bayang mendarat. Burung hitam yang terbang dengan berputar itu terbang turun. Setelah mendarat, Gempa yang ada di atas itu bersusah payah melompat turun.

"Kau ini! Malah lebih menyelamatkan aku darimu!" omel Gempa.

"Aku tidak kepikiran dengan diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa."

Kurcaci itu melihat ilas apa yang membuat kedua tangan Gempa dari tadi ke belakang. "Terikat oleh sulur emas?" kucaci itu tertawa kecil. "Kau inti elemen tanah. Aku tahu kau."

"Namanya saja Gempa, pasti berkaitan dengan tanah. Sang penghancur~"

Gempa melirik Fang datar. "Namaku Boboiboy."

"Boboiboy Gempa."

"..ughh," semuanya benar. Gempa kini hanya bisa mengatup bibirnya. Panddangannya kini ia alihkan kepada kurcaci berjenggot yang hanya tertawa melihat perdebatan mereka tadi. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana cara melepaskannya?"

"Tentu saja tahu. Tapi, aku pernah dengar pohon kehidupan hampir mati karena kekuatanmu. Jadi jawabannya, aku takkan memberitahumu."

"Aku bisa melakukannya dua kali, jika tanganku masih terikat seperti ini," sahut Gempa. Dia mencoba menggertak.

"Aku tidak percaya," sebaliknya, kurcaci itu memeletkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Sepertinya Gempa memang lebih cocok jika terikat. Hahaha!" ejek Fang.

Gempa hanya bisa cemberut. Dia benar-benar disudutkan oleh seorang teman dan seekor (atau seorang) kurcaci. Fang menutup mulutnya. Dia tertawa meledak, sampai kedua matanya berair mata saking gelinya. Disaat itu juga suara perut Fang bebunyi, membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Gempa.

"Aku hanya makan donat lobak merah tadi pagi. Maaf. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku," dibalik kata kasar ringan Fang, ia sedikit menahan malu.

"Perut yang kelaparan kalau dibiarkan kosong akan menjadi maag loh," kata Gempa mencoba menakut-nakuti. Fang hanya berdelik seraya mendengus.

"Ngomong kayak dokter. Kau masih bocah SD, tahu."

Sang kurcaci mendekati kuali koinnya yang masih tergeletak miring. Ia menarik salah satu koin dari dalam. Emasnya berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Langkah kecil sang kurcaci pun beralih pada Fang. Ia memberikan koin itu pada sang bocah berkacamata.

"Lempar ini pada jurang tiada batas. Akan ada seorang peri dari elemen atas akan mendatangi kalian dan memberi kalian apa yang kalian butuhkan. Namanya Eternelle," jelas kurcaci itu sebelum Fang dan Gempa bertanya. "Dia akan memberi kalian makanan. Aku kasihan melihatmu yang keras kepala itu. Sudah lapar, masih bisa memaksakan perut menahan instingnya."

Fang menunduk malu. Gempa berusaha mengapit bibirnya agar tidak tertawa keras. Kalau kedua tangannya bebas, dia mungkin sudah menggunakan mereka untuk melakukan hal serupa.

"Aku gak perlu," Fang membuang wajahnya. Si kurcaci yang awanya iba, ingin sekali membatalkan penawarannya. Tapi lagi-lagi suara perut Fang yang berbunyi—bahkan lebih keras, membuat hatinya luluh.

"Terima saja. Aku yakin kau pasti butuh. Nanti kalau kau kelaparan, kau tidak bisa mengalahkan aku sebagai laki-laki populer," bisik Gempa. Fang terperdaya. Ia menerima koin itu langsung.

Kalau sudah diungkit kata 'populer', Fang itu bisa lupa harga diri.

Gempa tersenyum melihat Fang yang malu-malu menerima pemberian kurcaci. Satu pertanyaan dalam benak kepalanya terlintas, "Jurang yang kau maksud itu dimana?"

"Kalian lurus dari sana," kurcaci itu membentangkan tangannya ke depan lurus dari ia berdiri. "Kalian akan menemukan sebuah jurang. Tapi jurang pertama bukan jurang yang kumaksud. Itu jurang konon dihuni sebuah troll. Jurang tiada batas ada di bagian kedua."

"Jika bertemu dengan toll, kau harus bisa menjawabnya secara benar. Kalau tidak, dia akan mengambil apa yang si penjawab punya," sambung Fang yang kini menyimpan koin itu.

"Kalian tahu?" tanya kurcaci.

"Pernah nonton dari movie barbi _and the diamond castle_."

"Pffttt! Cowok sepertimu hobi nonton barbi rupanya?! AHAHAHAHA!" Gempa tertawa keras. Dan akhirnya ia melolong ketika Fang mendengus sambil menginjak kakinya. "AAAAA!"

"Daripada favorit menonton Dora, 'kan. Kalau aku kelaparan, kau akan kumasak sate."

=oOo=

Kedua anak laki-laki itu meminta permisi untuk menuju tempat yang dimaksud sang kurcaci. Ketika sudah memasuki kurang lebih lima belas menit dari awal berjalan, mereka tiba pada jurang yang dimaksud kurcaci tersebut. Terlihat kurang dalam, karena ada laut dari bawahnya. Karang-karang kecil turut menghiasi, dengan sekilas tampak pelangi pudar dikelilingi kilauan-kilauan air laut yag terbias cahaya matahari.

"Ini maksudnya jurang pertama, ya?" Gempa agak ngeri melihat laut di depannya.

"Jurang troll ya? Aku kira ini hanya bohongan," kata Fang datar. Ia berdiri dari belakang punggung Gempa.

"Kau 'kan yang tadi bilang karena hobi nonton barbi. Bagaimana sih?" gerutu Gempa.

"Eh aku gak bilang hobi nonto barbi!"

"Diam! Kalian berisik!"

Kedua laki-laki itu berhenti saling sahut-menyahut dan melengok suara seruan sarkasme barusan. Mereka mendapati lagi-lagi manusia mungil dengan jenggot berantakan juga bertubuh berbulu coklat kehitaman berdiri di depan mereka sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya garang.

"Dia sepertinya malas mandi," komentar Gempa pertama, yang didapati pelototan dari makhluk itu langsung.

"Mentang-mentang kau pemimpin dunia tanah, kau mengejekku!" tukasnya. Gempa hanya bisa membulatkan sepasang matanya keheranan.

"A—apa?"

"Baik-baiklah dengan pemimpinmu ini...," desis Fang kecil kepada troll itu.

"Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan. Biar siapapun orang di depanku ini," ketus sang troll itu. "Dan soal pekerjaan... kalian pasti mau menyeberang, 'kan? Jadi, apa taruhannya? Kalian akan menyeberangi jurang ini, jika kalian menjawab pertanyaanku secara tepat!"

Fang menghela napas. Dia bisa menggunakan elang bayangnya, sebenarnya. Tapi ia juga takut kalau mereka akan jatuh. Apalagi kelihatannya di seberang agak jauh. Tidak, Fang bisa melewatinya kok. Tapi karena takut bertemu pengganggu seperti barusan diserang makhluk udara, dia juga tidak berani. Terlalu lelah banyak berpikir, Fang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan bersama dengan Gempa.

"Tapi... bila kalian tidak bisa menjawab, aku minta Eloise harus melayani kehidupanku!"

"Curang! Mana boleh mereka menjadi bahan taruhan! Tidak adil namanya!" sembur Fang tidak terima. "Lagian, taruhan itu melelangkan milik sendiri, bukan melelangkan orang lain!"

"Eloise bawahan Gempa. Aku rasa berarti Eloise 'milik' Gempa, bukan?"

"Bukan. Aku bukan pemimpin kalian. Aku hanya anak SD yang ingin bersatu kembali bersama pecahanku yang lain! Yang semuanya telah masuk di bawah kontrol Eclair kecuali Halilintar!"

"Jangan sebut namanya—kalau kau sebut..."

Perkataan troll terputus ketika adanya suara jeritan yang cukup keras. Sulur yang mengikat kedua tangan Gempa menyala seiring Gempa berteriak keras.

"Gempa! Gempa!" Fang meneriaki nama temannya itu berulang kali. Ia juga kaget melihat Gempa yang tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh.

" _Gempa...apa yang terjadi padamu? Oh, kau meminta bantuanku karena ada troll di depan membangkangmu?"_

"Khh... b—bukan, ratu..," Gempa tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memanggil orang yang berbicara dalam pikirannya dengan kata 'ratu'. Mulutnya berbicara sendiri, tapi ia masih sadar apa yang mau ia katakan.

" _Temanmu masih belum sadar kau bersekutu denganku, ya? Tapi, mana temanmu yang lain?"_

"Bersama... Taufan..," lagi-lagi Gempa tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya.

"Kau bicara pada siapa, Gempa?!" pekik Fang panik.

" _Tanganmu diikat ya... aku akan kirimkan bantuan nanti. Mungkin aku akan menyuruh Taufan mencarimu. Kalau kau hilang, pelaksanaan kekuasaanku takkan jadi."_

"O—oke, aku buat jembatan untuk kalian. Kau jauhkan bocah itu dariku!" troll itu berlari terbirit-birit lalu terjun ke jurang. Seiring tubuhnya jatuh bebas, terlihat akar-akar besar melilit menyeberang membentuk jembatan buatan ke arah depan.

Fang memegangi pundak Gempa dengan sesekali melihat jembatan yang terbentuk tiba-tiba itu. "M—maaf, aku diamanatkan Yaya untuk ini."

Buakh! Pukulan keras didaratkan pada kepala Gempa. Sebelah tangan Fang membentuk bayangannya menjadi tangan dan meraih sebuah balok berukuran sedang, sementara satunya lagi memegangi tubuh Gempa yang siapa tahu saja akan tumbang. Seperti apa yang diprediksikannya, Gempa kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh layu.

Fang menurunkan tubuh Gempa pelan dan membaringinya. Kedua tangannya bebas. Ia membentuk tangannya seperti kepala harimau ke atas.

"Harimau bayang!"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu mengangkat tubuh Gempa hati-hati pada punggung harimau bayangnya. Menggeletakkan Gempa ala putri. Kepalanya direbahkan pada lengan kirinya. Ia duduk pada punggung harimau itu kemudian. Ia berharap ia mampu membawa berat tubuh mereka.

Mereka maju melewati akar-akar pohon yang melilit menyatu membentuk jembatan itu. Beberapa kali harimau bayang tergelincir karena angin yang cukup kuat mendorong tubuh mereka, namun Fang bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya hingga harimau tidak keberatan sebelah. Sesaat melewati jembatan, sang harimau mengrungi beberapa pohon jarang hingga sampai pada jurang yang dimaksud. Fang mengeluarkan koin dari sakunya, lalu melemparkannya pada jurang itu menggunakan satu tangan.

Keajaiban terjadi. Kupu-kupu putih bercahaya terbias matahari berjumlah jamak, beterbangan seperti bersorak bebas dikeluarkan dari toples berukuran jumbo. Fang melongo ketika beberapa kumpulan kupu-kupu membentuk sosok bertubuh wanita.

Tampak sosok padat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut _white-blonde_ membawa tongkat dengan ujung atas berbentuk sangkar burung kecil menggantung. Kedua dadanya ditampakkan sengaja, dan hanya tertutup lace yang bahkan masih menampakkan belahan dadanya yang besar. Bagian intimnya juga ditutup dengan kasus mirip dadanya. Tapi ada rumbai panjang dari pinggang sampai bawah kaki menutupi kedua paha dan pantatnya. Ia bertelinga panjang dengan belakangnya tersisip sepasang sayap putih atas turun. Dari punggungnya tampak kedua sayap besar mengepak anggun.

"Perkenalkan, aku Eternelle," sapanya ramah. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti dewi dengan permata menghiasi dahi dan tubuhnya, juga bunga-bunga kaca menempel permanen pada helaian-helaian rambut panjang miliknya. "Jadi... apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Lamunan Fang terbuyarkan. Dia harus melihat kesulitannya dulu. Ia tidak boleh membuang waktu.

"Ada kurcaci yang bilang, kalau kau bisa memberi kami makanan." Wajah Fang terpapar sedikit tidak rela untuk mengatakannya. Dalam pikirannya, ia ingin memohon agar Gempa sadar—andai saja malaikat disana bisa merengut kekuasaan iblis dalam kesadaran Gempa.

Malaikat itu tertawa kecil, "Biasanya aku selalu mengabulkan permintaan. Tapi aku meliat wajahmu tidak rela untuk meminta ini. Aku memberimu kesempatan untuk meminta harapan lain. Katakan, apa yang kau mau."

Dengan wajah penuh harap, Fang bertanya, "Jika aku meminta sesuatu misalnya menentukan masa depan, apa kau bisa mengabulkannya?"

"Aku Eternelle. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi keajaiban dariku."

Ada harapan bahwa ia mungkin bisa saja menyadarkan Gempa.

"Aku..."

Tapi ada juga sisi lain dimana ia ingin semua teman-temannya yang kemungkinan besar tertangkap, bisa kembali di depannya. Ia juga takut sendirian untuk menangani masalah dengan musuh makhluk-makhluk mistis berkekuatan _over power_. Tapi, bagaimana kalau teman-temannya rupanya bisa kabur? Siapa tahu saat ini mereka tengah mencari teka-teki untuk bisa mendekati hati Taufan, seperti apa yang dikatakan Eloise kepada mereka.

Semua itu membuatnya bingung.

' _Ayolah Fang, waktu adalah uang!'_

"Atau kalau kau masih butuh waktu berikir, panggil saja namaku saat kau membutuhkanku. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa muncul secara cepat di hadapanmu. Misal kau melompat masuk ke lava gunung berapi, kau akan mati sebelum mengucapkan permintaan pertama dan terakhirmu ini."

Apa yang diharapkan Fang?

.

.

.

 _Sometime a dried leaf fall by itself, the wind hasn't to flow them everytime_

.

.

.

 **1\. Siapa yang harus Yaya pilih?** 1). Halilintar; 2).Gopal; atau 3). Ying?

 **2\. Apa yang harus Fang minta?** 1). Meminta makanan; 2). Gempa kembali sadar; 3). Meminta teman-temannya bebas; 4). Menyimpan permintaan dan dikabulkan di lain waktu.

.

.

.

A/N: Kok jadi ingat fanfic sebelah yak? Soalnya kalau sekedar story saja untuk kategori survival game itu tidak cocok, lol. Baru dapat pencerahan dari fandom sebelah (syukur ada yang rekomendasi). Keterlambatan update ya? Maaf :') tadi rencananya mau stuck nulis, tapi fanfic ini belum selesai merasa ganjal juga di hati. ini juga baru sehat kaki, walau malah kedapetan asma sekarang. (Gempa: Penyakitan ya? /kenatabok).

Yang tanya kapan Air didatangi, itu paling akhir. Saya pun masih belum tahu apakah Air sehat wal'afiat (?) atau tidak hoho. Dunianya itu apakah dunia astral atau bukan, akan diungkap paling akhir. Kalian ikut saja alur sekarang (dunia elemen) ya hoho~ Adu Du, apakah kau adalah dalang dari ini semua?! (Adu Du: NANTI SAYA KENA TABOK KALO MUNCUL WOI /salahdialog)


	4. Wind and Fire Dimension

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Element Dimension**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

For #RGSurviveChallenge

.

.

.

Yaya meyakini siapapun yang ia tarik, akan bisa membantunya kelak.

"Halilintar! Kau ikut denganku!"

Tidak peduli dengan keahlian Gopal sebagai seorang _gamer_ , dimana mungkin saja ia akan bisa menyesali hal ini seandainya di dalam kesulitan untuk mencari teka-teki. Ia juga tidak ingat lagi dengan sahabatnya yang punya peluang lebih besar dalam cepat berpikir.

"Tangkap Halilintar dan Yaya!" suara Tuafan terdengar berat ditelinga Yaya. Perempuan dengan hijab merah muda itu segera menarik laki-laki bertopi ke depan, pada kekuatannya yang masih Yaya aktifkan.

"Kenapa kau—menyelamatkanku..," Halilintar menunda waktunya mendengar jawaban Yaya. Ia mengenggam tangan Yaya kuat. Halilintar bergerak tepat waktu setelah kekuatan Yaya tidak mempan lagi terhadap sylph.

Kecepatan angin masih kalah dengan kecepatan cahaya. Jadi, Halilintar memang bisa dengan cepat melampaui mereka; para makhluk aneh yang mau-maunya mengikuti perintah bocah yang hobi bersenang-senang itu. Ia mengaktifkan lari kilatnya.

Mau kemana? Halilintar tidak memikirkannya sejauh itu. Sampai mereka ingat kembali bahwa mereka sebenarnya diungsikan pada pulau mengambang, Halilintar baru ingat bahwa kini sudah jalan buntu saat berlari ke ujung pulau. Angin topan terlihat mengelilingi pulau mengambang yang mereka pijaki.

Halilintar memalingkan irisnya. Mencoba berpikir.

"Kita bisa terbang seperti meghindari angin puyuh waktu itu. Kau bisa berdiri di udara, bukan? Seperti melawan Mukalakus saat itu!" tanya Yaya. Halilintar yang tadi berpaling, melototi wajah Yaya masam.

"Tapi angin topan ini besar! Dia bisa menarikmu!"

Halilintar langsung memegangi tangan Yaya kuat. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar ia yang justru ditarik Yaya sendiri.

"Lagian, kita sia-sia terbang. Kecepatan angin mereka lebih baik dari laju terbangmu."

"...Jadi?"

"Terjun bebas dengan kilatku."

Kedua pasang mata Yaya terbelalak. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar lagi. Teori darinya memang benar; terjun adalah satu-satunya jalan supaya mereka bisa lolos. Tanpa tanggung, tangannya ditarik bocah laki-laki bertopi depan dan mereka pun terjun bebas.

Para sylph menyusul mereka pada bibir daratan. Draxie yang dikawal memanjangkan lehernya ke bawah lalu menembakkan beberapa bola udara menuju mereka bertubi-tubi.

Satu bola mengenai punggung Halilintar telak, dan kestabilan mereka berdua jatuh terganggu. Tembakannya terlalu kuat sampai membuat wajah Halilintar kusut kesakitan. Hanya saja Halilintar masih teguh mengenggam tangan Yaya. _Bagaimana juga, kami tidak boleh berpisah!_ tegas Halilintar dalam hati.

Bocah dengan topi miring datang paling terakhir bersama dengan _hover board_ miliknya. Tubuhnya dibawa mengambang bersamaan papan kebanggaannya.

"Mereka jatuh ke dunia api!"

Taufan menghela napas. Dia kecewa, sedikit.

=oOo=

"Jadi... apa yang kau pilih?"

Masih dari posisi terakhir, malaikat itu berdiri mengambang menunggu jawaban pemanggilnya. Kedua sayapnya yang lebar terus mengepak; yang membuat perempuan dengan helaian emas panjang it uterus bisa berdiri dari dalamnya jurang yang tampak dalam.

Fang menunduk kecil. Awalnya jika diizinkan, ia pasti akan berseru langsung bahwa keutamaan Fang adalah membuat teman sekaligus pecahan yang dominan Boboiboy yang ia kenal itu kembali. Tapi ada yang janggal dalam pikirannya.

Alasan ia diberikan koin itu oleh sang kurcaci.

"Aku, hanya ingin makanan."

Bagaimanapun, kurcaci itu memberi karena satu alasan; yaitu karena Fang lapar. Fang akan merasa berdosa karena membelanjakan uang yang diberikan seseorang untuk membeli apa yang bukan diamanatkan sang pemberi.

Senyuman kecil dipaparkan oleh Eternelle. "Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu."

"Donat lobak merah yang banyak! Aku suka donat!" kata Fang riang. Iya, senyumnya munafik. Karena ia tidak mau malaikat iu mengetahui rasa tidak rela Fang mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Kau pemuda yang baik."

Tangan kanan Fang bercahaya. Sang pengendali bayang mengangkat tangannya ke atas, pensaran apa yang mengundang ribuan kerlipan cahaya itu. Mereka menghalangi pandangan matanya sementara. Dan ketika kumpulan itu memudar, satu donat lobak merah kini ada dari tangannya.

"Itu hanya bekalmu. Rasa lapar kalian berdua sudah aku penuhi. Kalian tidak perlu cemas untuk kelaparan sementara."

Kupu-kupu putih betebaran dengan tubuh malaikat itu mulai kehilangan bagiannya. Sang Eternelle akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan laki-laki berkacamata itu, dan kumpulan kupu-kupu putih naik ke atas dengan jumlah drastis.

Fang menghela napas kecewa. Iya, dia memang bodoh untuk tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik. Ia malah mengikuti perasaan... lebih tepatnya amanat, daripada melihat apa yang penting di depannya. Kurcaci itu sendiri bahkan tidak mengharuskan mereka hanya meminta makanan, bukan?

"F...fang..."

Terpecah lamunan pemuda dengan rambut hitam keunguan itu. Ia melirik ke bawah, menatap wajah rivalnya yang kini siuman. Mata emas Gempa itu memantulkan wajah Fang yang menahan rasa kecewa berat.

"Wajahmu jelek, Fang," kata Gempa.

Mungkin jika Fang lebih mementingkan Gempa dari rasa lapar, ia akan menyesal seumur hidup.

=oOo=

Suara dentuman kecil dengan setelahnya ringisan menemani. Laki-laki beriris merah delima itu bersusah payah untuk berdiri dari duduk bebasnya. Sebelahnya, perempuan berhijab terbatuk-batuk hebat. Tabrakan dari dataran dan tubuhb mereka menyebabkan beberapa material kecil betebaran, dan Yaya menghisap sedikit debu disana.

Jatuh bebas tanpa rancangan keselamatan baru dilakukan Halilintar kali ini. Tembakan angin naga bernama draxie memang tidak main-main lajunya.

"Uhuk! Halilintar—kau... uhuk! Tidak apakah?" Yaya bertanya khawatir.

"Seharusnya kau memerhatikan kondisimu dulu... ukhh!" Halilintar yang tadi setengah berdiri, kini ambruk kembali. Napasnya tersengal.

Yaya sedikit canggung untuk mengajak lawannya bicara. Ia pun hanya bisa menyibukkan diri membersihkan ruangan respirasinya dengan kembali batuk. Halilintar beberapa kali mencoba berdiri, dan beberapa kali juga ia terjatuh. Yaya tidak tahan.

"Sudahlah! Kalau tidak bisa berdiri, jangan paksa—uhuk!" Yaya terbatuk.

"..."

"Aku memilihmu karena aku harus menjagamu dari ratu jahat! Makanya aku memilihmu!" ketus Yaya kembali.

Halilintar memandang wajah Yaya heran. Jadi, itu alasan mengapa Yaya menariknya?

Yaya hanya ingat, ia harus bisa menjaga Halilintar dari tangan orang jahat. Ke empat pecahan dia sebelumnya dikatakan sudah bersekutu dengan iblis, jika Halilintar kena bagaimana mereka bisa menyelamatkan bumi? Halilintar memang bekal keselamatan nyawa mereka sejauh ini. Yaya sudah tahu alasan mengapa Taufan dan Gempa belum bisa menyerangnya sepenuh hati.

" _Mungkin otak memang terracuni. Tapi, tidak ada satu makhluk yang bisa meracuni hati seseorang untuk mengikuti kehendaknya secara instan."_

Itu, adalah perkataan Gempa saat mereka masih di dunia tanah tempo lalu.

Yaya berusaha menjaga amanatnya kepada Gempa juga.

' _Aku... memang tidak berguna...'_

Halilintar dilindungi oleh gadis? Halilintar selama ini hanya menjadi beban dalam kelompoknya? Kepala laki-laki bernuansa hitam merah itu terasa tertekan—sakit.

" _Halilintar itu sok kuat. Sok tegar. Padahal ujung-ujungnya, dia paling lemah dalam anggota kita."_

Obrolan saat mereka masih di dunia lain dari Boboiboy. Halilintar mendengar gerutuan tersebut langsung pada orang yang paling ia benci; Taufan. Ia tentu tidak terima, dan mereka sudah berapa lama saling adu kekuatan jika Gempa tidak menghalangi mereka.

" _Aku merasa terbebani karena selalu mencoba menjadi lemah di depannya. Kenapa dia tidak sekali saja, jujur dengan dirinya kalau dia itu paling lembek?"_

"Ah.. panas..." keluh Yaya. Napasnya ia rasa sudah stabil. Halilintar yang melamun mengembalikan nyawanya pada dunia. Oh iya juga. Ia merasa kepanasan.

Perempuan itu bangkit dari duduknya, mendapati rupanya di sekitar penuh dengan warna merah jingga. Gelembung-gelembung yang tercipta, lalu meletus mengeluarkan uap yang cukup terlihat. Bersyukur dataran tanah cukup lebar, mereka masih diberi peluang untuk tidak tenggelam ke dalam cairan tersebut.

Mereka ada di dalam gunung berapi.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Yaya tampak panik. Ia menarik sebelah tangan Halilintar yang masih terduduk. Hanya saja, laki-laki itu tidak mau bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mencari Api. Aku merasa dia ada disini."

"B—benarkah?!"

Halilintar mengangguk. Dalam hatinya sedikit ragu.

Sebenarnya, Halilintar ingin bilang lebih baik dia tidak bersama Yaya karena takut terbebani. Dia memang ingin mencari Api, tapi ia memang tidak tahu apakah Api ada di dalam gunung berapi. Berinisiatif saja, setidaknya.

"Halilintar, awas!"

Sebuah batu berukuran tubuh mereka dilambung sepeti meteor ke arah mereka. Yaya mengaktifkan kekuatan jamnya, mencipptakan gravitasi berat hingga batu yang melintasi mereka pun jatuh sebelum menimpa mereka.

"Batu darimana ini?" tanya Yaya dengan suara kecil. Ada lagi sebuah bola api menuju mereka. Api tidak memiliki massa seperti angin, yang menyebabkan radius lebar lingkaran kekuatan Yaya tidak mempan kepadanya. Halilintar juga tidak bisa bergerak karena kuasa gravitasi memengaruhinya walaupun ia kawan.

Keduanya terkena bola tersebut. Langsung lingkaran cahaya yang dibuat Yaya lenyap, seiring mereka berdua kini terpental akibat dentuman api yang meledak.

Halilintar meringis dengan mata mengerjap. Suara pijakan yang cukup keras terdengar mendekati mereka. Makhluk dengan tubuh bercampur magma juga lava itu muncul dari dalam cairan di sekitar mereka sebelumnya. Matanya merah fokus memandang dua anak yang sekarang tidak berdaya.

"Chefuro..."

Yaya hanya bisa mendesis kecil menyebut nama makhluk itu. Halilintar bangkit dengan bersusah payah. Ia mengeluarkan pedang halilintarnya saat makhluk itu juga menciptakan bola api dari tangannya.

Ada seekor Cherufo menyerang mereka. Halilintar beberapa kali melemparkan pedang halilintarnya namun ia dapat menepis mudah. Yaya sekarang ketakutan.

Ia melihat lagi dari dalam cairan itu. Sosok makhluk dengan bulu merah menggeram pada Halilintar.

"Ifrit..."

"Hei teman! Tidak seru kalau main bola dua lawan satu!"

Yaya menelan ludah melihat siapa yang membuat kedua makhluk besar itu diam. Laki-laki dengan wajah senada Halilintar, tersenyum bangga menaikkan topi merahnya.

"Api!" seru Halilintar.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Halilintar bermain satu lawan satu?"

=oOo=

Perut tidak lagi terasa panas. Fang dan Gempa berjalan kembali dimana pertama kali mereka jatuh di dunia tanah. Harimau bayang sudah lenyap karena waktu yang mulai akan malam. Matahari akan tenggelam, menampilkan kilauan indah dari jurang yang sempat mereka lihat pertama. Jurag dimana ada air laut disana.

Fang masih membawa donatnya. Berjaga-jaga, ia menyimpannya pada saku jaket yang dililitkan pada pinggang kemudian.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai besok. Malam bukan waktu baik untuk elang bayang beraksi," kata Fang memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kenapa tidak keluarkan naga bayang saja? Siappa tahu sampai."

"Woi."

Kalau elang bayang saja tidak bisa dikeluarkan, bagaimana dengan naga bayang yang harus menunggu konsentrasi penuh dari pemilik kekuatan untuk keluar? Ada-ada saja _nih_ Gempa.

"Sekalian saja golem naga tanahmu. 'Kan waktu itu sukses menahan amukan naga bayangku."

"Aku bukannya tidak mau mengeluarkan. Jika aku merasa aman dengan dunia atas, dari dulu aku sudah mengajakmu demikian!"

Gempa juga lupa kalau tangannya masih diikat.

Chirp! Chirp!

Suara anak ayam atau burung? Fang dan Gempa serentak mencari asal suara tersebut dengan menggerakkan leher mereka kesana kemari.

Suara itu masih terdengar bahkan sampai mereka menemukan sosok gadis terdekat. Ia terduduk dengan kedua kaki dilipat, dan membuat kedua tangannya memangku punggungnya dari membungkuk. Suatu yang aneh dari fisiknya, adalah kedua tangannya yang ditumbuhi bulu burung dalam jumlah jamak. Setelah Fang melihat lebih teliti, bahkan ujung tangan dan kakinya menyerupai kaki ayam.

Ada apa lagi ini? Makhluk apa?

Gempa sudah ingin mengajak Fang menjauhi makhluk itu. Fang tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajahnya yang berharap belas kasihan.

"Gempa... aku kesana dulu."

Fang melajukan langkahnya mendekati perempuan berambut merah bertubuh aneh itu. Gadis yang tadi bercicit atau apa, merasakan bayangan tubuh Fang menutup tubuhnya.

"Chirp?"

"Ada apa?" Fang menyamakan tinggi mereka dengan ikut berjongkok.

"Chirp... chirp..."

"Ada yang terluka?"

Gempa yang melihat aksi Fang ikut juga iba. Ia hela napas cukup panjang lalu mendekati kedua orang yang pikiran dan fisiknya abnormal itu.

"Aku tidak terluka..."

Perempuan itu bicara dengan bahasa manusia?! Bahkan suaranya cukup merdu untuk didengar. Gempa yang tadinya berjalan mendekat sempat terhenti karena kejanggalan barusan.

"Aku kelaparan... Tadi aku terbang ke sini untuk mencari makan, lalu hari sudah mau malam dan aku masih belum menemukan buah-buahan yang kubisa makan. Aku tidak berani menyeberangi ke jurang sana untuk pulang. Juga aku tidak mendapat buah untuk disantap."

Wajahnya memang tampak memelas sampai hati pengendali bayang luluh. Kelaparan itu memang tidak enak baginya, apalagi yang sampai bersusah payah bermigrasi ke suatu tempat hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan jasmaninya.

Fangn ingat ia memiliki donat pemberian Eternelle. Tapi... apakah dia harus memberi makanan kesukaannya pada makhluk yang baru ditemui?

=oOo=

Masih pada dunia atas, Gopal dan Ying berlari bertatih-tatih meninggalkan tempat mereka berdua sempat ditahan.

Sebelum insiden seluruh penghuni sana mengejar Halilintar bersama Yaya, mereka memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan mencari jalan keluar. Mereka mengikuti dari belakang para sylph terbang tidak beberapa lama. Dan, berhasil untuk bersembunyi pada bilik pohon besar terdekat.

"Aku...aku takut ketahuan..." kaki Gopal gemetaran. Berlari memang bukan hobinya, dan fisiknya bahkan tidak mendukung untuk itu.

"Jangan bersuara nyaring saja, kita pasti bisa lolos," Ying menyenderkan kepalanya sambil mengadah pada pohon.

"Taufan saja masih disini, dia itu pecahan Boboiboy yang cukup menyeramkan kalau diajak bermain... hahhh..."

"Kau benar, Gopal..."

Cuaca semakin gelap dari atas. Sementara mereka masih mengstabilkan respirasi kembali berjalan, Ying ingat akan misinya untuk mencari kata-kata yang bisa membuat Taufan tersadar akan jati dirinya. Apa, tapinya?

"Gopal... "

"...apa...?"

Ying masih terengah-engah, "K—kalau kita berdua saja, kita bisa mencari kata-kata untuk Taufan sadar... bukan?"

"Kuharap begitu... "

Bahkan untuk Gopal yang merupakan kunci emas kesuksesan misi mereka bisa bernada pesimis. Nyawa sudah diujung tanduk seandainya mereka tertangkap.

Ying jadi mengkhawatirkan bagaimana keempat pecahan tadi ditangkap. Pasti mereka tidak kalah ketakutan dari mereka sekarang. Mereka masih mending hanya bermusuhan dengan musuh setengah teman, bagaimana dengan para Boboiboy sebelumnya yang terkurung bersama makhluk aneh lagi astral berkekuatan _god moding_?

"Aku menemukanmu!"

Jantung Gopal dan Ying bisa dirasakan terhenti sejenak.

"Oh bukan, aku menemukan kalian!"

Gopal memballik tubuhnya dan saat bertatap wajah dengan orang yang tidak asing dimana harus dijauhi, ia ngesot mundur lalu kemudian mengkerahkan tenaganya untuk berdiri. Sedang Ying ikut ngesot namun kakinya gemetaran. Ying tidak bisa selaju Gopal untuk mengambi ancang-ancang kabur.

"Kena kau!"

Tubuh Ying dipeluk pengendali kekuatan angin itu. Gadis pengendali dimensi waktu itu menggeliat memberontak. Kuatnya regapan Taufan sempat membuatnya putus asa setidaknya untuk bebas.

"Taufan! Aku Ying! SADARLAAAHH!" Ying menjerit ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak mau jadi permaisuriku? Kalau kita berpasangan, kita bisa memanipulasi dunia ini dari bawahan 'dia'!" seru Taufan membalas kata Ying.

Gopal sudah berdiri. Ia mungkin bisa saja langsung berlari mengamankan diri, mumpung pengawalnya belum menyambut mereka.

Tapi menjaga Ying adalah tugasnya juga.

"Hei Taufan! Kau pasti curang menggunakan elemenmu untuk menemukan kami, ya?!" teriak Gopal sambil menahan rasa takutnya.

"Hmm? Aku hanya mendengar suara kalian berbicara."

' _Suara...?'_

"Lepaskan, Taufan!" Ying memberontak. Taufan masih kokoh menahan tubuh perempuan keturunan china.

Kepala Gopal terasa terketuk dengan satu kata 'suara'. Ia ingat apa misi mereka langsung, dan juga ingat kalau suara merupakan bagian angin.

Angin itu tidak terlihat dan bebas.

Kau tidak perlu melihat, tapi kau perlu merasakan.

"Aduh!" Ying merasa kakinya sakit tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya yang ambruk tidak ditahan Taufan sigap dan Ying terduduk di tanah.

Kedua laki-laki disana diam melihat Ying mengaduh.

"A—aku keseleo," kata Ying. Kedua matanya terpejam. Gopal membulatkan matanya mengerti mengapa Ying tidak bisa kabur secepat dia. Ying tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya, kalau kakinya saja kesakitan.

Suatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Gopal dan Ying syok melihat Taufan yang malah duduk berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Ying. Ia menarik satu kaki Ying dan mengelus pergelangannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian takut padaku sampai menyiksa tubuh sendiri... maaf..."

Dua kata 'maaf' keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak bukan kamu, aku yang salah. Kau tidak perlu membantuku," balas Ying tersipu.

"Aku akan sembuhkan kakimu cepat. Tenanglah, Ying."

"Kalau begitu carilah obatnya!" tegas Gopal ikut panik.

"KAU SIAPA AKU, BERANINYA MENYURUHKU!"

Pelototan dengan bentakan sarkasme dari Taufan. Gopal kaget.

Ah kalau Ying adalah dasar Taufan sadar sementara waktu, lebih baik Gopal tidak ikut campur. Ia sudah tahu kata kunci untuk kepribadian Taufan berikutnya.

" _The voice don't need to see, just feel."_

Yang artinya sama saja...

Kebaikan bukan dari landasan seseorang mau mengikuti perintahmu. Namun kebaikan berasal dari hati. kau hanya perlu merasa terpanggil untuk bergerak.

' _Dia penolong tapi benci diperintah. Dia mirip dalam tokoh game yang pernah kumainkan.'_

=oOo=

Cuaca sudah menampakkan gelapnya hari tanpa sang mentari. Namun tidak di suatu tempat dimana literan lahar mengelilingi suatu dataran yang terasa panas jika dalam kaki telanjang.

Yaya beberapa kali meremas kedua tangannya. Ia gerigitan saat menyaksikan pertandingan antar laki di depannya menurutnya tidak seimbang.

"Ayo Halilintar! Katanya kau kuat?"

Dengan wajah penuh bekas bakar? Apakah Halilintar sekuat itu menahan segala serangan kaki dari Api yang sangat mengfavoritkan permainan bola sampai itu menjadi jenis kekuatan api dia?

"Tendangan api!"

Bam! Satu bola dengan berkeliling api itu mengenai pipi kanannya, menyisakan luka bakar di letak yang dikenainya. Halilintar dengan peluh masih menghiasi wajah meringis.

"Katamu kalau aku bisa mencetak gol sekali, kau baru akan ikut kami bukan? Aku akan melakukannya," dengan penuh percaya diri, Halilintar menyeka keringatnya yang sudah bercampur dengan debu batu yang terbakar.

Api semakin bersemangat. Ia tertawa puas. "Tentu saja aku bakal menepati janjiku!"

"Halilintar, jangan memaksakan dirimu!" Yaya semakin meremas tangannya kuat ketika lagi-lagi bola api berdentum pada dada laki-laki beriris merah itu. Halilintar terduduk dengan pantat mendarat terlebih dahulu.

"A—aku tidak apa... hahh..." bola yang mengenai dadanya jatuh di dekat kakinya. Ia menciptakan pedang halilintar dan menggunakan pedangnya untuk melakukan lemparan seperti permainan _baseball_.

Ifrit dan Chefuro mengaum mengejek. Perempatan muncul pada kepala Halilintar ketika mendengarnya.

Bola yang dilambung Halilintar hanya bergerak sejauh 60 cm. Yaya menepuk jidatnya yang basah.

=oOo=

"Tuan, aku melihat target tuan ada diatas sana!"

"Aku sudah menduga, Gempa dari awal tidak pernah terpengaruh oleh racun ratu."

"Jadi?"

"... nyanyikan lagu nina bobo padanya."

Bulan bersinar terang. Dari cahayanya, ia memantulkan sebuah alat musik dengan senar berbentuk berdiri. Sebuah harpa diperlihatkannya.

Ada tangan dengan sisik memulai memetik senar tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Little fireball never be dangerous without wood beside it_

.

.

.

A/N: Saya langsung memasukkan Api dan Air disini, jadi angin, api, dan air akan bergabung. Ambush?! Ya, chapter ini dibuat agak panjang jadi chapter depan (insya allah) adalah ending!

Siapa yang memilih Halilintar dan makanan, selamat kepada **Isha Kirara** dan **Chocolate Bubbletea**! Hadiah? Kalian bisa menagih Fanart tokoh Boboiboy satu karakter dengan headshot black white. Saya akan upload FA pada email masing-masing, dan yang merasa disebutkan bisa PM saya langsung~ Karena kalau share pada facebook berasa hadiahnya bagi bersama, betul atau betul? (gak terima juga gapapa, ahh... utang gambar saya udah numpuk Alhamdulillah gak ditumpukin /plok)

Semua clue akan terungkap di chapter depan, terima kasih kepada NaYu yang mencoba ikut berpikir! Saya salut ada author yang penasaran dengan cerita ini (sampai kebawa mimpi lagi). Padahal saya aja mikir cerita ini gak bisa tidur jadinya. Tentang Eclair, apa sudah terbayang dari chapter ini tentang pandangannya terhadap Gempa sendiri?

Juga, saya berterima kasih keada panitia challenge karena memantau saya layaknya mandor meminta jatah bekal anak buahnya /GAGITUOI


	5. Fire and Water Dimension

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Element Dimension**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

For #RGSurviveChallenge

.

.

.

"Aduh... kalian kok ninggalin aku sih..."

Dari dalam ruangan dimana dihampar dedaunan hijau yang besar, ada sosok bola dengan nuansa kuning dominan mengaduh. Menggunakan kedua kakinya yang berupa roda, dari tadi robot itu mengintip sana-sini mencoba mencari jalan keluar secara waspada.

"Bola kuasa begini malah ditinggal," gerutu Ochobot pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kini benar-benar takut, karena ia takkan bisa berkutik apa-apa ketika ditangkap musuh. Ia hanya bisa melakukan usaha yaitu kabur.

Pemberi kuasa, namun ia sendiri tidak bisa melindungi dirinya.

Kadang Ochobot pernah untuk setidaknya andai ia seperti robot milik musuh mereka itu; si Probe. Menjadi robot petarung yang bisa melindungi sendiri. Tidak perlu menyusahkan orang lain.

Namun angan hanyalah angan.

"Mereka benar-benar meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Suara yang terdengar familiar didengar Ochobot. Tadinya ia tidak mendengar suara apapun sebelum satu kalimat itu muncul. Bagaimana bisa ada 'dia'?

"ADU DU?!"

Sesuatu mengangkat tubuh mesin mekanik itu tinggi. Ochobot mengerang, mencoba melepaskan diri dari dua telapak tangan yang memeganngi kedua sisi tubuhnya sekarang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, ADU DU!"

"Ratu Eclair, aku sudah mendapatkannya," Adu Du tidak peduli dengan erangan robot kuasa. "Lagian bukan aku yang menahanmu, Ochobot."

"Bagus."

Ochobot menghadap depan dan menghentikan aksi sia-sianya. Memang benar, Adu Du berdiri di depannya. Namun sesuatu mendekati si alien berkepala kotak itu begitu anggun; seperti manusia yang mengikuti model internasional. Ia lirik ke belakang, mendapati sosok monster bertubuh manusia dengan otot kekar lagi besar mengenggamnya dengan hanya satu tangan.

"Apa... APA YANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN?!" teriak Ochobot ketakutan.

"Apa yang kami rencanakan?" Adu Du tertawa. "Aku baru dapat fakta tentangmu setelah berbincang dengan sang Eclair. Aku sungguh tidak percaya, aku dahulu menyia-yiakan sesuatu yang spektakuler!"

"Ochobot... diciptakan oleh professor yang menggilai sesuatu yang instan. Teknologi dan sihir, dialah yang dahulu memperkenalkan bahwa apa yang seperti 'langit dan bumi' itu ternyata satu."

Apakah Eclair tahu masa lalu Ochobot sendiri? Robot berbentuk bola itu kaget bukan main. Masa lalunya itu sebenarnya tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan tidak boleh ada yang tahu.

Tapi ia baru ingat, kalau dulu Eclair pernah ada dalam memori kelamnya.

=oOo=

Daritadi kedua iris Fang bermain-main. Melirik pada sosok perempuan dengan tubuh tidak normal dan apa yang digenggamnya secara bergantian. Apa? apa yang harus dipilihnya?

"Oy Fang, kau melamun kah?" tegur Gempa. Menunggu si pengendali bayang membuka mulut bukan main lamanya. Pasti melamun. Apa lagi?

"Enghh..." pemuda berkacamata itu menggeleng kepalanya kecil. "Tidak apa-apa..."

Wanita yang sedari tadi menunggu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadapnya, hanya bisa diam terpaku ketika pemuda di depannya kini menyodorkan sebuah donat kepadanya. Lumuran saus putih dengan pernak-pernik hiasan lainnya, terkemas rapi di dalam sebuah plastik untuk mencegah _topping_ terkontaminasi dengan udara luar. Membuat sang harpie itu tergiur memandangnya.

Perempuan itu adalah seekor harpie, tentu saja. Karena dia punya sayap. Fang pernah tahu jenis makhluk tersebut karena ia juga hobi bermain _game fantasy_.

"Mau aku bukain?" tawar Fang. Ia mencoba menangkap mengapa perempuan di depannya hanya diam tidak bicara. Mungkin ia tidak tahu bagaimana memakannya.

"Bukain?"

Fang menghela napas. Ia langsung menarik kembali donat itu lalu membuka bungkusnya. Pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu memposisikan berjongkok, menyuapi perempuan itu yang masih duduk dengan kedua lututnya.

"Makanlah. Pasti enak," disertai senyuman lembut, Fang berharap usahanya membujuk manis membuat perempuan itu tidak sungkan menerimanya.

Di sisi lain, Gempa ikut memerhatikan mereka. Ia mengukir senyuman keci dari bibir tipisnya. Takjub dengan pemikiran rivalnya itu, yang lebih mementingkan siapa yang memerlukan dari sebuah ego. Biasanya... Fang selalu berbuat jelek. Gempa ingat Fang pernah menyelip barisan para anak-anak yang mengantri di kantin hanya untuk mendapat donat itu lebih dahulu.

Sekarang Fang memang benar-benar berubah. Menjadi lebih baik lagi dewasa. Meski dalam beberapa pertarungan dahulu, Fang selalu percaya kekerasan akan lebih jauh membuahkan hasil yang baik. Setidaknya dia sedikit maju untuk mengerti peranya sebagai orang yang dititip kuasa oleh Ochobot.

Melodi petikan mengiang pada telinga pengendali tanah. Begitu merdu dan memikat. Entah darimana dan mengapa ada orang yang mau-maunya mengambil waktu nyaris akan malam, hanya untuk bermain musik petik.

 _Datanglah... datanglah..._

 _Meski hujan badai menghalang..._

 _Datanglah... oh datanglah..._

 _Karena sisikku takkan berkilau, tanpa sepasang netramu menjengkukku..._

Tubuh laki-laki bertopi terbalik itu memutar 180 derajat. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari asal suara itu berkumandang. Nada kesepian dengan terdengar sedih. Hatinya bergerak ingin mendamaikan rasa sendirian itu dengan sedikit waktu kehadirannya,

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ada di depannya, jika terus mengikuti hati.

Seperti layaknya sebutir debu yang terbawa arus air.

=oOo=

"Taufan, berhenti..."

Kedua pelupuk mata perempuan bermata empat itu menyipit. Ia sudah berapa kali menepis tangan pengendali elemen angin itu menyentuh pergelangan kakinya.

"Uratmu melilit dengan tulang. Kau harusnya mengerti itu."

Laki-laki bertopi miring mencoba menggapai kaki si perempuan pemanipulasi waktu. Dan lagi-lagi, tamparan tangan didapatkan dia.

Taufan berniat baik sebenarnya, untuk membuat perempuan setahun lebih muda darinya itu tidak lagi merintih kasakitan. Tapi bagaianapun metode penyembuhan, pasti pada awal ada saja yang namanya rasa tidak rela untuk sakit lebih dari apa yang sudah ada. Manusia saja jarang yang mau minum obat pahit. Bagaimana dengan seorang gadis yang harus mengikuti laki-laki yang pengetahuan IPA saja kurang, tapi dengan memainkan kakinya begitu kuat hingga menjadi sebab sensasi ngilu begitu besar?

"Hahh..." bocah bertubuh gempal mendesah. "Sampai kapan kalian saling keras hati begitu?"

"Kakiku sakit! Aku takut dia mematahkan sendinya!"

"Aku mencoba menolong, wahai perempuan labil yang tidak tahu mana waktu yang pas untuk berkeras hati!"

"Aku takkan berkeras hati, jika kau tidak berniat menyakitiku! Dasar kau!"

"Kalau mau sembuh, harus ikuti perintahku lah"

Gopal... kau semakin membuat suasana panas.

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalau Ying tidak mau, biar aku yang sembuhkan," Gopal menarik kedua tangannya lalu memijit-mijit satu persatu dari mereka. Suara patahan antar sendi tidak terdengar, tapi setidaknya cukup membuat Ying meneguk liurnya.

"Aku—aku bisa," Ying memaksakan kedua kakinya untuk tegak. Lumayan menahan nyeri sedikit, ia bisa berdiri seperti tidak terkena apa-apa. "Larian laju!"

Dan ia hanya bisa menempuh lari sepanjang 300 meter. Tubuhnya kembali terjatuh lagi.

"Ying!" kedua laki-laki itu segera menghampiri Ying. Taufan mungkin lebih cepat dari Gopal karena selain ia mempunyai _hover board_ , tubuhnya mendukung untuk kelajuannya bergerak. Sesaat Gopal merutuki badannya yang seperti gajah bengkak.

Perempuan keturunan negeri tirai bambu pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya. Kebetulan ia rebah dalam posisi telungkup. Ia tidak perlu memutar badannya dari hamparan rumput kecil dan bebatuan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Bwoosh! Angin laju menyusul kelajuan Taufan memakai _hover board_ nya. Betapa terkejutnya sang pengendali angin tidak lagi menemukan sosok Ying kembali.

Kepalanya mendongak ke atas lalu mendapati sosok naga dengan kedua tanduk kayu melambungkan tubuh Ying ke udara, dan segesit mungkin ia menggunakan punggungnya untuk menangkap apa yang ia lempar. Disana juga terlihat sosok laki-laki bertubuh gempal duduk di depan Ying. Naga tersebut berbelok menuju ke arah Taufan, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang semakin lama terlihat begitu raksasa.

Naga dengan ukuran lebih dari 12 kaki itu mendarat tepat di depan Taufan. Sedikit ada hembusan angin yang dibuat dari kedua sayap berbahan daun merah dengan kilauan biru juga ungu, mampu membuat tubuh laki-lak bertopi miring terdorong.

Taufan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbawa dengan memposisikan duduk.

"Maaf aku lupa kamu, Phico."

Kepala sang naga diturun sedikit. Taufan memanjangkan tangannya setelah didekati sosok makhluk berbadan putih berloreng kuning itu, lalu membelainya.

"Hei, kurasa Taufan sudah sadar," bisik Gopal. "Meski tidak ingat dia telah melakukan apa dengan kita—mungkin—dia mau tuh bantu kita."

"Memang racunnya seperti apa sih?"

"Aih kau seperti tidak tahu saja. Kalau kau tahu siapa kau, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengendalikanmu."

"Jadi... dia sadar siapa dia?"

"Mungkin? Karena dia sadar dia suka menolong, makanya dia kembali 'kan? Ochobot pernah bilang kalau Halilintar lupa alasan hidup dia takkan terkendali atau berbalik jadi musuh kita. Seperti itu juga keadaan yang lainnya. Tapi Taufan sudah ingat."

"Racunnya tidak kuat... jadinya? Jadi yang membuat mereka lupa, karena memang mereka sendiri lupa siapa mereka?"

"Yap. Bukannya begitu, Ochobot?"

Mereka berdua saling memandang sejenak. Masing-masing menyamakan reaksi terkejut.

"Dan... aku rasa, kita melupakan sesuatu."

=oOo=

"Halilintar! Ayo berhenti!"

Sudah beberapa kali perempuan dengan kepala serba tertutup kain itu menyeru hal yang sama. Suaranya terdengar kecil, kehabisan suara. Namun mengapa dari tadi teriakannya tidak membuat laki-laki yang bersamanya itu menghentikan perlawanannya terhadap orang yang berwajah sama dengannya?

Duakh! Satu tendangan dari Api dikerahkan dan mengenai bahu kanan Halilintar. Api membuat lagi bola api serupa, lalu ia lambungkan dan mengenai dahi Halilintar. Berapa bola sudah dilemparkan Api?

Yaya menutup mulutnya. Hatinya teriris meihat pertempuran tidak seimbang—walau bagi Api itu seimbang, namun siapa yang akan menganggapnya setara jika kamu menguasai permainan yang kau buat sendiri sedang orang tiidak? Juga kerasnya hati Halilintar sendiri membuat hatinya semakin pilu.

Tidak tahan untuk melihat kesekian kalinya bola melambung dan menghantam bagian tubuh Halilintar, ia berlari. Mencoba menggapai tangan pengendali kuasa petir itu.

"Aku... aku akan berusaha. Aku punya jalanku sendiri, untuk menyelesaikan masalah di depanku..."

Kedua kaki Yaya terhenti sendiri.

"Aku akan buktikan, kalau aku memang kuat... aku akan coreng omong kosong Taufan dulu ... ukhh...!"

Tubuhnya tumbang. Kakinya berkata lain untuk niat kuat pemiliknya sendiri, ia menekuk hingga keseimbangan badan hilang kendali. Yaya memantapkan larinya untuk menangkap tubuh Halilintar. Ia berhasil memapah Halilintar.

"Ayolah Halilintar~ Kau bukannya... kuat, ya?" ejek Api. "Atau aku salah tanggap?"

"Api, ini tidak lucu! Kalau kau membunuh Halilintar, kau juga akan kena dampaknya!" kecam Yaya.

"Aku tidak membunuh! Aku... aku hanya ingin bermain..."

Api memang tercipta dari kepribadian Boboiboy yang merasa masa anak-anaknya malah diisi dengan peran yang tidak sehat bagi umurnya sendiri. Mungkin dia memang kesepian, namun tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa dan bagaimana menahan semua rasa ingin mengisi memori senang-senang.

Api mirip dengan sang landak. Maka... harus ada si kura-kura.

Air lah orang yang harus menjadi 'kura-kura' bagi Api.

Masalahnya, dimana dia? Dan Air, mungkin bisa jadi merupakan musuh mereka juga.

=oOo=

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"

Jeritannya ia buat keras guna dihiraukan. Sialnya, bagaimanapun ia melolong... hasilnya juga nihil. Mereka memang punya niat untuk menangkapnya. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang melepaskan apa yang direncanakannya sebelumnya, bagi sebagian orang.

Ochobot dikekang dalam suatu kurungan sel besi berukuran mini. Mungkin kurungan yang manusia biasa gunakan untuk mengurung monyet? Atau seukuranya. Kemudian kurungan yang ditempati Ochobot diletakkan pada lantai berbahan semen. Lensa robot berbentuk bola itu mengedar sekitar.

Hitam pekat. Hanya dibekali secercah cahaya dari obor yang dipegang pengawal yang membawa dirinya beserta kurungan.

"Ternyata racunku tidak berhasil. Aku sudah tahu dari Gempa, sebelumnya. Dia tidak bisa berkomunikasi denganku. Tapi aku tidak menaruh curiga karena aku sendiri belum pernah memakaikannya pada siapapun."

Suara pembuka berasal dari arah wajah perempuan yang terbiaskan pantulan obor. Wajah yang begitu menyeramka, dengan sisik yang tampak tertimbun dari sedikit areanya.

"KENAPA BISA BEGITU?! KAU PASTI TAHU SESUATU!"

Kurungan dimana Ochobot tempati ia goyang. Begitu kuat, namun hanya berlaku selama kurang lebih satu menit. Sang ratu iblis itu mendamaikan hatinya. Ochobot menahan ketakutannya. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin yang ia mampu.

"JAWAB!"

"Kau tidak tahukah kalau mereka terlahir dari bagian ego!" jerit Ochobot ketakutan. "Kau pasti tahu tidak sembarang teknologi bisa membuat sesuatu berhasil 100 persen!"

"Ego... apakah dia produk gagalmu?"

Eclair memicingkan matanya menatap sang robot. Ochobot hanya bisa diam, dengan lensa biru sebagai matanya kini turun. Menggambarkan bahwa Ochobot tengah sedih.

"Aku tidak tahu... tapi, dampak buruknya memang jika mereka berpecah tidak akan bisa menjadi orang yang sama lagi..."

"Lupa ingatan ya? Menarik. Apa ada salah satu dari mereka yang demikian lalu menyerang?"

"Halilintar," ujar Ochobot jujur. "DIa, pernah menyerang kami."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku... apa?"

"Pasti ada efek samping dari itu."

"Kau bahkan pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana profesor dibunuh oleh eksperimennya. Seperti itulah saat itu kondisiku."

"Jadi sama ya..."

Kedua lensa Ochobot mulai tenggelam masuk. Ia ingin istirahat, melupakan sejenak apa yang barusan bangkit dari buih kenangan kelamnya.

"Kau juga menahan sakit? Lucu. Kurasa Halilintar memang umpan yang cocok. Jangan-jangan dia memang mirip dengan eksperimen beliau yang gagal."

=oOo=

Sang harpie memakan donat dari Fang begitu lahap. Wajahnya yang begitu senang sempat membuat Fang fokus menatapnya begitu lama. Sudah lama sekali sang pengendali bayang tidak berbuat sesuatu untuk menyenangi seseorang—atau mungkin sosok aneh. Ia jadi mengerti mengapa ia nyaman melakukan semua pekerjaan baik yang dikomando oleh rivalnya.

"Hahaha, kau begitu lahap. Coba lihat, Gempa."

Perempuan itu mengangguk ketika Fang kembali bersuara. Namun respon dari orang kedua tidak kunjung bersuara sejak Fang mengajak bicara. Hei, dia marah atau apa?

"Boboiboy?" tegur Fang sambil membalikkan badannya. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari kemana rival yang barusana bersamanya?

"Gempa?" panggil Fang sambil berjalan, namun tidak meninggalkan harpie itu begitu jauh.

"Gempa!"

"Gempa! Kau jangan bercanda! Kita tidak boleh main petak umpet, apalagi waktunya malam!" Fang kehabisan kesabaran.

"Temanmu yang kedua tangannya ke belakang tadi, ya? Kukira dia hanya orang numpang lewat saja," harpie itu tampak cemas dengan Fang.

"Dia memang temankku, har—"

"Panggil aku Rebecca."

"Aku Fang," ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Astaga Fang, ingat waktu adalah uang! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lupa dengan apa yang harus ia fokus sekarang. "Kau ada lihat temanku, Rebecca?"

"Dia tadi diundang oleh Myta."

"Siapa dia?" kepala Fang agak dimiringkan, bingung.

"Dia... seekor siren. Temanku dari dunia air. Kami begitu akrab, tapi dia memang tidak pernah memenuhi satu permintaanku sekalipun sepanjang kami bersama."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kalian sahabat?"

"Myta suka menyendiri... tapi aku tidak tahu dia itu suka menyendiri atau tidak, karena juga kadang ia mengajak satu teman untuk menghampiri dia dengan memainkan harpanya."

Fang terhenyak sebentar. "Jadi mengapa aku tidak mendengar lagunya?"

"Karena kau fokus denganku."

Cukup masuk akal. "Baiklah. Aku cari temanku dulu. Selamat tinggal, Rebecca."

"Tunggu!"

Fang yang tadi ingin berlari terhenti kembali. "Apa?"

"Terima kasih untuk donatnya. Begitu enak," senyuman tulus dari sang harpie membuat pengendali bayang ikut membalas tersenyum. "Dan sebagai gantinya, kuharap kau mau memakai milikku."

"Aku bukan orang yang suka pamrih. Terima kasih buat tawarannya—"

Rebecca menahan pundak Fang. "Myta bukan orang yang suka ada pengganggu saat ada tamunya datang. Jadi, mungkin kau perlu 'dia' bersamamu."

"Dia?"

"Sayap icarus."

=oOo=

Kedua sayap besar dari dedauan itu mengepak kuat. pemiliknya—yang merupakan seekor naga putih—terbang menanjak turun begitu laju. Diatas punggungnya ada tiga orang yang bersusah payah menahan posisi benar agar tidak terbawa angin tolakannya.

"Dan disaat seperti ini tidak ada Ochobot—makanya aku takut memakai kekuatanku!" jerit Ying lumayan keras. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat karea ia nyaris melepas cengkeramannya pada tanduk sang naga.

Gopal juga memandang Ying takut. Sedang Taufan malah bersenang-senang memeluk salah satu duri kayu yang Taufan panggil Phico.

Terlihat pada ujung sebuah gunung berapi dimana percikan api berkeliaran meluap darinya. Ying membulatkan matanya ketika menangkap sesuatu apa yang membuat percikan tersebut ada. Sosok laki-laki berpakaian kategori panas itu saling bermain bola—lebih tepatnya laki-laki berpakaian merah agak jingga menendang bola pada laki-laki berjaket merah kehitaman di depannya.

"TAUFAN! LIHAT!" Ying menunjuk isi gunung berapi. "API DAN HALILINTAR BERTARUNG!"

"APA KAU BILANG?! AKU TIDAK DENGAAAAARRRRRR~" balas Taufan melankonis.

"TAUFAN, HALILINTAR ADA DI GUNUNG BERAPI!"

"AKU TIDAK DENGAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Tenggorokan Ying kering sudah. Namun disaat ia akan pasrah, sang naga memang akan terbang masuk menuju isi gunung yang ditunjuk Ying. _'Uh kalau tahu, mending aku tidak usah teriak,'_ gerutunya.

Dibantu pendaran cahaya bulan, Phico mendapatka tempat layak mendarat; yaitu pada bibir gunung berapi. Taufan menarik hover boardnya menuju dimana Halilintar memang sudah terlihat akan tumbang.

Yaya yang dari kejauhan melihat Taufan mendekati mereka. Reaksinya yaitu berlari ke hadapan Halilintar lalu merentangkan tangannya. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti dia lebih..."

"Hei Yaya, Taufan sudah sadar!"

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya. Kini pandangannya teralihkan memandang sumber suara laki-laki selain para Boboiboy. "Gopal? Ying mana?"

"Aku disini!" Ying melambai di sebelah Gopal.

"Kalian.. berhasil... ya?" Yaya merasa berdosa karena meninggalkan kedua temannya di atas. padahal dia yang kabur, justru temannya yang masih berada di lokasi gawat kini membantu karena berhasil menaklukkan Taufan. Rasanya Yaya begitu payah.

"GROOAAAAA!"

Ifrit mengaum marah melihat keributan dari reunian anak-anak di depannya.

"Kalian jangan halangi pertarungan aku dan Halilintar!" ketus Api disana. Ia mewakili kemarahan ifrit kepada mereka.

"Api! Egois dan kebutuhan itu beda! Kau tidak bisa selamanya membuat orang melayanimu kalau kau kesepian. Ingat, Api!" tukas Gopal.

"Apa urusanmu bocah bertubuh bengkak?!"

Bwoosh! Bola api diberikan Api kepada Gopal. Disaat itu juga Taufan melesatkan bola anginnya agar arah sang api terganggu; tidak sampai pada target penyerang.

"Api, aku tahu kok kalau kau hobi bermain. Aku tahu kok kalau kau begitu kesepian ingin bersama teman. Kita 'kan, sama," mulai Taufan. "Walau aku lebih santai menghadapi hidup darimu."

Semua menatap Taufan heran. Lagi-lagi pecahan yang pamernya kelewatan ini mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu diucapkan.

"Kau bisa bermain bersama kami, kalau kau tidak menyakiti kami. Kau bisa terus bersama kami, kalau kau bisa merawat kami."

Asalkan kau tidak mendesak suatu api membakar semua persediaan kayu bakar yang kau berikan pun, api itu akan terus hidup abadi sampai sang kayu yang ia lalap habis menjadi abu.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan sesuatu. Karena tanpa paksaan, asalkan dari hati yang tulus, kami akan awet bersamamu," sambung Gopal yang masih berada di atas kepala sang naga.

 _Kami akan menjadi kayu yang selalu menghidupimu. Karena tanpa kau pun, kami juga bisa kesepian sama sepertimu._

"K—kalian berjanji... berjanji akan selalu bermain bersamaku?" kedua iris merah jingga Api berkaca-kaca. Tidak berlangsung lama, muncul genangan air yang kemudian menitik menjadi air mata. Api menangis.

"Api masih mudah untuk dihasut karena dia masih mau mendengarkan orang meskipun terlihat cuek," bisik Ying. "Lagi-lagi, kau tepat. Hebat kau, Gopal."

"Dia itu menghargai setiap apa yang orang komentar tentangnya, tapi dia tidak mau memasukkannya karena menjadi beban. Karena itu Api berusaha mencari kegiatan yang dapat membuatnya lepas dari hal-hal yang membuatnya jengkel."

"Gempa yang suka memberitahu. Taufan yang suka menolong. Api yang suka mendengarkan. Kau bisa membuat lagi untuk Air?"

"Dia sulit karena orangnya tertutup. Lagian aku masih pusing karena kita masih kehilangan Ochobot!" geram Gopal menyesali diri.

Dari sana, Halilintar yang terbaring itu merutuk dirinya. Ia tidak berguna lagi untuk kali ini.

Dan kegelapan hati mulai meretakkan hati sang pengendali petir.

.

.

.

 _The river looks calm, but opposite from the inside of it_

.

.

.

A/N: Kesibukan gambar saking santai, terkutuklah saya. Maaf ralat, chapter depan benar-benar akan jadi chapter terakhir karena saya butuh referensi lebih untuk endingnya. Hei yang penyuka fanfic ini, ada yang sudah melihat rupa Phico; naganya Taufan? Dia muncul juga saat awal Taufan jadi jahat kok, walau detailnya salah saat itu. Yang mau lihat rupanya bisa mengunjungi akun deviantart saya pada bio akun ffn saya ini. Saya berterimakasih dengan salah satu grup roleplay yang membangkitkan jiwa fantasi saya. Benar-benar menjadi tempat belajar saya menulis namun bisa dimengerti orang.

RG itu kependekan dari Riddle; Guess. Sesuai dengan jenis challengenya, saya harus mengikuti ketiga kosakata disana untuk dijadikan suatu cerita; seperti sekarang ini!

Saya berterimakasih dengan **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** buat partisipasinya membangkitkan saya menulis, yah walau stuck setengah dan baru saya lanjut setelah pesanan gambar selesai sih. Maaf atas keterlambatannya. *bow* Mungkin ada yang sadar disini, bagaimana mereka bisa sadarkan Air? Karena saya memasang promptnya sekilas pada satu adegan disini.

Thanks for your review, fav, follow, and who read this fanfic to this chapter! See you at the end chapter!


	6. Water Dimension and New Trouble!

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

 **Element Dimension**

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

For #RGSurviveChallenge

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun, kalau Halilintar bersama Taufan pasti bala akan menimpanya. Atau kata lain, kesialan.

Entah ini hanyalah hipotesa laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu—semoga saja demikian—atau memang apa yang menganggu pikirannya terus terjadi. Taufan yang bertarung bersamanya malah menjadi sebab usahanya gagal. Seperti misal saat melawan robot pango.

Tapi Halilintar memang tidak bisa memarahinya juga. Sebagaimana dia menjauhi sang pria periang, dia lebih beranggapan Gempa yang lebih baik menangani kasus sendirian dari Taufan. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia jaga darinya, yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.

" _Hei Halilintar, aku—aku tidak bermaksud mencari ribut denganmu—serius!"_

" _Setelah mengatai aku paling lemah? Cih! Aku akan buktikan kalau aku lebih kuat dari siapapun!"_

Halilintar percaya dirinya cukup kuat. Definisi petir ialah menghancurkan dari dalam, tidak seperti api yang merupakan kebalikannya dimana menghancurkan dari luar. Jika air adalah elemen penyembuh dari dalam jua —tidak heran ia yang selalu menjadi syarat wajib pertama untuk melakukan kewajiban agama islam karena ia mampu membuat 'apa yang didalam kembali ingat perannya', maka petir bagaikan virus yang bisa membuat elemen air tidak berkutik. Kata lain, hanya petir yang bekerja di 'dalam' bisa menyerang air yang punya peran serupa.

Itu juga berarti ia bisa menghancurkan seseorang dari dalam.

"Lalu Taufan, kau dan Api akan ke tempat Air berdua sedang kami harus menjaga Halilintar?"

"Kalian 'kan lebih dekat darinya. Lagian, Gempa lebih membutuhkan kami sekarang. Aku tidak bilang aku akan membawa Api turut serta."

"Taufan! Tunggu!"

Berbagai suara manusia dan alam bergabung menghiasi pendengaran sang pengendali petir yang masih terkulai. Memasang indera pendengarnya secara baik.

"Taufan, kau juga Boboiboy. Harusnya kau yang lebih tahu dari kami."

"Taufan punya masalah dengan Halilintar sendiri. Jangan memaksanya untuk menenangkan Halilintar."

"Yah benar kata Api. _Adios_ semuanya~"

Suara percakapan sempat terhenti cukup lama. Kemudian tidak berangsur lama suara laki-laki memulai kembali ppercakapan.

"... Bagaimana denganmu sendiri, Api?"

"Aku masih berusaha menyeka tangisanku. Jangan suruh-suruh dong, ah."

"Kekanakan sekali."

"APA KAU BILANG, GOPAL?!"

"Ehh—tolong! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

Halilintar memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana gambaran obrolan mereka sekarang. Gopal dan Api yang saling berdebat—menurut sudut pandang Halilintar sendiri (padahal jelas-jelas Gopal tengah menghindari amukan sang Api). Yaya dan Ying yang berlari menuju ke arahnya. Dan... Taufan yang terbang bersama _hover board_ nya meninggalkan lapangan gunung merapi.

Bahkan Taufan pun sedikit demi sedikit menjauhinya.

"Cih."

Yaya terhenti dari larinya kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan kawan sekaligus sahabatnya. Ying ikut terhenti.

"TAUFAN! SETAN KAU!"

Set! Angin menabrak kedua perempuan itu, seakan ada yang melaju melintasi mereka. Halilintar menggunakan lari kilatnya untuk keluar dari gunung berapi.

"Eh? Halilintar!" Yaya mengaktifkan jam kuasanya untuk terbang menyusul Halilintar. Gopal dan Api yang sibuk sendiri, melongo kemudian melihat semua temannya pergi.

"ADA APA SIH?!" jerit Gopal dan Api bersamaan.

Ah iya, Yaya harus membawa Gopal keluar. Ia berbalik kembali, membiarkan Halilintar mengejar Taufan tanpa alasan yang ia ketahui.

=oOo=

"Hmmm, menarik."

"Jangan permainkan dia," pinta sang robot yang masih disekap dalam kurungan besi. "Aku mohon, hatinya paling rentan dibanding yang lain."

Sebenarny Api juga termasuk. Yah, tapi Api bukan pendendam seperti Halilintar. Yang selalu ingat apa yang orang nilai kepadanya sampai kapanpun. Karena Halilintar adalah orang yang condong menganggap dirinya sudah perfeksionis. Ketika dijatuhkan sedikit saja, ia akan ingat siapa orang yang telah membuatnya gugur.

"Tidakkah kau senang kalau pecahan yang paling lemah karena 'dirantai' ini, justru akan jadi diri laki-laki itu paling kuat?"

Rantai Halilintar hanyalah 'kepedulian'. Selama hal tersebut masih memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya, ia tidak bisa mengeksploitasikan potensial kekuatannya sendiri karena takut menyakiti orang yang harus ia lindungi. Itu yang ditangkap Ochobot pada apa yang Eclair maksud.

"Bagi Boboiboy, yang penting kuat karena melindungi orang. Bukan menjadi kuat namun menelantarkan semuanya... kumohon, jangan..."

Eclair mendengar permohonan Ochobot sebagai melodi baginya. Ia senang melihat siapapun menderita. Itu bagian kesenangan.

"Kau bilang Halilintar menjadi jahat karena mendengarkan musuh, bukan?"

Ochobot hanya bisa terdiam kini. Eclair menyumbingkan senyum iblisnya.

"Kita ke dimensi air."

=oOo=

Bocah bertopi biru ke depan duduk pada batu besar pada ujung akhir sungai menuju laut. Ditemani oleh sosok perempuan dengan kulit bersisik, mereka duduk tenang bertemankan melodi harpa yang memikat.

Ada laki-laki dengan topi terbalik berjalan menghampiri mereka dari atas dataran. Tubuhnya kaku dan melangkah layaknya robot. Sang perempuan yang masih bermain harpa itu menahan senar-senar bergetar. Melodi terhenti dari pendengaran. Pemuda tersebut terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Selamat datang menuju kematian."

Sambutan dari Air memang pendek, namun terdengar mengerikan.

Gempa menyipitkan matanya. Satu bulir peluh mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Sialnya, tangannya masih diikat padahal kematian terlihat sejengkal saja lagi.

"Musuh dalam selimut. Ratu tidak perlu orang yang bisa menyusahkan."

Gertakan gigi dilakukan Gempa. "Air, maaf aku hanya berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar. Aku selalu mencari jalan bagaimana mengalahkan permainan aneh ini!"

"Jadi, bagaimana?" siren itu menopang dagu begitu genit dengan sebelah tangan.

"Buat dia tenggelam."

"Permintaan diterima~"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU, AIR—"

Lagi-lagi senar harpa bergetar, menciptakan melodi berurut mengikuti kuat lemahnya tangan gemulai sang siren. Kaki Gempa tidak mau menurut pada pemiliknya. Kini ia berjalan seperti boneka yang dikendalikan.

' _Tolong, Fang! Tolong aku!'_

Semakin lama irama musik begitu terdengar mencekam. Menggambarkan suasana angker yang harus dihadapi Gempa kemudian. Secara definisi, tanah lemah dengan air. Bila ia basah, sudah pasti ia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Ditambah lagi kedua tangannya yang masih berupa batu, menambah massa hingga ia cepat tenggelam.

Satu tapak kaki lagi akan membuat tubuhnya ikut terseret jatuh.

Ting!

Sesaat melodi kematian tidak terdengar oleh sepasang telinga Gempa. Sunyi senyap hanya bertemankan desiran sungai dan angin malam.

' _Ada apa?'_

"AIR! BERHENTI!"

Bwoosh! Angin besar nyaris akan menerbangkan topi Air. Pemiliknya menahan sang topi untuk terangkat. Ia mendongak, menemukan sosok laki-laki berparas sepertinya melayang di atas _hover board_ angin. Topi miringnya ia tahan sekuat mungkin.

"Taufan? Kenapa—"

"Musuh kita bukan Gempa! Tapi ratu kita sendiri!" ucap Taufan. Gempa yang melihat salah satu pecahannya sadar siapa dia entah harus bersyukur atau apa.

"Kau sudah bersengkokol dengan mereka?!" wajah Air terlihat kelam dari biasanya. "Pedang air!"

"Pusaran taufan!"

Pedang air dan bola dari kumpulan angin beradu. Taufan membentangkan tangannya, menambah laju desiran angin membentuk pola bola.

"AIR! KAU TAHU, OTAKMU SEDANG DIPERMAINKAN!" peringat Taufan.

"Justru otakmu yang dipermainkan!" Slash! Pedang air memecah kubahan angin.

"Taufan!"

Ada yang menarik tangan Taufan cepat. Seandainya saja telat sedikit, kepala Taufan sudah terhempas oleh elemen dominan Air tersebut. Laki-laki yang masih mempererat aliran air berbentuk pedang pada tangan melotot, namun tersembunyi karena topi yang menunduk itu menutupi setengah wajahnya—termasuk sepasang indera penglihatannya sendiri.

"Eh... FANG, KAU TERBANG DI MALAM HARI?!"

Bulu-bulu sayap yang terbentang dari kedua lengan sang pengendali bayang. Berwarna berlawanan dari harusnya elemen yang Fang miliki. Para bulu yang lepas membuat terbangnya begitu menawan. Begitu penilaian Taufan sendiri.

"Aku memimjam sayap. Jangan mentertawakan aku," meski hanya dengan satu tangan, Fang masih bisa terbang dari derasnya air dan udara malam. Kepalanya lalu menoleh Air yang masihi berdiri menatap mereka. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Taufan, Air. Otakmu sedang dipermainkan. Kau lupa jati diri, dan saat ada yang mengaku ada dipihakmu, kau anggap musuh dari orang tersebut musuhmu juga."

"Aku ingat siapa aku. Bahkan aku ingat bagaimana menggunakan kekuatanku," Air yang berdiri dari karang pasca bertarung melawan Taufan, memperbaiki letak topinya. "Karangan kalian tidak berpengaruh padaku."

Gempa menghela napas pasrah. _'Tolonglah, biarkan aku beraksi, Eloise...'_

=oOo=

Halilintar menendang batang pohon besar sambil mengukir ujung bilah pedang halilintarnya pada sang tubuh pohon. Mengamuk kesetanan, Halilintar berdecak marah namun tidak membuat sang pohoon tumbang.

"PENAKUT KAU, TAUFAAAANNNNN!" teriaknya marah.

"Eh dia itu kenapa sih? Marah-marah sendiri. Bawa-bawa perasaan sendiri. Aku merasa jengkel dengan pecahan Boboiboy satu ini."

Ying mengintip pada celah pohon. Merasa aneh dengan kelakuan Halilintar yang serba menyalahkan apapun. Biasanya dia kalem—walau tidak sependiam Air. Tapi cukuplah tidak membuat sekitar berisik.

Tapi sekarang kepala Ying serasa ingin pecah. Saking berisiknya.

"Padahal disana Taufan sudah kelihatan bertarung dengan Air," Yaya yang ikut mengintip di sebelah Ying ikut bersuara. Gopal yang terpaksa ikut negosiasi tanpa rencana itu hanya mendengarkan. Sambil menutup mulut Api—sebagai aksi waspada minimnya mereka semua akan tertangkap basah sang pengendali petir.

"Itulah dia, suka menyalahkan orang lain atas kekurangannya," gerutu Gopal berbisik. Ying dan Api mengangguk membenarkan. Yaya memutar bola matanya tanda tidak setuju.

Laki-laki serba hitam merah itu terduduk pada tanah. Semua anggota yang bersembunyi keheranan. Masing-masing memanjangkan lehernya.

"Khh, kenapa aku selalu takut menjadi lemah?" ia tersenyum tipis—dan beberapa seperti Gopal dan Api justru melihatnya sebagai senyum neraka.

Yaya paham akan Halilintar yang selalu ingin menjadi berguna bagi yang lain. Dia tahu saat itu alasan Halilintar berhasil dipengaruhi musuh mereka—Adu Du—hanya sebagai apresiasinya agar 'dilihat'.

Halilintar itu memang bagian Boboiboy. Tapi sebagai sosok yang terlahir dari memori Boboiboy yang mendominasi rasa takut, ia adalah sosok yang ingin diterima bagaimanapun jalannya. Ia berusaha membuktikan, bahwa apapun ia bisa lakukan dan tidak mau dipandang rendah. Harga dirinya sebegitu tinggi. Yang menjadi bagian sosok angkuh Boboiboy sendiri yang mendominasi sifat baik.

Halilintar hanya mau 'terpandang'.

"Asalkan kau melepaskan apa yang mengekangmu, kau bisa menjadi yang terkuat tanpa perlu gelisah menyakiti perasaan yang lain."

Semua anggota yang mengintip mengambil ancang-ancang ingin melawan. Yaya membentangkan tangannya menyuruh mereka jangan bergerak, "Stt! Jangan gegabah!"

Api berbisik dengan nada tinggi, "Hei Halilintar dalam bahaya!"

"Yang bahaya adalah kita bertindak gegabah! Halilintar akan kesusahan melindungi kita!"

Api kini hanya bisa menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Kau... untuk apa kesini!" Halilintar berdiri lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda hendak melontarkan pedang halilintar yang sudah ia genggam. Sosok makhluk seperti manusia tanpa busana—dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam berhiasan—alias Eclair, datang membawa kandang besi berukuran sedang.

"Boboiboy! Tolong jangan dengar dia!" pinta sang robot yang tertahan dalam kurungan. Kedua iris Halilintar mengecil tanda terkejut.

"Ochobot?!"

"Serang aku, kalau kau ingin Ochobot juga kena. Fufufu~"

Halilintar memperbaiki posisinya begitu lemas. Pedang halilinntar lenyap dari tangannya. "Apa maumu?"

"Menjadi lemah memang tidak mengenakkan~ Aku memang mencari cara agar bisa kuat tanpa tanding. Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku tidak pernah mau setuju dengan negosiasi iblis memalukan sepertimu!"

Wajah cemberut dari Eclair. "Apa? Kau takkan menyesal mengikuti tawaranku."

"Lalu memanfaatkan aku menjadi seperti empat pecahanku yang lain, ya kan?"

"Mereka aku kendalikan, tapi untukmu pengecualian. Kau bebas menentukan hakmu."

"Jangan!" mohon Ochobot. "Dia tahu kelemahan kali—"

"Ish, tidak baik memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Ini obrolanku dan Halilintar, robot manis~"

Kurungan pun dibukanya lalu mengeluarkan Ochobot begitu paksa. Sang robot merintih seiring rasa takut menguasainya. "Tolong Boboiboy!"

Halilintar memandangnya takut. "Tch! Pedang halilintar!"

Perisai transparan berwarna hitam keunguan menghalangi kontak senjata Halilintar mengenai target.

"Jangan sentimen."

"Lepaskan Ochobot!"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan melepas Ochobot kalau kau ikut denganku~ Aku benar-benar takkan mengusik hakmu. Aku akan membantumu agar dipandang temanmu menjadi kuat. Karena kau hanya perlu menghancurkan 'rantai' yang selalu membelenggumu."

"Bola api!"

Perisai bening itu tidak juga amemudar. Bola api hanya bagai sebutir debu yang kemudian menghilang ditiup angin.

"Menguntit obrolan privasi orang itu tidak lucu!"

"AKKKKHHHH!"

Halilintar menolehkan kepalanya spontan. Keempat rekannya—Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Api—terkekan oleh bola bening kehitaman. Mereka menjerit-jerit, sampai suara mereka menggema pedih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?! LEPASKAN MEREKA!"

"KAU TIDAK PERLU ORANG YANG MENGEKANG POTENSIAL KEKUATANMU! HAHAHAHA!"

Ketakutan luar biasa membuat tubuh Halilintar bergetar. Ia gelisah, sedih, dan marah. Bercampur aduk melihat teman-temannya disiksa di dalam kubahan tersebut tanpa terlihat apa sebabnya.

"Lepaskan... lepaskan orang-orang penting dalam hidupmu..."

"Le...pas...kan...?"

Halilintar mendongak lamban, menatap Eclair takut.

"Kau tidak perlu memasukkan mereka dalam kategori orang yang harus kau lindungi. Karena mereka takkan pernah menganggapmu kuat, selama mereka masih hidup."

Kau takut melihat langit yang begitu luas karena kau punya sesuatu yang kau lindungi dimana bisa menyerangmu. Kau selalu merasa akan ditarik ke jurang yang dalam, karena kau punya beban untuk melindungi orang lain yang bisa meragukanmu.

"Dan jika kau lenyapkan apa yang membebanimu, kau akan bisa lakukan apa yang kau mau tanpa beban. Lepaskan teman-teman yang berarti dari hidupmu. Kau bukan hidup demi mereka."

Kabut hitam mulai menyelimuti Halilintar dimata kedua matanya terpejam. Ochobot yang memandang perubahan aura perwakilan elemen petir itu ketakutan.

"Kau benar..."

Kedua matanya yang menutup terbuka, menampakkan iris merah delima segar. Aura hitam bergabung dengan kilatan merah elemennya sendiri, membentuk ppetir bernuansa gelap.

"Aku tidak perlu melindungi orang yang meragukanku."

Eclair tersenyum kemenangan.

=oOo=

"AKU TAKKAN TERTIPU OLEH KALIAN!" bentak Air. "Myta! Buat mereka menghadang kematian mereka cepat!"

Tidak ada lantunan lagu yang terdengar. Air yang merasa janggal oleh kasus tersebut pun menolehkan kepalanya, dan tidak lagi menemukan sosok perempuan yang menemaninya. Ia berenang mengejar perempuan yang juga terbang dimana kaki unggasnya menggaet sebuah harpa berwarna keemasan.

"REBECCA! ITU MILIKKU! KEMBALIKAAAN!"

"Kejar aku dulu bweekk~"

Air menolehkan kepalanya melihat Myta yang berusaha menarik alat musiknya dengan sesekali melompat dari permukaan air.

"Sekarang kau tidak punya siren di sampingmu, dan kau sendirian," ucap Fang menarik kesimpulan.

"Biar sendiri, aku masih bisa menyerang," Air membuat air di dekatnya bergerak. Mereka naik, semakin lama semakin tinggi. Gempa dan Taufan membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Dia akan membuat tsunami!"

Teguran Gempa tidak berhasil. Ombak yang tinggi tersebut menerjang Fang dan Taufan yang tidak bisa menghindar, hingga mereka masuk ke dalam liquid biru itu. Gempa yang melihat suasana mencekam tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

Tangannya terikat. Air adalah kelemahannya. Sekarang ia sendirian.

Ketakutan mendominasi Gempa kali ini. Biasanya rasa setianya untuk melindungi teman-teman membuatnya semakin kuat. Tapi keadaannnya benar-benar disudutkan. Gempa kini hanya bisa pesimis. "Tolong... tolong percaya dengan kami..."

Air menolehkan kepalanya lalu mendongak menatap asal suara. Gempa yang merasakan kedua lututnya lemas pun terduduk.

"Aku tahu dari awal kau hadir dalam kelompok kami, kau orangnya tertutup. Maaf, aku juga awalnya tidak mengerti alasanmu merahasiakan privasimu..."

"Lalu? Sia-sia mengemisiku. Kini, giliranmu—"

"Sejak kau tidak lagi dipercaya masyarakat, kau kehilangan penopangmu. Kau terlihat seperti sungai, ya? Dari mata telanjang kelihatan tenang, tapi hati berkecamuk."

Hati Air yang begitu banyak bekas retakan. Yang suatu saat bisa rapuh, menjadi hitam kemudian tidak percaya siapapun. Tapi sebagai tuntutan ia merupakan elemen pendamai, ia harus bisa menjalankan tugas yang selama ini berat dihatinya. Ia harus mengabaikan rasa yang selama ini membuatnya sakit.

Mengabdi pada masyarakat yang ia pikir semua tidak lagi percaya dengannya.

Yang membuatnya tidak percaya siapapun mengerti hatinya. Pelan-pelan menjadi pendiam, bahkan takut untuk menyampaikan perasaan sendiri yang ia anggap mungkin justru akan dipojokkan orang-orang. Orang yang takkan bergerak cepat karena takut mencampuri urusan orang yang membencinya. Malas.

"Aku yang salah karena tidak melihat hatimu, Air. Tapi tahukah kau, aku begitu iri denganmu?"

Iri?

"Kau dewasa. Lebih dariku, setelah masalah yang kau pikul begitu berat. Hei coba lihat Api."

Api bahkan tidak bisa menenangkan diri hanya karena masa waktu anak-anaknya terisi kegiatan dewasa. Hal yang menurut Gempa begitu sepele, dipermasalahkan Api begitu besar.

"Tapi Air begitu bisa menutupi masalahmu. Kau biarkan mereka berbicara sesukanya karena kau masih ingin percaya orang akan baik selama kau baik dengan mereka."

"Terima ... kasih..."

Air tersenyum lembut pada Gempa. Tidak heran ia begitu merasa percaya pada pengendali tanah, sejak dahulu Gempa memang merupakan figur pimpinan baik. Gempa yang mendapat balasan Air begitu lembut ikut tersenyum.

Tangannya ia bentang, membuat bola air berisi kedua orang yang ia tenggelamkan. Mereka berenang kesana kemari dengan napas tersengal. Segera bola air yang melayang tersebut diterbangkan di samping Gempa yang berdiri, lalu pecah hingga kedua orang di dalamnya tersungkur. Mereka batuk-batuk begitu hebat.

Tapi sesuatu terlihat janggal disana.

Dimana langit berubah menjadi gelap—lebih gelap dari malam hari tanpa sinar bulan. Bercampurkan langit berwarna merah darah. Petir-petir menyambar.

"Air, kau bisa lepaskan sulur ini?"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena yang bisa membuat tanaman tumbuh adalah air. Kalau dia panjang, ia akan menjadi longgar."

=oOo=

Nuansa kelam dimana petir-petir hitam menyambar masih terus mendominasi waktu malam tersebut. Suara tawa kejahatan menggelegar. Ada cahaya putih berkilau yang langsung menerobos memuncak menuju langit. Para makhluk-makhluk astral mulai turun secara ramai dari langit, memutari pilar putih seakan ia menjadi jembatan bagi sang makhluk gaib.

"Akhirnya tiba saatnya! Keempat elemen takkan bisa mengalahkanku lagi!"

Api menggetok _barrier_ yang mengekan mereka sedari tadi. Seberapa kuat, ia tidak bisa memecahkan dindingnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap Api pesimis. "Tolong—siapapun—"

"Uhh andai kita bisa transparan..." Gopal berandai-andai.

"Transparan?"

"Biar bisa keluar. Kelihatan masih di dalam, tapi sudah keluar. Jadi tidak ketahuan."

"Ohh!" Ying berho'oh ria. "Hei, kalian ingat dengan jam teleportasi?"

Semua memandang Yiing penuh harap. Ada secercah cahaya harapan, "WAH AYO YING!"

Sementara itu, Ochobot yang sebagai media terbawah pilar cahaya tersebut menjerit-jerit. Ia menjadi sumber tenaga dari alat pembuat gerbang antar dimensi lain menuju dunia mereka sekarang. Dimasukkan dalam wadah berbentuk tabung berbahan aluminium di luar. Yang cukup membuat tubuhnya yang lumayan besar itu muat di dalam lubang yang disediakan.

"Adu Du, aku sungguh berterima kasih dengan teknologimu ini. Aku akan menggantinya dengan para bangsa alien akan mengakuimu dan aku sebagai pemimpin."

Eclair bersimpuh pada suatu batu besar di dekat pelaksanaan tersebut. Sang alien kotak—Adu Du—ikut berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan kewajiban agar bangsa alien tidak lagi mederita tiada sumber makanan," balas Adu Du. "Juga kau tentunya."

"Hahaha, aku memang jahat. Aku harus mendapat apapun yang kumau—bahkan kalau bisa semua yang kuinginkan tercapai! Aku akan awet muda sebentar lagi."

"TORNADO MAGMA!"

Sebuah lesatan angin tornado bernuansa merah menuju ke arah Eclair dan Adu Du berdiam. Sang ratu iblis terlempar lalu menabrak suatu pohon terdekat yang lurus dari belakangnya. Diikuti Adu Du yang terlempar, namun ia sempat ditangkap robot besar berwarna ungu di udara.

Disana, Taufan dan Api menggeram pada Eclair yang baru bangun. "MANA HALILINTAR?!"

"Aduh kalian ini langsung main serang. Cobalah untuk duduk santai lalu nikmati kejutan yang akan kubuat sekarang ini," gerutu Eclair yang kemudian melayang ke udara. "Untuk apa mencari saudara yang sudah gelap mata?"

"Golem tanah!"

Tinjuan keras menghantam tubuh Eclair menuju udara atas. Eclair terlihat seperti mayat yang dibanting, apalagi gayanya yang lemas seakan menikmati siksaan dari para elemental kepadanya.

"Biar aku yang kalahkan dia. Turunlah hujan!"

Tes... tes...

Tetesan hujan turun berentetan menghujami perempuan tersebut. Tentu tidak mengenai target musuh, semua teman-teman Air termasuk pecahannya ikut terkena bekasnya. Sisa-sisa air hujan yang menggenang berkumpul ke atas, menyatu lalu membentuk sebuah ombak miring yang cukup tinggi.

Api dan Taufan tersenyum lega. Sepertinya mereka bisa mengakhiri permainan aneh dimana _boss_ -nya sendiri tidak dapat berkutik oleh kekuatan mereka.

"HUJAN HALILINTAR!"

BLAARRR!

Aliran listrik berwarna hitam dengan gelegar dahsyat mengenai para elemental yang berada dalam arena. Mengikuti sifat listrik yang menghantar saat ada media basah yang terbuat dari hidrogen dan oksigen, mereka yang dari dalam lokasi langsung tersengat kesakitan. Taufan, Api, dan Gempa ambruk di tempat. Sedang Air yang memang jauh dari lokasi menyender pada pohon—lalu meremasnya melampiaskan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya.

"Hah?!" Gopal dan lainnya yang berlindung keluar dari pesembunyian. Kaget dengan seruan yang identik pada elemen kawan yang mereka hendak selamatkan.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Halilintar sudah lain karena sibuk menderita. Saat disakiti Eclair waktu itu. Mereka berpikir Halilintar diculik.

Kedua iris merahnya yang tampak kelabu. Masih berpakaian biasa, namun auranya terasa lain. Mungkin aliran petir gelap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Halilintar..."

"AHAHAHA—KEKUATANKU MEMANG SEHARUSNYA SEPERTI INI!"

Tubuh para elemental merinding seketika. Tawa Halilintar yang menyerupai iblis.

"Benar. Ini kekuatanku. Aku tidak tahu ada kekuatan sehebat ini kalau aku sendirian. Aku merasa bebas, kuat, lagi bangga pada diriku!"

BLARR! Petir hitam menyambar kembali para elemental. semua—termasuk Air—terlontar cukup jauh.

Taufan meremas tanah kesakitan. Ia melihat lagi siapa orang yang sempat menyakitinya. Tidak mungkin, orang yang dulu bahkan tidak berkutik ketika melawannya bisa membuat semua takluk. Gempa; penguasa elemen yang seharusnya tidak cukup banyak efek pada petir pun ikut merasakan sensasi menyakitkan dari elemen tersebut.

Itu orang yang dulu ia bilang paling lemah. Paling merepotkan. Sok kuat. Taufan merasa termakan oleh ucapan remehnya sendiri.

' _Dia bukan Halilintar yang biasanya...'_

Atau justru merasa terbohongi karena Halilintar yang ia 'lihat' bukan Halilintar yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

 _Lightning could burn person in instant time, without exist his voltage_

.

.

.

A/N: Sempat narsis sendiri kenapa ada video tamparan dari ff ini siapa yang kuat dari kelima elemen. Maaf yang kesinggung status facebook saya, saya memang aslinya takut kalau benar-benar disinggung karena bilang Hali lemah di chap kemarin.

Terimakasih kepada pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak karena suka dengan ff ini. Jujur, saya tersanjung dengan adanya yang masih setia membaca ff yang-kapan-selesainya-ini. TAPI SAYA BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUAT CHAP DEPAN ADALAH CHAP TERAKHIR! *teriak*

*lalu author kabur sebelum kena tagih rentenir kenapa masih lanjut ff-nya*


	7. Past and Tomorrow

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Enjoy!

=oOo=

Halilintar adalah orang yang kuat sebenarnya. Apapun yang ia usahakan pasti akan tercapai dengan cepat. Air bahkan sudah hafal lama bakat terpendam dari pecahan yang mendominasi rasa takut itu.

Namun apa yang membuat Halilintar terlihat lemah dari Taufan, hanya rasa tidak ingin melukai orang yang disayanginya—sehingga menahan ia mengerahkan semua kekuatannya. Halilintar sedikit ceroboh untuk memperhitungkan timbal balik serangannya. Maksudnya, kadang kekuatannnya justru menyerang balik kawannya. Makanya itu yang membuat Taufan memandangnya remeh.

"Mode tiga tanduk trident, GEMPA HALILINTAR!"

DHUAAARRRR!

Tanah tergoyang, bergetar dengan sebelumnya beberapa kilat besar menghantam tanah kuat. Diiringi asap gelap yang menyelimuti agak tipis. Semua elemental yang berada di arena mengerang.

"WUUAAAHHHHHHH!"

"HALI—HENTI—AAAHHHHH!"

Air dan Taufan kini hanya bisa diam, menikmati detik-detik mereka yang kemungkinan besar bukan hanya kalah. Percuma berteriak. Halilintar telah menutup daun telinganya bagi suara-suara memelas yang meminta ia berhenti.

Entah telinga atau hati yang ditutupnya.

Dan Halilintar masih menikmati kesuksesannya. Mana ada orang yang mau jatuh setelah menggapai apa yang didambakannya, dimana sebelumnya hanyalah angan.

"AHAHA—AKU BISA MEMBUAT SEMUA MUSUHKU TAKUT!" Halilintar mengambang di udara. Ia tertawa melihat keempat pecahan hanya bisa terbaring menikmati sengatan-sengatan yang lebih kuat dari beda potensial sang petir merah sebelumnya.

"Musuh?!" Fang meninju pohon yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat persembunyiannya. Meluapkan kekesalannya atas suara iblis dari pecahan rival—Boboiboy. "Kau kira pribadi dan elemen bedamu yang lain itu apa?!"

"Fang! Jangan gegabah!" Ying menarik untaian jaket yang dipasang manis pada pinggang pengendali bayang.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyelamatkannya saat itu! Lepaskan, Ying!" Fang memberontak dengan wajah masam.

"Kau buta atau apa?! Halilintar sekarang kuat!" bentak Yaya yang dalam posisi belakang dari Fang kemudian Ying.

"Persetan..."

Namun Fang kembali melemaskan kedua lututnya untuk duduk kembali. Ya, ucapan Yaya benar apa adanya. Ia menahan pelupuk matanya karena nyaris menangis. Ia sadar dia adalah sosok laki-laki, tidak boleh terlihat cengeng di depan para gadis. Itu membuat mereka semakin panik jika ia sendiri takut. Walau memang Fang didera gelisah, sebenarnya.

Gempa mencoba bangkit walau masih bertatih-tatih. Mengeluh padahal waktunya ia beraksi—setelah melepasnya sulur oleh bantuan air—tapi malah dikalahkan telak oleh orang yang harus dia selamatkan. Naas sekali.

"Cih, kau kuat," Gempa mengusap pelipisnya yang penuh keringat. Sejenak setelahnya, kedua tangannya terbungkus material tanah bernuansa ungu dengan gemerlap kuning. Ia meninjukan tangannya pada tanah sekejap, bergetar dengan kemudian muncul sosok golem melompat hendak memukul manusia di bawahnya.

Halilintar hanya tenang dari udara, "Trik murahan. Tombak petir!"

Blarr!

"Sial, dulu yang hanya keris berubah menjadi pedang, lalu tombak?!"

Fang masih dalam kawasan tersembunyi jauh dari jangkauan musuhnya itu memberi analisis dengan nada panik. Tercipta tombak hitam dengan nuansa petir merah memberi aura apa yang ia pegang itu siap menyengat. Panjang dengan hanya berbentuk tongkat dimana salah satu ujungnya lancip. Diputarnya tongkat hitam tersebut, kemudian menghunuskan ujungnya ketika memutar badannya seperempat derajat. Golem yang tadi sudah mengenggam kedua tangannya menjadi satu ke atas tertusuk wajahnya. Puing-puing materialnya hancur lebur.

Halilintar tersenyum sejenak menikmati debu-debu yang menerpa ada sosok laki-laki—lawannya—ada di belakang sang golem. Kedua tangannya yang awalnya hanya bermaterial ungu berubah menjadi emas.

"Tinju titan!"

Bukh! Halilintar terlempar oleh salah satu tinjuan material berselimut emas berkilau itu. Menabrak pohon yang dijadikan Fang dan kawan-kawan berlindung. Nyaris sang pohon tumbang karena kuatnya hantaman Gempa kepada pecahannya—alias Halilintar sendiri.

"Taufan!"

"Aku maju!"

 _Hover board_ Taufan melesat mengikuti jejak arus Halilintar tadi terpukul. Tangannya ia bentang, dan disaat itu udara yang seharusnya hampa kini terasa kuatnya membentuk angin sepoi. Memutar mengikuti arus dari bawah menuju atas, melebar seiring ruas demi ruas menjadi angin deras. Lamban laun, _hover board_ seperti terhalangi angin deras pada sekitarnya.

"TORNADO!" seru Taufan. Gempa mendarat pada tanah saat itu juga, kemudian mendetumkan sebelah kakinya pada apa yang dipijaknya. Sebuah batu dengan ujung runcing terangkat.

"Serangan batu besar!"

Sebelah tangan berselimut emas tersebut menghantam sisi batu, hingga yang terhantam melesat menyusul pusaran angin dari Taufan. Entah bagaimana, bongkahan batu tadi terpecah menjadi lima kemudian tahu akan posisinya membentuk formasi bintang ketika sampai pada tempat Taufan.

Halilintar yang masih menempelkan punggungnya pada dahan pohon tersenyum, walau kedua matanya tidak tampak karena terlindung topi. Taufan sempat merasa janggal dengan ejekan pecahan tertua tersebut.

"Kau tahu, aku paling membencimu. Seharusnya kau tidak pernah ada di dunia!"

ZWUUUNNNGGG! Kumpulan listrik terkumpul membentuk sebuah palu besar dengan ukuran lima kali tubuhnya sendiri. Halilintar meregap pangkalnya menggunakan kedua tangan—memeluk, setelah ia meraihnya dalam jarak satu meter.

"Hancurkan apapun di depanku. PUKULAN PALU THOR!"

"Apa?!"

Palu tersebut terayun cepat menuju bawah. Pukulan keras ditempak Halilintar segera menuju dataran. Pohon yang dijadikan tempat berlindung teman Boboiboy yang lain langsung oleng. Sebelumnya pangkal sang pohon patah karena salah satu batu yang dibuat Gempa untuk kolaborasinya terhantam.

Mereka semua—Fang dan kawan-kawan—yang bersembunyi jatuh bersama. Gempa yang sebelumnya berlari hendak menyusul serangan Taufan—yang jika berhasil mengenai Halilintar, saat melihat teman-temannya jatuh segera ia melompat laju untuk membungkus mereka dengan bola tanah dengan bantuan lemparan lengan tanah untuk mengayunkan tubuhnya. Mereka tengah terbungkus, dan Ying membentangkan tangannya segera mengaktifkan kuasa waktunya. Sesuatu membentuk bola transparan hingga melambatkan apa dalam areanya.

"Kita butuh rencana," ucap Fang yang berusaha mungkin menyeimbangkan badannya pada sisi bola tanah. "Bagaimana cara mengalahkan Halilintar. Kita perlu Ochobot."

Gempa mengangguk membenrkan, "Ying, kau bisa mengarahkan jammu pada dimana lokasi Ochobot bukan?"

"Aku hanya berani melakukan teleportasi saat ada Ochobot," balas Ying.

"Kau harus mencobanya!"

Ying tampak berpikir sejenak. Dalam waktu yang sempit, ia pun terpaksa ikut. Kepalanya dianggukkan tanda setuju, "Teleportasi!"

Semua dalam ligkup lingkaran tersebut menghilang diikuti pohon yang tadi mendarat tumbang. Palu Halilintar itu juga ikut menghilang. Halilintar dengan santainya turun mendarat dengan pelan. Sesudahnya langkahnya ia tuntun menuju tempat dimana orang yang mencoba menyerangnya itu tersungkur—akibat tolakan keras arus dentuman palu juga tornado.

Halilintar sampai di depan Taufan yang kini memposisikan telungkup. Ia terhenti di depan tubuh Taufan, mengabaikan butiran pasir dan serpihan batu yang mengenai wajahnya. Taufan mendongak, dengan di sampingnya kini _hover board_ miliknya terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian.

"... aku tahu, aku yang salah."

"Kau terlambat untuk meminta ampun dariku," ucap Halilintar dingin. Taufan membalas dengan tersenyum kepada Halilintar.

"Aku merasa terhina dikalahkan oleh orang yang menyerupai rivalku. Kamu... _doppelganger_ saudaraku, ya?"

"APA?!"

Halilintar langsung menyepak wajah Taufan geram. Api dan Air yang baru memulihkan tenaganya setelah disengat, melihat tragisnya Halilintar memperlakukan persona mewakili elemen angin.

"Taufan...," lirih Api takut.

"... Jangan sakiti Taufan ..." Air sudah menampakkan raut wajah pesimis.

"Kalian yang tidak bisa melakukan _form level_ dua, lebih baik diam," tegas Halilintar sadis. Tubuhnya ia rendahkan untuk menggapai topi Taufan. "Sudah kalah, tidak terima masih kalau aku lebih KUAT darimu, Taufan?"

Topi miring kebanggaan Taufan dilambungnya ke udara. Tombak petir lagi-lagi muncul dari tangannya setelah ia ayunkan. Ia lempar ke udara, dan ujungnya menusuk tepat pada bagian depan topi tanpa menoleh.

"Sekarang anggota Boboiboy hanya ada empat. Kau dibuang."

Sepasang mata masing-masing Api dan Air terbelalak, menampakkan iris mereka mengecil. Namun daritadi pupil tersebut bergerak atas turun secara diagonal. Tubuh mereka bergemetar syok.

"Hhh, kau memang... orang yang selalu bertindak... dan ingin dipandang sempurna... aku tidak perlu, melihat wajah burukmu lagi... ya..." Taufan menyempatkan mengoceh ketika Halilintar sudah mengarahkan tangannya ke atas.

Halilintar merupakan sosok kebalikan dari Taufan. Halilintar berusaha untuk terlihat berani, beda dengan Taufan yang bisa saja jujur untuk pesimis. Halilintar condong untuk selalu serius dalam apapun, beda dengan Taufan yang menganggap semua hanya angin lalu yang tidak perlu dianggap. Halilintar yang jarang tersenyum, dan Taufan yang mudah manja untuk merasa dekat dengan orang lain.

" _Ingat tidak saat kau menjadi Taufan, betapa sombongnya kau mengatakan kami hanya mau menggunakan kekuatanmu saja?"_

" _Aku menyembunyikan ketakutanku dari sana. Iya, aku tahu aku peduli dengan hal yang mengancam harga diriku. Aku benar-benar masih belum tahu kalian."_

" _Kulihat juga Halilintar sebenarnya selalu peduli denganmu. Dia seperti menghargai ucapanmu, walau cara ia menangkap kata-katamu seperti orang yang tersinggung."_

" _Aku juga berharap, Halilintar akan jadi kuat—ADUH GEMPA SAKIT!"_

Taufan mengingat kembali obrolan mereka setelah Taufan disiksa habis oleh rivalnya setelah mencemooh dahulu. Gempa yang baru bisa melerai mereka segera mengobati Taufan, dan Halilintar yang ikut terluka malah dipanggil jam kuasa agar Boboiboy bisa meminjam kemampuannya. Dan di dalam bawah alam sadar itu, Taufan berbincang dengan Gempa tentang apakah menganggap Halilintar lemah dulu salah.

Kini yang dapat Taufan lakukan, hanya menyambut kematiannya. Ia menutup matanya pelan.

' _Aku juga merasa, sepertinya aku harus kembali hanya menjadi emosi Boboiboy—atau mugkin aku akan mati dalam hatinya selamanya...'_

"Bola es!"

Tombak Halilintar terpenntal dari tangannya saat ada bola padat berhawa dingin membenturnya. Halilintar menoleh ke kiri—dimana bongkahan itu berasal—kemudian menemukan kedua pemuda berparas sama sepertinya dengan topi tertutup penutup jaket. Kedua orang tersebut sudah dalam posisi kuda-kuda hendak memberontak.

"Sejak kapan kalian bisa berubah?!" Halilintar tercengang.

"Jangan bunuh Taufan!" Api dalam mode Blaze melompat menuju Halilintar. Sebelah kaki kanannya ia buat ke atas memutari tubuhnya. " Lidah lava!"

Kakinya ia ayunkan seiring memutar tubuhnya dan langsung keluar api berhawa panas dengan nuansa merah hitam juga kuning. Halilintar menggunakan gerakan kilat untuk menghindar, namun sayang ia hanya bisa mengelak sedikit hingga topi letak ke depan kesayangannya terbakar sedikit.

"Berani kau main-main, Blaze?!" Halilintar mengeluarkan lagi tombaknya lalu berniat menghunus tubuh Blaze yang masih di udara.

"Sadarlah Halilintar! Javelin ais!"

Trak! Kedua tombak saling beradu. Air yang berubah mode menjadi Ais dengan Halilintar saling menatap. Dan disaat sensasi menegangkan mulai tercipta, Air masih bisa tersenyum remeh kepada Halilintar. Sepertinya dia menanggap apa yang di depannya mainan.

"Senyum palsu yang memuakkan. Menyembunyikan rasa ketakutan dibalik senyum. Aku ingin tahu seberapa lama kau bisa seperti itu terus. Pelindung halilintar!"

"AISSS!"

Ais tersengat kuat pada listrik yang mengitari tubuh Halilintar dimana mengenainya telak. Elemennya memang paling lemah jika dihadapkan pada elemen tertua yang muncul pada diri Boboiboy ini—dari ketiga elemen lain.

"Serangan api panas!"

Halilintar turut terkena serangan telak karena sibuk menyerang Ais. Blaze yang memanfaatkan lengahan lawannya—atau mungkin berusaha melindungi Ais—menyerang Halilintar membabi buta. Rentetan lemparan api terus menerus dikerahkan Blaze.

"TEGANYA MENYAKITI KAWANMU SENDIRI! KAU TAKKAN KUMAAFKAN! "

=oOo=

"Hahaha~ Aku senang melihat perpecahan saudara seperti ini. Ups salah, maksudku adalah perpecahan antar diri sendiri."

Eclair melayangkan tubuhnya mendekat pada pilar yang masih menjulang menembus langit. Kedua tangannya ia angkat, lalu merentang dengan lebar. Ochobot sebagai wadah kekuatan tersebut muncul hanya bisa diam dari tempatnya.

"Sang necromancer atau ilmuwan gila. Aku meminta mahakaryamu untuk membuktikan penemuan mutakhirmu," para arwah-arwah yang tadi turun mulai bergentayangan untuk mengelilingi ratu iblis. Eclair masih memfokuskan kepalanya mendongak. "Aku meminta—"

"Hyaa!"

Satu lesatan gundukan besar dihindari Eclair cepat. Ia menoleh ke asal dimana batu tersebut meluncur, menemukan sosok Gempa dan kawan-kawannya dalam posisi hendak menyerang.

"Kalian para bocah, berhenti utnuk ikut campur dalam ritualku!" Dua buah lengan memaksakan keluar dari permukaan tanah dekat dimana Gempa dan kawan-kawan berpijak. Kemudian dari sana bangkit dua mayat dengan tubuh berotot berlapis tanah juga daging yang memerah. Kedua mata mereka putih tanpa pupil. Mulut mereka terlalu banyak memproduksi liur sampai merembes keluar.

"Lepaskan Ochobot! Berhenti untuk menguasai galaksi!" kecam Gempa yang tidak getir melihat dua mayat hendak mendekati mereka. Mewakili teman-temannya yang lain.

Eclair tidak mengindahkan ucapan Gempa, "Para _undead_ , urus para bocah itu."

"Graaaa!"

Mereka mendekat laju pada Gempa. Semua yang dalam lingkup area dimana _undead_ ada melangkah mundur. Eclair pun menjauh dari para bocah yang ia lawan menuju langit ujung pilar melayang. Tidak ada yang tahu untuk apa ia kesana.

"K—kita akan mati...," ucap Ying ketakutan. "Dan musuh utama kita kabur."

"Uhh... oh! Fang!"

"A—apa?!" Fang juga sedang dalam jaga jarak waspada, jadi ia agak ragu untuk menoleh pada Gempa.

"Kekuatanmu dan rumah sampai sikapmu 'kan berhubungan dengan hantu, coba—"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Fang membentak memotong ucapan Gempa. Segera Yaya menepuk pundak Fang menegur.

"Orang belum selesai ngomong!" tukas Yaya.

Fang berusaha mendamaikan rasa kesalnya. "Sudahlah. Jadi, apa?"

"Bunuh mereka."

Fang mendumel, "Kau gila apa menyuruhku membunuh setan?! Kau kira aku _exorcist_ nyasar?!"

"GRAAAAAA!"

Kedua _undead_ menarik kaki Gopal kepada mereka selagi ketiga bocah masih bersahut-sahutan. Terikaan dari laki-laki berbadan gempal tersebut membuat semua anggota dari sana panik.

"JANGAN-JANGAN GOPAL AKAN BERUBAH MENJADI _ZOMBIE_!" teriak Gempa ketakutan.

"Alay," sahut Fang.

"TOLONG AKU TEMAN-TEMAAAANNNN!" teriak Gopal tidak kalah takut. Fang memamg masih takut melihat pemandangan yang tampak seperti cerita _zombie-zombie_ ala Hollyw*od, tapi membiarkan satu anggota temannya mati dalam tangan musuh baginya adalah tindakan pengecut.

Laki-laki bermata empat tersebut segera mengayunkan tangannya ke depan, membentuk pola wajah harimau, "Harimau bayang!"

Satu _undead_ diterjang harimau bayang, lalu mencakarnya begitu ganas saat mangsanya sudah tergeletak di tanah. Sedang _undead_ yang lain masih juga menarik tubuh gempal Gopal.

"Mau dibawa kemana mereka hah?! Tanah tinggi!"

Satu lainnya terlempar ke udara. Gopal yang sedari tadi gemetaran akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Terima kasih Fang, Gempa," ucap Gopal. Ia pun bangkit kemudian berlari mendekat pada Gempa. Yang dibalas hanya senyuman dari dua laki-laki yang punya hubungan rival tersebut. "Selamat aku..."

"Sekarang selamatkan dulu Ochobot, atau dia akan ditarik musuh," ucap Gempa kemudian berbalik menuju sebuah wadah yang mengambang. Fang menoleh pada Gempa, kemudian ikut menggiring yang disusul Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. Bola kuasa memandang mereka dibalik kaca transparan.

"Jangan mendekat..."

Lirihan sang robot pemberi kuasa membuat Gempa sejenak menghentikan langkahnya.

"OCHOBOT?! KAU DISANA?" teriak Gempa yang baru tahu Ochobo sedari tadi ada di dekat mereka. Masalahnya, wadahnya memang lumayan terlindung.

"Daripada begitu, segera saja kita mengeluarkan Ochobot dari sana!" Fang mengeluarkan elang bayang lalu terbanng menuju dimana tabung berada. Tubuhnya ia dirikan hendak menjamah Ochobot. _'Aku beruntung bisa mengeluarka bayanganku karena langit menjadi cerah padahal waktu sudah malam.'_

"Jangan... jangan selamatkan aku, Fang..."

"Kau bicara apa?! Kami kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

Fang langsung menggapai sang tabung. Tapi baru saja ia mau menarik, tangannya tembus.

"A—apa ini?!"

"Lebih baik kalian kalahkan Halilintar lalu Eclair... itu kuncinya untuk sukses menghentikan permainan pertahanan hidup ini..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Fang dengan nada suara kecil. "Kau kunci kami untuk bisa keluar dari dunia aneh ini, Ochobot..."

Itu hanya alasan sampingan. Daridulu, Fang tidak pernah bisa membiarkan Ochobot dalam kesulitan. Ia rela mengabaikan teman-temannya untuk menarik Ochobot agar tidak ditangkap PETAI—robot Ejo Jo. Mana bisa ia meninggalkan makhluk yang membuat hidupnya cerah seperti sekarang?

"... aku tidak lama lagi, pasti menjadi musuh kalian..."

Dan saat itu wadah yang ditempati Ochobot retak dengan sendirinya. Puing-puingnya luluh turun, memperlihatkan tubuh Ochobot yang sudah mendominasi tidak lagi kuning—tapi hitam dan ungu juga putih merah.

" **Keempat penerus elemen datang untuk menyaksikan kematian mereka..."**

Suara perempuan yang diyakini Gempa dan kawan-kawan sebagai Eclair bergetar memenuhi lingkup udara begitu menggelegar. Dua adegan yang membuat semua anggota pahlawan super tercengang.

" **Oleh satu elemen yang ditakdirkan menjadi pengkhianat antara keempat elemen..."**

"Dari awal Eclair membeli pecahan Boboiboy pada Adu Du karena kalian manusia... lemah... dan itu rencana kami..."

Semua yang mendengar susulan lirih Ochobot terpaku di tempat.

"Kau dipihak siapa, Ochobot? Apa maksudmu 'kami'?! Kenapa kau baru bilang alasannya karena aku dan diriku yang lain lemah?!" murka Gempa.

"Maaf Gempa—aku tidak tahu awalnya aku memang berasal dari buatan musuh! Aku tidak bisa... aku tidak sanggup menentang kehendak pembuatku..."

"Musuh?!" semuanya berseru. Kedua lensa mata Ochobot yang biru berubah sekejap menjadi merah. Semua bergidik dengan perubahan drastis dari robot pemberi kuasa.

" **Bersama karyamu, izinkan saya untuk melaksanakan cita-citamu yang terhalang oleh keempat spirit pada masa lalu!"**

["Aku adalah karya yang tercipta antara sihir dan teknologi," ucap Ochobot dengan suara yang menggema menggiring.]

" **Membalas dendam penghinaan dari para pemimpin keempat elemen, membuat dunia baru, sihir dan teknologi yang tergabung!"**

["Mengabulkan cita-cita pembuatku adalah arti kehidupanku."]

Sang bola kuasa langsung melayang pergi menuju tempat Halilintar terkulai akibat serangan Blaze barusan. Disusul oleh sosok cahaya besar yang tampak seperti ekor meteor, menuju tempat dimana Halilintar ada.

" **DENGAN LAHIRNYA SANG PEMIMPIN ELEMEN BARU YANG LEBIH KUAT!"**

"AAAAAAAA!"

Blaze dan Ais terpental oleh adanya serangan mendadak yang diluncurkan lebar dengan titik tengah Hailintar. Taufan yang masih ikut terbaring ikut terpental, menyusul kedua pecahan baru yang merupakan dirinya yang lain.

Cahaya yang begitu kuat membuat seluruh bocah pahlawan super menutup mata mereka. Tidak hanya mereka, bahkan seluruh makhluk seperti ppara gnome, sylph, dan semua makhluk aneh lain ikut kaget kemudian memejam mata mereka.

"Ahaha..."

Cahaya memudar tergantikan suara tawa menggema. Ais menurunkan matanya sejenak, mencoba melihat kejanggalan suara yang menurutnya aneh karena suara perempuan menggiring. Langit tergantikan cerah bagaikan siang. Pilar enggan lagi muncul. Arena yang berupa hitan berubah menjadi tanah yang dijatuhi meteorit. Bulan bahkan tampak seperti matahari.

Ada kepulan hangus mengitari lingkaran tanah gersang tersebut. Dan dari tengah, bocah laki-laki dengan nuansa merah kehitaman menunduk tersenyum. Ia tertawa kecil menggema, kemudian membesar, lambat laun menggelegar seakan mendominasi udara seluruhnya.

"AHAHA—HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

Tawa Halilintar yang tidak berat lagi seperti laki-laki biasanya. Lebih menyeramkan, membuat semua pecahan Boboiboy selain Halilintar merinding di tempat.

"Tch! Sial!"

Taufan berusaha menguasai tubuhnya yang kaku dengan melangkahkan kakinya laju. Ia hanya mampu berlari karena _hover board_ miliknya patah. Menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Gerudi Taufan—AKKKHHHH!"

Masih dalam jarak 10 meter jauhnya dari Halilintar, Taufan bisa merasakan sengatan listrik yang bahkan lebih pedih berkali-kali lipat dari terakhir ia rasakan. Padahal orang yang Taufan hendak serang masih dari tempatnya berdiri begitu angkuh. Tidak ada suara atau tangan yang mengomando mengeluarkan elemen dominannya.

"Teleportasi!"

Gempa dan kawan-kawan yang terpisah dari Ais, Blaze, dan Taufan muncul sekejap. Segera Gempa menarik Taufan dengan lengan panjang tanahnya.

"Halilintar!" tegas Gempa dengan aura pemimpinnya berkarisma. Yang dibalas Halilintar hanya bergumam meremehkan. "Kau—INGAT SIAPA KAU! Kembali pada kami! Ayo kita bersatu!"

Duarr! Petir-petir langsung menggelegar menuju arah Gempa. Fang, Ais, Blaze, melindungi Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying secepat yang mereka bisa. Namun tidak ada satu diantara mereka bisa lolos. Taufan yang juga dekat dengan Gempa terkena imbasnya.

Semua terlontar kemudian mendara secara keras. Ais, Gempa, Blaze, dan Fang paling merasakan dampaknya karena mereka memeluk orang yang mereka lindungi. Dari jauh, Halilintar masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan sunggingan senyum.

"... Halilintar itu, siapa? Aku adalah 'dewa' yang akan menguasai galaksi ini."

=oOo=

"Apakah bumi dan seluruh galaksi akan berakhir?!" panik Adu Du yang melihat jauh dari arena pertarungan. Mereka—Adu Du dan Probe—memandang dari atas gunung cukup tinggi. Mengambil jarak berkilo-kilo dari wilayah mengancam nyawa tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"Entahlah incik bos. Ini semua ide incik bos yang jahat sih."

"Ini terpaksa Probe! Daripada kesadaranku ikut diambil alih karena memberontak!" tukas Adu Du. "Tapi... kalau seperti ini, dari awal aku tidak perlu menyarankan Boboiboy menjadi penggantinya. Awalnya aku merekomendasikan Boboiboy karena sekaligus ingin mengalahkan musuh abadiaku."

"Tinggal tekan tombol _reset_ saja, 'kan bisa," balas Probe kemudian.

"Alatnya hancur."

"APA?! BAGAIMANA BISA INCIK BOS INI?!"

Probe panik seketika. Adu Du terduduk sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Aduh—seharusnya aku membaca ringkasan sinopsis cerita kaset game itu! Kalau aku bisa tahu bagaimana mengalahkan tokoh antagonis disana..."

"Maksud incik bos kaset ini?"

Probe mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kaset dengan sampul tokoh fantasi. Adu Du segera bangkit lalu menyambarnya.

"KUKIRA INI HILANG!" Adu Du menangis terharu. "Huhuhu—terima kasih—dengan ini aku tahu bagaimana mengalahkan Eclair—"

"Ya dong, Probe gitu~"

Adu Du membacanya begitu khusyuk. Kemudian menjadi setengah serius, dan berakhir dengan wajah kusut. Probe heran dibuatnya. Tidak jadi bertingkah senang lama-lama.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Probe penasaran.

"Intinya adalah..."

=oOo=

"Serangan bayang!"

"Tumbukan padu—AKHHH!"

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang seketika lumpuh di tempat saat hendak menyerang.

"Jangan paksakan diri membantu kami! Tombak es!"

"Halilintar! Sadar! Semburan api!"

Semua serangan kolaborasi Ais dan Blaze tidak dapat menembus pelindung transparan yang dibuat.

"Percuma dengan apa yang kalian kerahkan. Sekali lemah, tetap lemah!"

Semua sekejap terkena aliran listrik. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa ada perbedaan potensial yang tinggi bisa mendekat pada posisi mereka yang jauh dari Halilintar—atau siapa itu. Gempa dan Taufan yang sudah kehabisan tenaga hanya bisa diam, tidak dapat membantu.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu sebelum kalian mengunjungi neraka kalian..."

Halilintar pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada Gempa dan kawan-kawan. Gopal yang biasanya akan mengambil langkah konyol, benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik untuk setidaknya meminta bantuan Gempa. Entah sejak kapan pikirannya terus bergelayut, bahwa mereka takkan bisa selamat.

"Dahulu..."

.

.

 _Everyone has weakness, but take the risks for save one more of you make your sacrifice be usefull than just escape_

.

.

A/N: Akhirnya Sebenarnya ini mau dibuat tanggal 23, tapi kakak saya dari tanggal itu berkunjung lalu meminjam lappy sampai tanggal 28. Terus saat tanggal 28 sampai sekarang sibuk ngurus anak UTS dan pendataan para guru PNS.

Dan maaf untuk para pembaca yang awalnya mengira saya bakal hiatus menulis di fandom ini. Saya umumkan, bahwa saya masih MENETAP untuk menulis. Tapi menulis memang hanya hobi, sehingga saya tidak mungkin menulis secepat seperti dulu. Saya punya tuntutan kerja juga di dunia nyata. ^^ kemungkinan besar akan update sebulan sekali. Paling cepat seminggu atau dua minggu sekali.

Yah... dan karena itu juga fanfic ini resmi didiskualifikasi sebab tenggat waktu yang sudah habis. Maaf untuk panitia karena saya ingkar janji. Tapi karena itu, saya menambahkan dua chapter untuk ke depan dari story ini. Insya Allah, saya akan menyelesaikannya sebelum pertengahan bulan. Untuk yang mengrequest adegan pairing etc, saya tampung dulu apakah cocok dengan alur yang akan saya buat nanti ^^

Ada yang mau review?


	8. The 'Friend'

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Enjoy!

=oOo=

Dahulu sihir mendominasi ras manusia. Menjadi awet muda. Kebal. Adanya makhluk mistis yang merupakan perwujudan evolusi manusia haus hal instan. Adat istiadat. Peghormatan dengan melaksanakan tradisi leluhur secara turun temurun juga merupakan wujud pelestarian agar sihir selalu ada dan berkembang menjadi kebutuhan.

Makhluk mistis hadir dalam kehidupan ras lemah karena dipercaya. Mereka merasa memiliki tempat. Mereka punya tempat tinggal yang nyaman. Dan sebagai ganti dari jamuan para ras dengan pengetahuan tinggi, para makhluk mistis memberi sebagian ilmu mereka untuk diterapkan dalam kehidupan manusia. Timbale balik dari semua hal spesial yang diberikan oleh para manusia.

Tapi hidup tidak selamanya harmonis.

Para makhluk semakin semena-mena memperbudak manusia. Memberi ilmu dengan syarat meminta pengikut abadi, yang selalu melayani mereka selama-lamanya. Satu kematian bagi ras manusia setiap bumi berhasil mengitari matahari satu putaran, dengan kriteria paling ideal yang dimiliki sesamanya. Tidak lagi peduli akan jeritan ketidak ikhlasan para sanak saudara.

Penderitaan menghadirkan keinginbebasan.

Disaat itu bangsa penghuni masa depan hadir. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai manusia lain planet, atau 'alien'. Yang membawa sesuatu dimana cocok dengan peran manusia sebagai makhluk berpengetahuan tinggi. Yang membuat manusia mulai tertarik. Tanpa tumbal ketidakjelasan.

Teknologi.

Membuat mesin. Peradaban berubah menjadi industri maju tahun demi tahun. Para makhluk gaib dicampakkan. Kemudian tanpa hal tersurat, mereka mulai dibuang.

Para alien memberi bekal pada manusia bagaimana untuk membuat sesuatu praktis, jauh lebih mudah dari menunggu sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Sihir lambat laun tidak lagi digunakan. Mereka dianggap sisi jahat. Siapapun manusia yang menguasai ilmu praktis dengan ayunan tongkat sihir, akan dibakar tanpa sisa. Menjauhkan tradisi memberi tumbal. Mereka menunjukkan masih menyayangi sesamanya.

Sejak awal kedatangan para alien, semakin membuat manusia maju. Mereka (para manusia) dapat membuat hal mustahil menjadi nyata. Dapat membuat hal berat menjadi ringan. Karena teknologi, kehidupan manusia menjadi sempurna.

Mungkin nyaris sempurna.

Alien memberi syarat, jangan ada yang memberitahu keberadaan mereka pada generasi penerus. Maka, ingatan manusia akan keberadaan mereka dilenyapkan dari memori. Tidak akan ingat lagi siapa pelopor pertama yang mengajari manusia akan 'mesin'. Karena tujuan awal alien...

Ingin mendominasi bumi dan seluruh manusia menjadi milik mereka, suatu saat nanti. Dengan mengusir para makhluk gaib, yang bisa menahan kekuasaan mereka dikemudian hari. Membuat manusia tidak percaya lagi dengannya. Itu awalnya mereka hadir.

Karena mereka hidup berdampingan.

=oOo=

Setidaknya, ada satu makhuk yang masih peduli pada nasib para manusia. Dia setengah manusia, memiliki intelektual tinggi walau tinggal dalam dunia jauh dari peradaban ras setengahnya itu. Makhluk yang juga bisa merakit robot, dengan sedikit sihir untuk membuat bahan yang ia perlukan menjadi nyata.

Dia laki-laki. Dari potongan rambut juga tingkahnya, yang melihat pasti langsung menyebutnya demikian. Laki-laki yang diasingkan dari kaum makhluk mistis karena ia diramalkan punya sisi pengkhianat sejak kecil. Dari cara ia hobi melakukan apa yang ras mereka benci saja, itu sudah menguatkan takdirnya sebagai orang yang bisa menghancurkan kepercayaan para makhluk mistis.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli akan nasib para manusia?"

Sosok wanita dengan tanduk kecil berumur 10 tahun dari fisik manusia itu, duduk berjongkok di sebelah laki-laki yang mengutak-atik sebuah bola. Kedua sayap kelelawar kecilnya terlihat manis pada belakang punggung perempuan dengan busana seadanya tersebut. Iris merah dengan pupil jarum itu menatap gerakan lawannya.

"Eclair, jangan ganggu."

"Kau sampai dianggap keempat _spirit_ elemen ikut berkhianat. Bukannya pimpinan sudah mengatakan, kalau kita tidak akan bisa apa-apa lagi terhadap kaum manusia?"

Laki-laki tadi terhenti untuk memutar sekrup pada lubang yang ia fokuskan. Wadah berbentuk bola dengan berselimut besi masih ia pegang.

"Kesuksesan itu ada dua, Eclair. Satu, _ignorance_. Dua, kau bisa menemukannya nanti karena itu tidak penting bagiku."

"Lava..."

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Eclair memang _spirit_ yang hemat kosakata, namun agresif saat didepan orang spesialnya. Jika ia menyebut demikian, Lava—nama laki-laki tersebut—sudah tahu itu bermaksud 'selamat berjuang, aku akan selalu setia mendukungmu'. Apalagi, guratan semu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau bisa dicap sebagai pengkhianat jika selalu bersamaku."

"Untuk sukses bersamamu, aku juga butuh _ignorance_. Mungkin succubus ini jatuh cinta padamu~"

Hanya Eclair yang bisa melihat sisi rela berkorban dari Lava. Saat semua _spirit_ menganggapnya pengkhianat karena berusaha menyelamatkan manusia, hanya dia sendiri yang menganggap Lava adalah makhluk yang menghargai tinggi nyawa suatu makhluk. Eclair adalah _spirit_ yang tidak gampang jatuh cinta, walau rasnya yang merupakan succubus adalah _spirit_ penggoda hawa napsu.

' _Karena yang pertama kali membelaku saat semua membuangku, adalah kau... Lava... aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

=oOo=

Lava melayang sembari membawa bola dalam genggamannya. Kepalanya berhias tengkorak dengan kedua tanduk tinggi menjulang. Mata merah delimanya menatap fokus keempat makhluk wanita pada suatu daerah kelam dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan merah, pada kejauhan.

Keempat perempuan dengan tubuh nyaris mirip manusia berumur dewasa pun menoleh pada Lava. Lava mendarat, dan dengan percaya diri ia menjunjung bola yang ia genggam pada keempat wanita tersebut.

"Manusia hanya perlu dukungan kita, agar kita bisa kembali hidup harmonis bersama manusia! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sebuah bola yang bisa menyimpan kategori kekuatan kalian, semua kategori sihir. Membuat media dari sihir, kemudian ia bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita tanpa perlu belajar untuk mendapatkannya. Hanya perlu menguasainya."

"Anak kecil... " gumam wanita dengan tudung kepa dikenakan. Nyaris tangan kanannya yang mengenggam obor, mengibas robot tersebut untuk ia bakar. Lava segera menariknya kembali pada pangkuannya lebih cepat.

"Kalau manusia musnah, kita tidak akan punya kawan... 'kan? Jadi, robot ini akan memberi bekal kekuatan pada manusia yang dikeehendakinya. Yah, seandainya alien mulai menyerang. Lagian, teknologi dan sihir bisa bersanding."

"Lava, aku tahu manusia itu penting. Tapi... mereka tidak percaya kita lagi. Segera musnahkan buatanmu itu," tegas perempuan dengan ranting kayu tumbuh pada pundaknya. Rambut coklat tua panjang terbungkus kalung berupa dedaunan. Ia menatap Lava lembut.

"Aku percaya suatu saat manusia akan berterima kasiih dengan kita! Menambah ras kita lagi!" Lava memantapkan suaranya. "Ochobot adalah bukti nyata, yang akan mewujudkan harapan semuanya!"

Keempat perempuan tersebut saling memandang satu sama lain. Yang bertudung melirik pada wanita yang mengambang setengah ikan. Sedangkan satu wanita lagi dimana ditumbuhi ranting kayu, ikut melirik perempuan bersayap dengan membawa sangkar burung sebagai tongkat.

"Aku mohon, Dryad! Eternelle! Lampad! Siren! Aku sangat membutuhkan kalian! Kalian percaya bukan, kalau teknologi dan sihir yang kontra bisa menjadi satu?"

"Aku tahu dia memang pengkhianat, makanya aku sengaja hadir dalam undangannya!" perempuan bertudunng bernama Lampad membesarkan api dari obornya. "Kubakar saja dia!"

Kedua pupil Lava mengecil, terkejut. Semburan api dilancarkan dari sang obor sebagai inti, berulang kali. Lava mengarahkan lengannya ke depan, membentuk penghalang transparan sebagai antipasti serangan. Api-api memantul berbelok ke sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Jadi kekuatan pimpinan keempat elemen segini? Aku bisa membuat elemen yang keren dari kalian," ejek Lava. Ejekannya membuat ketiga pimpinan yang netral, malah memihak Lampad.

"Tidak ada sopan santunnya," ketus Siren. Tangannya ia ayunkan, menciptakan kilauan-kilauan yang berubah menjadi sebuah harpa dalam genggaman. Ia tarik, lalu menarik senarnya menggetar. "Dryad, mari berkolaborasi!"

Ranting-ranting dari pundak Dryad bergerak meluncur ke depan. Dalam hitungan detik, semua berubuah menjadi gundukan pohon besar karena percikan air yang muncul dari getaran harpa Siren.

"Yang dapat membelah pohon. Yang dapat menyakiti air. Aku bisa membuat elemen yang kuat dari itu."

"Jangan sombong!" Lampad membakar pohon-pohon membesar tersebut. Api merajalela. Kemudian muncul kupu-kupu betebaran di sekitarnya, berpecah menjadi angin deras yang mampu mengeret lautan api laju menuju Lava.

Lava menyaksikan hal tersbeut dengan kedua matanya membesar. Berakhir dibunuh oleh keempat pimpinan elemen mungkin cukup menjadi penghinaan baginya.

"LAVAAAA!"

Dari jauh, Eclair memacukan kedua sayap kecilnya menuju tempat api menyala. Sesekali ia terhuyung karena angin deras mencegahnya mendominasi udara. Namun, ia masih berjuang menuju tempat tersebut. Berlari pun tidak apa, asal ia bisa sampai. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu kalau-kalau sampai.

Namun saat ia nyaris akan sampai...

Yang ia lihat kini hanya pimpinan elemen, berdiri di atas kubangan hitam yang hangus terbakar.

Yang Eclair yakini, bahwa Lava—ras setengah necromancer—telah mati. Dengan hina.

=oOo=

"Dan sekarang aku kembali hadir, untuk melanjutkan ambisiku melestarikan ras manusia. Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih dengan kepedulianku," Halilintar memegangi sebelah wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. "Halilintar adalah elemen ciptaanku. Yang dibuat dari keempat elemen yang dulu menghinaku. Juga Ochobot."

"Kau... siapa..."

Taufan menyingkirkan rangkulan tangan Gempa untuk maju. Tertatih-tatih, ia maju mengikuti Halilintar yang jua maju berlawanan dengannya. Halilintar tersenyum.

"Necromancer setengah manusia. Lava," ucap Halilintar mengakui siapa jiwa yang kini menghuninya. "Halilintar kini kusekap. Dia akan kukembalikan, begitu misiku selesai."

"Kembalikan Halilintar kepada fisiknya, kumohon," mohon Taufan. "Dia temanku."

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan kembalikan begitu ambisiku selesai. Ochobot!"

Langsung muncul wanita dewasa mengenggam sebuah bola yang kini enggan berfungsi di sebelahnya. Halilintar—atau mungkin sekarang bernama Lava—menyambutnya.

"Kau masih terlihat cantik, meski telah dewasa," puji Lava.

"Aku senang kau kembali. Awalnya, aku tidak tahu kau akan hadir dalam misi menjalankan cita-citamuu ini. Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau yang menciptakan elemen baru itu, sampai aku mendengarnya dari satu alien," Eclair melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher tubuh Halilintar. "Aku jenius, bukan?"

Lava hanya diam. Eclair membuka topi merah maron tersebut pelan. Taufan begitu kaku saat melihat Halilintar mau dipeluk oleh lawan jenisnya. Tapi jika mengingat dia bukan Halilintar...

"Setelah ini, aku siap untukmu. Ayo kita buat penerus yang punya darah jenius seperti kita," Eclair memanjangkan lidahnya seperti ular. Menjilat area belakang telinga lawan yang ia peluk. Tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang dua kali lebih tinggi dari hadapannya. "Aku sudah menunggumu beribu-ribu tahun cahaya."

"Aku cemburu."

Eclair bengong sesaat, "Hmm?"

"Kau bukan menikmati tubuhku, tapi Halilintar. Lepaskan."

Eclair membuka pelukannya. "Cuih. Padahal aku kangen."

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai," Lava menyisir helaian Eclair. "Tunggu di belakang. Kau tahu kapan peranmu ada. Karena kita menghadapi manusia, yang menyantap penemuanku."

"Aku sendiri saja, atau membayangkan Halilintar menjadi lembut begitu rasanya jijik?!" Fang membuka suara dengan nada tinggi. Bergidik sendiri di sebelah Gopal yang sudah membalik tubuh ingin tertawa. Gempa yang juga dari sana, langsung melirik Fang diam.

"Memang pribadi Halilintar seperti apa?"

"Dia itu dingin juga irit bicara—tunggu, siapa yang bertanya?"

Fang tidak lagi melihat tubuh Halilintar yang jauh dari mereka. Justru orang yang dicari-carinya ada di sebelah dia kini. Dialah yang bertanya. Fang merinding sejenak, ketika keempat mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Sudah kubilang, dia kukurung. Jiwa dari emosi buatan saja punya tubuh, mengapa pembuat program tersebut tidak demikian. Ya 'kan?"

Telunjuknya menyentuh dada Fang pelan. Fang langsung merasa tubuhnya bergoyang hebat. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya tersungkur pada tanah dengan merasakan badannya begitu lemas.

"Pengendali bayangan ya? Hahaha, kekuatan kalian memang mencerminkan pribadi kalian."

"Bukaan tanah!"

Tubuh Halilintar terjatuh ke dalam tanah berlubang di tempat ia berpijak. Dengan cara spontan, ia tidak sadar kalau kini telah mencium dasar lubang tanah yang ia masuki.

"Blaze! Ais!"

"Dulu aku pernah dengar, adanya api biru yang memberi kesejukan dengan cara api," Ais melesat berlari menuju lubang tersebut. Segera ia melompat pada tengah lubang, kemudian kedua telapak tangannya ia arahkan padanya.

"Api lava!" Blaze yang ternyata ikut melompat sama seperti Ais, langsung melancarkan semburan api panas dalam jumlah tidak main-main.

"Blizzard!"

Hawa dingin mengitari semburan api yang dikeluarkan Blaze, dengan pantulan cahaya api membuat kilauan-kilauan kristal tampak berkilau. Api yang awalnya berwarna merah, langsung berubah menjadi biru. Namun bukannya berbentuk padat, ia masih berupa api yang masih dalam bentuk tidak pasti.

"Api aurora!"

Pelangi warna-warni muncul secara tiba-tiba dari atas lubang tersebut. Efek biasan dari kolaborasi Ais dan Blaze. Semua anggota yang dari atas tanah begitu merasa kedinginan. Hawa yang tidak main-main dibuat. Mereka yang jauh sudah merasa bagai di kutub utara, bagaimana dengan Halilintar ada di bawah?

"Pelindung taufan!"

Percikan-percikan api dingin keluar dari mulut lubang. Seruan itu...

"Taufan mana?!" jerit Gempa yang celingak-celinguk mencari laki-laki tersebut.

"Taufan! Kau gila!" Blaze memaki dari posisinya melayang. "Menyingkir dari Halilintar!"

"A—aku tidak bisa," terdengar suara berasal dari lubang yang dijadikan Gempa menahan Halilintar. Taufan yang rupanya ada di dalam lubang bersama Halilintar, menahan serangan kuat dari kolaborasi kedua pecahan baru disana.

"Prioritas kita adalah mengalahkan Halilintar!" Ais tidak seperti Blaze yang masih mengkukuhkan mengeluarkan elemennya. Justru ia memudarkan hawa dingin yang ia ciptakan kuat untuk menyelimuti api dari Blaze. "Taufan, mau mati konyol?"

"Karena lawan kita... bukan Halilintar..."

Gempa mendetumkan tangan bersarung tangannya, memberi atap pada Halilintar dan Taufan yang masih terkurung. Api berubah menjadi lautan magma dari batasan tanah tersebut.

"Taufan benar. Kita bukan mengalahkan, tapi mencoba membunuh Halilintar," desis Gempa.

Wajah Blaze sedikit terpapar bingung. Digenggamnya kedua tangan telanjang tersebut, dan ajaibnya magma dari atas tanah tersebut seakan terserap. Perlahan-lahan mulai mengecil, dan akhirnya tiada bekasnya sama sekali. Seakan tidak pernah diciptakan disana.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Blaze. "Argh semua itu membuatku bingung! Aku merasa tertekan!"

Ais mengenggam sebelah tangan Blaze, "Sabarlah. Semua akan ada jalannya."

"Terlalu banyak berpikir, hanya akan membuat Taufan mati di dalam sana!" seru Ying.

"Tapi kalau kita membuka, dia akan melumpuhkan kita semua..." Gempa menoleh pada Ying sembari mendekatinya. "Apa mau gunakan teleportasi? Namun hanya beberapa yang akan masuk ke sana."

"Tidak. Seharusnya semua masuk ke sana."

Laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan mencoba berdiri. Lutut kanannya ia papah pada tanah, sedang kaki kirinya mencoba lurus. Saat kaki kiri sudah 2/3 tegak, kaki kanan menyusul. Keduanya tegak bersamaan. Meski ia masih kaku untuk memijak.

"Kalian seakan berbicara Halilintar dari awal tidak ada, lucu kudengarnya," Fang bertatih-tatih menapaki kakinya untuk mendekat pada lubang berdiameter cukup besar. "Halilintar itu teman kita!"

Gempa terdiam mendengar penuturan Fang. Beberapa menit berselang, secercah senyum ia ulaskan. Gempa pun menyusul Fang.

"Kau butuh bantuan? Keras kepala sekali mau masuk ke lubang, dalam keadaan sekarat begitu."

Fang menoleh sedikit menatap Gempa, "Gini-gini aku tahu, hanya aku yang bisa mengeluarkan Lava dari tubuh Halilintar."

"Eh, bagaimana?"

Fang memantapkan senyumnya.

"Karena aku pengendali bayang."

=oOo=

Sedangkan dari dalam tanah yang tertutup tipis penghalang tanah jua tersebut, laki-laki mantan bertopi miring itu mendongak. Namun kegelapan petang tidak dapat menampakkan raut pengendali angin itu sekarang. Sebenarnya, dalam hati bocah dengan jaket nuansa biru-putih sedikit takut juga was-was.

Ada yang melototinya. Kedua iris merah delima itu tampak memantul bercahaya, meski dari ruangan gelap tanpa bekal secercah cahaya sekalipun. Melirik Taufan dengan sirat ingin membunuh.

"Kau tahu kau ada di pihak siapa?"

Tubuh Taufan dirasanya merinding sedikit. Entah keras kepala atau sok berani, Taufan menjawab sekedarnya, "... Halilintar."

Suara tawa memenuhi tempat tersebut. Dari suara normal menjadi menggema. Oke, itu cukup membuat Taufan semakin tidak menyangka ia bisa selamat kali ini.

Cercahan cahaya langsung muncul berwarna merah, tepat di depan pengendali angin berdiri. Taufan reflek terkejut melihat wajah Halilintar dekat dengannya. Kedua mata menyeramkan, dengan senyum penuh arti—yang Taufan sendiri pun tidak tahu apa maksud senyuman itu dibuat.

"Seperti pemilik tubuh terdahulu ini sangat berarti bagimu. Hanya kau sendiri yang kontra, tidak getir dihadapkan serangan mengancam nyawa."

Taufan menelan ludah, "Yah, aku memang takut sebenarnya."

Set! Satu tebasan darri pedang halilintar original menebas wajah Taufan tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Hidungnya sedikit terkena goresan dari ujung senjata lawan.

"Kalau tidak hati-hati denganku, kau bisa mati," ungkap Lava. "Dalam teori bertahan hidup saja, kau harus bisa memandang orang yang kau lindungi menjadi musuh demi diri sendiri. Kau takkan menjadi dirimu sendiri, kalau selalu memikirkan orang lain."

"Kau menasehatiku untuk bisa egois...," Taufan menggantung ucapannya demi mengusap aliran hemoglobin yang muncul pada luka hidung yang mengangga. "Tapi kau sendiri selagi hidup di duniamu apa itu, kau memikirkan nasib para manusia."

Lava terdiam telak.

"Lagian, Halilintar pasti juga berjuang mengambil tubuhnya kembali. Arti hidupku, adalah membantu orang yang butuh pertolonganku!"

"Berarti kau menganggap Halilintar lemah!"

Pancaran sengatan halilintar menuju ke arah Taufan. Pengendali angin segera membuat bola angin berukkuran sedang sebagai media banteng. Sedang ia sendiri menjaga jarak dengan melompat menjauh dari Lava.

"Halilintar bukan lemah, hanya butuh dukungan!" tangan kiri ia bentang lurus ke depan, sedang tangan kanan melekuk-lurus. Mengeluarkan angin-angin tajam yang melesat laju kea rah lawan yang ia bidik. "Panah jarum angin!"

"Tombak halilintar," Lava membelah jarum-jarum angin menjadi dua bagian setiap kali mereka maju ke arahnya.

"Jarum angin raksasa!"

"Apa?!"

Lava terpelanting ketika satu jarum berukuran lima kali dari biasa yang ia hadapi sebelumnya, menghantam wajahnya secara spontan. Lava terpelanting, sampai-sampai topi merah maronnya juga lepas dari kepalanya.

Taufan menarik-hembus napas teratur. Jari telunjuk kirinya membirik ke arah Lava yang terkulai, disambut tangan kanan yang bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kembali elemen yang ia kendalikan. Layaknya pemanah yang siap membunuh lawan yang kini _knock-out_.

"Kita bisa adakan duel sampai salah satu diantara kita mati, atau berdua yang akan mati!"

=oOo=

"Semua kekacauan yang pernah diramalkan pada beribu-ribu tahun cahaya lalu... akhirnya, mulai terwujud."

Wanita dengan berhiaskan kain pernak-pernik mendongak menatap langit cerah—yang seharusnya malam. Ranting-ranting kayu dimana bertengger dari pundaknya tampak manis berjejer. Halaian daun-daun terpasang manis pada helaian rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Mereka tidak bisa menaklukkannya sendiri. Mereka butuh kita sebagai pendukung," sosok manusia denga bertudung menutup wajahnya, menyahut. Tangannya mengenggam obor yang menyala.

"Kita bukan pendukung dalam arti mengerahkan kekuatan kita. Kita hanya perlu melakukan hal yang seharusnya kita lakukan, pada awal kita ditakdirkan bertemu bocah berdarah generasi kita."

Perempuan bersayap dengan memegang tongkat berujung sangkar burung ikut bicara.

"Memberi permata?" tanya perempuan bertubuh setengah duyung. Ia duduk manis pada sebuah bongkahan batu terdekat dari ketiga perempuan lain.

"Bukan, Siren. Seharusnya kau tahu maksudku apa," sahu perempuan bersayap itu masam.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Eternelle," perempuan yang mewakili tumbuhan tersebut berjalan duluan ke depan. Disusul perempuan bertudung, dan dua wanita lain yang lebih cepat pergi ke depan dengan melayang.

"Kita akan ketinggalan, Dryad."

Perempuan bertudung tersebut ikut melesat menjadi cahaya merah, menyusul dua cahaya yang melewatinya barusan. Perempua yang dipanggil Dryad itu menahan langkahnya.

"Kalian salah. Bekal kesuksesan dari pertarungan ini, adalah menyadarkan orang yang dirasuki Lava. Karena hati hitam susah untuk disikat menjadi bersih seperti pertama kali membuatnya."

Kemudian cercahan cahaya mengkilap menyelimuti perempuan tersebut, tergantikan cahaya coklat yang ikut menyusul cahaya-cahaya lain itu.

.

.

 _Don't think be best, but do the best. That only make you be evil person, who do anything include use dirty plan._

.

.

A/N: Pertama-tama, ini adalah chapter pertama yang saya buat dengan tenggat waktu empat hari unggak mengetik dari yang lainnya. Memang sepertinya chapter ini cukup membosankan. Dan kedua, saya berterima kasih untuk beberapa author disini yang menominasikan karya saya dalam IFA 2015. Lulus seleksi saja saya senang, since saya bukan orang yang terbiasa populer. Sepertinya saya tahu siapa yang menominasikan karya saya yang ini. Cluenya dia review dua kali di chapter pertengahan dengan akun. YY?

Yah, except buat siapapun yang menominasikan saya termasuk best reviewer itu—ahaha, review kelas flame saya dijadikan best reviewer itu sesuatu. (maaf curhat bentar)

Saya membuat grup khusus untuk author BoBoiBoy, khusus nomisil Indonesia dalam facebook. Disana saya membuat event dan semacamnya, guna mempopulerkan lagi fandom yang mulai terbengkalai ini. Insya allah saya akan rajin aktif untuk mengreview karya yang saya anggap perlu masukan.

Sampai jumpa di chap terakhir!


	9. You and I

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Enjoy!

=oOo=

Tanah sebagai atap dalam lubang tersebut runtuh, begitu kedua tangan besar mulai dalam posisi mengenggam. Gempa dan Fang yang paling pertama sampai pada bibir lubang tersebut saling memandang. Ying, Yaya, Gopal menyusul mereka kemudian. Lalu Ais dan Blaze mendarat dari posisi mengambang untuk mendekat pada pecahan mereka yang punya karisma sebagai pemimpin.

"Kita tunggu mereka keluar," ucap Gempa memecah keheningan mereka.

Semua mengangguk mantap. Ying langsung menelentangkan tangan kanan ke depan sebagai bentuk siaga.

"Untuk kewaspadaan. Perlambat waktu," desis perempuan berkuncir dua itu.

"Tentang waktu, sebenarnya aku ada merasa hal janggal. Tentang lupa ingatan."

Semua menoleh pada si penanya. Orang yang ditoleh memperbaiki kacamatanya tidak mau memberi kata-kata lebih sebagai penjelas pertanyaannya. Ia rasa kalimatnya sudah pas untuk dimengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti Fang bicara apa. kalimatnya gantung," ejek Gopal sambil menunjuk Fang. Mungkin Gopal memang belum paham maksud pertanyaan si pemilik kekuatan bayang.

"Uh—sudahlah. Setidaknya asal para Boboiboy tidak lupa ingatan saya."

Dhuar! Tanah meledak menimbulkan suara keras lagi menggetarkan pijakan mereka yang berdiri di bibir jurang. Ying mengerutkan alisnya, dan tangan kanannya segera menelentang sambil berseru.

"Perlambat _massa_!"

Bulatan transparan tercipta dengan ukuran cukup besar. Masing-masing mata telanjang anggota yang sibuk menyeimbangkan itu melihat Taufan dan Halilintar—atau Lava—bertarung di udara. Aura angin juga petir hitam yang menyelimuti dari aduan jarum angin juga tombak petir.

"Ais! Blaze! Lakukan kolaborasi kalian waktu itu!" perintah Gempa. "Ying hanya bisa menahan waktu 30 detik!"

Kedua orang yang Gempa panggil mengangguk. Kemudian Gempa menoleh pada Fang, yang disambut anggukan ringan dari lawannya.

"Kami akan mencari apa yang bisa kami bantu," Yaya maju ke depan mendekat pada Gempa dan Fang. "Kami akan pindah ke wadah yang aman. Kalian berjuanglah..."

Sebenarnya hati gelisah didera hati perempuan berhijab merah muda itu. Saat awal Halilintar membantu ratu iblis saja mereka sedikit kewalahan. Itu saat mereka masih belum kewalahan untuk bertarung. Berapa lagi stamina yang mereka ada, saat sudah terkuras banyak tenaga untuk bertarung hanya melawan Hailintar saja? Ratu Eclair belum mati. Ingat itu.

Tapi yang bisa Yaya lakukan hanyalah percaya. Mau tidak mau. Rela atau terpaksa.

"Sudah siap semua?" aba-aba Ying. Ais, Blaze, Gempa, dan Fang mengangguk serempak. Perempuan pemilik kuasa waktu menarik tangannya turun. Bola transparan yang menjadi area lambat pada wadah tertentu, lenyap. Kedua orang yang tadi ada dalam lingkup bola secara tidak kasat mata masih melanjutkan pertarungannya. Massa tidak mempengaruhi tekad mereka.

Arus-arus angin besar menerpa rambut-rambut keempat pemuda yang maju. Ying berlari ke belakang, yang kemudian keempat pemuda tersebut langsung mengeluarkan elemen terkuat mereka. Ais dan Blaze yang kembali berkolaborasi. Gempa menyelimuti tangannya menjadi emas kembali, membuat ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari tangan tanah biasa.

"Kau tahu, Boboiboy... awal aku memikirkan aku percaya punya kekuatan 'ini' ketika kau menoleh padaku untuk mengusir para zombie tadi."

 _Exorcist._

Fang pernah berharap untuk punya bidang dimana hanya dia saja yang bisa melakukannya. Setelah kepopuleran direbut Boboiboy—orang yang notabenenya dari mata Fang sendiri orang yang payah. Yah, dahulu Fang memang tidak suka Boboiboy karena belum tahu potensial terkuat si pemilik kuasa beragam elemen.

Dan sekarang ia sadar, bahkan malu untuk dahulunya merasa ia yang paling hebat dari Boboiboy. Meski ia sering khilaf menganggap dirinya hebat—tapi ia berfokus dimana Boboiboy dihilangkan dari daftar bandingan.

' _Setidaknya, beri aku satu kesempatan untuk bisa unjuk kebolehan dimana hanya aku yang bisa!'_

Fang mengadahkan tangannya ke depan. Tinju emas berhasil meninju laki-laki yang kini menolak arus jarum angin Taufan. Didentumkannya ke atas tubuh Halilintar, menuju ke arah arus api biru dari Ais dan Blaze keluarkan. Gempa melakukannya dengan baik.

Tubuh pemuda pemilik elemen petir kaku kedinginan. Ia tidak dapat berkutik dalam beberapa detik setelah terkena telak serangan api biru yang terlintas.

Disana, Fang melantangkan suaranya. Tepat lurus tangannya yang di depan menuju wajah Lava.

=oOo=

"Apa kau Yaya?"

Dari perpindahan cepat menggunakan teleportasi, Ying langsung bertanya demikian pada perempuan lain dalam anggota mereka. Menanyakan suatu hal dimana si pemilik nama sempat tercengang.

"A—apa maksudmu, Ying?" tanya Yaya.

"Aku mengenal Yaya sebagai orang yang berani ambil resiko saat temannya dalam bahaya. Tapi saat ini, kau menyuruhku membawamu dan Gopal untuk mundur."

"... Ingat, kalau kita terluka malah akan menambah beban Boboiboy juga Fang. Jadi lebih baik dari awal, kita tidak perlu berpartisipasi disana," ucap Yaya menjelaskan.

"Tapi biar begitu, kau akan maju."

Ucapan Ying seperti menggambarkan dia tengah takut. Memang benar, namun pilihan Yaya mundur bukan demikian. Yaya punya alasan kuat memilih jalan untuk belok dari pertempuran.

"Adu Du dan Probe tidak terlihat sejak kita menyerang ratu iblis. Juga ratu iblis sendiri. Kita bakal kehabisan stamina duluan kalau maju tanpa rencana matang."

Gopal menghela napas. "Aku setuju dengan Yaya, malahan. Aku rasa Adu Du tahu masalah kita."

"Raja _game_ kembali bersuara," sahut Ying. "Aku ikut rencana kalian apa."

"Apa ada yang meminta bantuan?"

Suara perempuan yang terdengar dewasa menjadi sosok keempat dari obrolan mereka. Rasanya mereka kenal, walau hanya sementara tapi setidaknya mereka pernah menyantap jenis suara itu. Yaya dan Ying menoleh segera.

"Ibu Eloise!"

Sosok wanita dengan jubah tipis. Pada bahu ditumbuhi ranting-ranting kayu. Dia tidak sendiri disana. Ada tiga wanita lain yang asing dari mata ketiga anak-anak disana.

"Panggil saja saya dengan nama sebenarnya, Dryad," tawar perempuan itu disertai sunggingan senyuman. "Disini ada Eternelle, Lampad, dan Siren yang akan membantu kita."

"Jadi mereka ya, teman-teman dari bocah tumbalan kita dari ratu Eclair?" wanita berkerudung mendekat pada Yaya, kemudian berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi. Yaya sedikit bingung dengan tiba-tiba ada ulasan senyum tercipta dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Cuma kau yang belum bertemu kandidatmu. Tapi ngomong sudah kayak pernah ngobrol sama anakmu," wanita dengan kedua sayap burung membalas ucapannya.

"Eternelle..."

"Haha, kalian ini," Eloise—atau Dryad—tertawa ringan.

"Jadi... apakan ibu akan membantu kami?"

Pertanyaan Yaya membuat tawa Dryad terhenti. Lampad mengusap kepala Yaya ringan.

"Ibu Dryad dan kami akan membantu kalian," ucap Lampad meski kedua matanya tidak dapat tembus dipandang ketiga bocah disana. Oh mungkin percaya ucapannya saja sedikit memungkinkan untuk dipegang.

Gopal maju dengan sekali melangkah ke depan. "Tapi, bisa ceritakan pada kami? Awal Lava mendapat elemen petir. Dia menceritakan asal ia mati saja juga kehidupan awal kalian bersama kaum manusia."

"Lava mengarang," kata Dryad dengan tawa mengejek. "Dia bukan mati. Dia tidak bisa mati, karena dia _Necromancer_. Kalau kami bisa membunuhnya, sudah kami lakukan sejak dia bayi malahan."

"Lebih baik kita berargumen sambil bertarung," Lampad menegakkan kedua lututnya kembali. Begitu gagah ia mulai membuka kerudung yang selama ini menutupi rupanya.

Yaya dan Ying reflek menutup mulut mereka. Melihat bekas luka yang begitu banyak pada wajah perempuan yang membawa obor tersebut. Lampad sudah tahu reaksi anak-anak ketika meliihat wajahnya, dan ia hanya bisa berdeham tersenyum.

"Luka bakar ketika melawan Lava dahulu. Aku ingin memberi ganjaran padanya."

"Kami bisa antar pada lokasi mereka!" tawar Yaya pada Lampad.

"Kalian punya kekuatan teleportasi?"

Ying mengangguk, "Saya punya!"

"Boleh aku pinjam jam kuasamu?" perempuan dengan hanya berhiaskan aksesoris berat dimana hanya pinggul sampai kaki tertutup kain itu mendekat pada Ying. Perempuan berkuncir dua tersebut membuka jam yang terpsang manis pada pergelangan tangannya. Lalu ia menyerahkan benda tersebut pada Eternelle.

"Dengan begitu, kekuatan Eternelle untuk berpindah jadi sempurna deh," ucap perempuan setengah duyung, yang sedari tadi bungkam awalnya. Hanya ia sendiri yang masiih keenakan duduk manis pada bongkahan batu.

"Sempurna?"

"Dahulu, cara untuk menyegel Lava hanya dengan menyerahkan setengah kekuatan kami," Eternelle mengenggam jam tangan Ying. "Aku penguasa waktu dan udara. Tapi kini aku hanya mejadi peri jadi-jadian, berpura-pura bisa mengabulkan permohonan orang untuk mendapat kekuatan waktuku kembali. Sekarang tidak lagi, karena kekuatanku kembali."

"Jadi... kalian aslinya adalah pemilik kuasa-kuasa kami...?"

Eternele mengangguk. "Kita lanjutkan rinciannya nanti."

Seketika, semua orang yang berada dalam lingkup perempuan bersayap bidadari tersebut menghilang.

=oOo=

"Heyaa!"

Telapak tangan bersarung _fingerless_ tepat mengenai wajah Lava. Beban tubuhnya membawa orang yang di bawah dia ikut arus. Mereka berdua terjun jatuh di sebelah lubang jurang yang dibuat Gempa.

"Keluar kau setaaaaannn!" teriak Fang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walau mereka sudah mendarat pun, ia masih meregap sebelah tangannya mendorong-dorong wajah laki-laki mantan bertopi depan.

"FANG, NGAPAIN SIH?!" pekik Taufan. Ais dan Blaze serempak merasa geli. Masing-masing menutup mulut mereka yang masih berdiri dari udara.

"Fang 'kan punya kuasa bayang, kau tahu 'kan saat Halilintar diculik yang bisa melawan makhluk gaib saat itu Fang saja. Jadi, aku sih percaya saja."

Padahal Gempa sendiri yang membuat kalimat seakan percaya akan tindakan pemilik kuasa bayang, tapi dia sendiri menepuk jidatnya.

"Lawannya bukan main-main tau! Heran aku punya teman idiot kayak dia!"

Gempa tidak mengindahkan omelan Taufan. Karena dia sendiri merasa ada di pihak mengambang; percaya pada Fang dan setuju dengan argumen Taufan.

"Tch, kalian membuatku kehabisan kesabaran," Lava juga menaikkan sebelah tangannya, mendorong wajah Fang menjauh darinya.

"Belum."

Kedua iris merah delima itu terbelalak. Sorot mata pemilik kuasa bayang tampak serius. Apalagi setelah ada lingkup bola transparan kelabu tercipta melindungi semua laki-laki disana. Taufan pun yang awalnya meremehkan tindakan Fang hanya bisa terhenyak kini.

Suasana berubah menjadi gelap. Ditemani bulan bercahayakan merah darah. Dataran bernuansa warna nila. Dunia berubah drastis sejak bola yang dibuat Fang mulai diaktifkan.

Gempa, Taufan, Ais dan Blaze perlu waktu lama untuk mencerna semua kejadian spontan sekarang.

"Ayo cari Halilintar."

Kedua mata merah besar langsung muncul di depan keempat laki-laki pemilik kuasa elemen bumi. Disana muncul siluet laki-laki duduk pada bibir monster tersebut. Pantulan cahaya bulan merah membias pada kacamata yang dikenakan laki-laki tersebut.

"Fang... ini dimana?" tanya Gempa.

"Dunia bawah sadar Halilintar. Katanya dia dikurung disini, 'kan?"

"Dan monster itu..."

"Dia penghuni dunia bawah sadarku. Dunia ini dibagi antara aku dan Halilintar," jelas Fang. "Jadi aku juga bisa menciptakan sesuatu di dunia ini. Ayo naik."

"Naga... bayang, eh?"

Taufan terlebih dahulu naik pada punggung naga bayang milik Fang. Ais dan Blaze saling bertatap sebentar, kemudian mereka berdua menoleh pada Gempa yang sudah juga bergerak untuk naik.

"Berarti kami pingsan dong?" tanya Blaze yang paling terakhir naik. Monster tersebut bergerak meliuk-liuk secara diagonal menuju ke atas, mengudara.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu," jawab Fang. "Dunia bawah sadar Halilintar luas. Aku tidak hafal jalannya. Bahkan aku saja baru tahu dunia bawah sadar benar-benar ada. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya punya kekuatan ini."

"Kau meneriakkan seakan Halilintar kesurupan. Kukira kau bercanda."

Balasan Taufan sempat membuat Fang tertawa miris. Fang juga sedikit malu ketika mengingatnya. Namun bocah keturunan negara cina itu hanya bisa diam.

"Kami seharusnya bisa merasakan aura Halilintar karena dia bersama kami," simpul Gempa. "Ais, Blaze, Taufan... kalian bisa merasakan aura Halilintar?"

"Harusnya yang paling kuat itu Taufan," Fang ikut bersuara. "Coba timbulkan rasa yang membuat kalian saling membenci. Apa yang membuatmu dan Halilliintar berseteru saat sebelum Lava ada. Kalau tidak, kita bisa kedapatan Lava."

"Saling benci... hmmm," Taufan memasang pose berpikir.

"Lava juga ada disini?" Gempa masih menoleh pada Fang.

"Auranya kuat. Aku yang dari sini bisa merasakannya... saat alam bawah sadar, sepertinya dia orang yang levelnya diatas."

"Kereeennn! Ini benar-benar seperti ada dalam permainan fantasi!" jerit Blaze kesenangan.

Ais berdeham, "Saat ini aku malah kangen ranjang tidur..."

"Tidur terus kerjaan."

"Biarin. Sana juga hobinya main mulu," Ais merebahkan kepalanya pada kedua kaki Blaze yang dilipat. "Aku capek bertarung terus. Kalo kita kalah kenapa juga. Gak ada ruginya."

Ais merasakan aura tidak enak dari keempat laki-laki yang bersamanya. Semua langsung menoleh padanya, memicingkan mata.

"A—aku bercanda..."

"Ah!" Semua memandang laki-laki mantan bertopi miring. Taufan menaikkan tangannya kemudian menelentangkannya ke depan. "Dia ada disana!"

"Oh?" Fang mengawal naga bayangnya segera menuju dimana arah telunjuk Taufan mengarah. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai dimana Taufan mengatakan pusat aura Halilintar ia rasa.

Disana memang ada Halilintar. Yang hanya bisa menunduk pasrah dengan kedua tangannya ditelentangkan. Rantai memaksaka demikian. Ujung lainnya direkatkan pada batang besi tanpa lubang pemasang—seakan dari awal dibuat tiang tersebut sudah disatukan dengan rantai besi.

"Halilintar!"

Kepalanya menoleh saat Taufan berseru. Perwakilan kuasa angin turun dari naga bayang jauh di atas udara, terbang bebas demi sampai paling pertama menghampiri rivalnya.

"Kau..."

Halilintar membuang wajah saat Taufan sudah mendarat sempurna lalu menghampirinya. Taufan tercengang melihat tindakan Halilintar.

Suasana senyap, bahkan saat naga bayang sudah mendarat pada daratan dimana Halilintar berada. Gempa. Ais, dan Blaze menunggu di tempat. Mereka bisa merasakan rasa sedih yang didera Taufan.

Ais yang kemungkinan besar paling mengerti Taufan. Mereka sama-sama pecahan yang condong lebih repot pada sesuatu yang bukan fisik, yaitu emosional. Mereka berdua pecahan yang paling rentan hatinya. Saat dipalingkan dari orang yang mereka peduli, yah... disana mereka menangis dalam hati.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Ucapan pertama dari Halilintar setelah keheningan lama tercipta. Taufan sedikit menaikkan kepalanya karena mendapat secercah harapan.

"Kami kesini untuk kembali bersatu denganmu. Sebelum kita lupa kita siapa, ayo kembali..."

Taufan mengulurkan tangannya disertai memberi senyuman hangat. Gempa yang jauh disana ikut tersenyum.

"Kami 'kan kau juga," Gempa ikut angkat bicara.

"... aku musuh kalian sekarang."

Gempa pun menyegerakan melangkahkan kakinya cepat menghampiri Halilintar, "Kita satu. Ayo cepat kembali, kau juga Boboiboy. tidak ada musuh diantara kita."

"Kita hanya altar ego yang kebetulan diberi wewenang untuk hidup," timpal Ais yang ternyata ikut mempercepat langkahnya. "Kalau Boboiboy tidak ada rasa takut, dia takkan jadi Boboiboy yang Fang dan kawan-kawan kenal lagi."

"... tidak..."

Blaze maju, namun tidak menuju dimana Halilintar berada. Ia justru malah mendekat pada pangkal rantai. Blaze mengeluarkan bola api dari kedua tangannya, lalu menyerang rantai tersebut. Usahanya sia-sia. Besi itu tidak lebur.

"Blaze!" pekik Ais. "Jangan gegabah! Lava bisa saja sadar kita disini, kalau kau begitu!"

"Daripada hanya membujuk Halilintar namun dia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana melepaskan diri, lebih baik bertarung dengannya saat sudah bebas!" balas Blaze. "Cih, terbuat dari apa sih ini rantai?"

"Itu rantai khusus. Kalian takkan bisa membebaskanku," suara Halilintar terdengar lemah. "Jadi daripada kalian hanya melakukan hal sia-sia... lebih baik pulang."

"Kalau pecahannya kurang, kami juga takkan bisa bersatu... lalu ikut dengan jalurmu sebagai musuh."

Ucapan Blaze benar apa adanya. Ais tertawa kecil.

"Biar kamu suka mementingkan duniamu, tapi rupanya kau juga bisa paham soal gituan. Aku bantu deh," sontak Ais mendekat pada Blaze.

Halilintar mengadahkan kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Ais dan Blaze yang salinng bergantian menyerang pangkal rantai. "Kenapa..."

Suasana senyap. Gempa dan lainnya sengaja memberi waktu Halilintar untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Kenapa... Aku tahu kalian semua berpihak pada Taufan. Kalian menyerangku. Kalian menganggapku lemah pada masa lalu. Kalianlah musuhku sebenarnya!"

Fang segera menyahut, "Kau tidak sadar kalau justru dirimu yang menyimpang, Halilintar!"

Halilintar menatap tajam Fang yang ikut-ikutan obrolan mereka seenaknya. Dia pikir ia siapa?

"Cobalah untuk sadar, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada orang-orang yang harus kau lindungi! Yaya, Ying, bahkan Gopal kau serang!" kecam Fang melanjutkan omelannya. "Kami bahkan berusaha mengembalikan kau pada tubuhmu, tapi kau malah menyuruh kami pulang! Kau tidak tahu malu, apa?!"

"Terserah apa ocehanmu. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi pada kalian—"

"Tidak..."

Taufan mendorong sedikit tubuh Fang sebagai isyarat agar pemiilik kuasa bayang mundur. Fang patuh. Ia melangkah mundur mengikuti aba-aba si pemilik kuasa angin.

"Ini semua salahku yang menganggap Halilintar lemah. Aku sebenarnya takut... takut kalau Halilintar dapat menjadi motivatorku padahal suatu saat ia bisa saja mengecewakanku... aku takut untuk kagum pada seseorang."

"Ternyata Taufan punya ketakutan?" tanya Gempa cukup kaget.

"Bukan hanya Taufan...," ucap Blaze.

"Semua pecahan punya ketakutan. Karena kita adalah perwakilan emosi Boboiboy," Ais menyambung ucapan pemilik kuasa api. "Aku juga punya ketakutan... untuk disalahpahamkan..."

"Aku takut sendirian," lanjut Blaze.

Fang terhenyak. Ia tidak percaya mereka begitu bisa jujur mengutarakan apa kekurangan mereka. Tapi disatu sisi, ia membenarkan mereka. Gempa juga mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku juga... takut dimanfaatkan..."

Taufan dan Halilintar terdiam. Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan mengapa tiba-tiba ketiga pecahan itu berbicara hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu—mungkin.

"Tapi ketakutan ada karena ada keinginan," lanjut Gempa. "Aku takut dimanfaatkan, tapi aku punya keinginan disetarakan. Kau tahu—aku selalu dianggap paling kuat makanya selalu ditinggal sendirian. Aku biar begini, juga mau punya teman setara."

Blaze ikut bicara, "Aku sih cuma ingin dianggap teman~ Bagaimana denganmu, Ais?"

"... aku hanya ingin dihargai."

Taufan ancang-ancang menarik rantai yang mengikat si pemuda beriris merah, membuat semua elemental disana keheranan. Halilintar juga terdiam dari tadi, tidak tahu harus bertanggapan apa.

"Aku hanya ingin dianggap bisa... dan akan kubuktikan, dengan melepas rantai ini. Kalau Halilintar, maunya apa?"

Halilintar mendongak sejenak. Kemudian ia menunduk kembali. Buliran air jatuh lalu meresap pada tanah yang dipijakinya. Halilintar mengapit bibirnya, menahan isak yang kemungkinan akan membesar jika ia gegabah. Cukup beberapa bulir tangisan meleset keluar dari batas pelupuk mata.

"A—aku takut dianggap tiada—aku... aku hanya ingin menjadi ada..."

Secara ajaib rantai yang mengikat kedua lengan Halilintar melepuh. Menjadi butiran pasir yang kemudian terbang terbawa angin. Mantan bertopi miring memutar badannya menghadap laki-laki di terdekat sambil mengadahkan tangan. Halilintar memberanikan diri menyambut sambutan tangan Taufan.

"Selamat datang, Boboiboy..."

"Kau sendiri pun Boboiboy. Kau lagi lupa, ya?"

Taufan menyeka airmata yang membekas pada pipi Halilintar. "Waktu untuk kita lupa ingatan seharusnya sudah sejak siang kita disini."

"Hentikan tindakan senonohmu. Kau tampak jijik."

"Jadi, kau memihak mereka ya... Halilintar..."

Semua—Fang, Gempa, Blaze, Ais, Taufan, dan Halilintar—langsung berbalik menuju suara yang lumayan mnggelegar itu berada. Pria dengan tengkorak binatang bertanduk menghiasi kepalanya. Mata merah delima—yang tidak kalah seram dari milik Halilintar—menatap semua anggota disana intens.

"... Lava... aku tahu perasaanmu sebagai orang yang merasa disudutkan."

"Hanya tahu, tapi kau juga menentangku bukan?!"

Tatapan dingin Lava semakin menjadi. Sibakan rambut hitam cepak tampak normal, sampai ada aura merah yang mulai keluar. Fang langsung memang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Namun sebelum Fang mengambil tindakan, Halilintar mengadahkan tangannya. Satu tangannya yang lain mendorong Taufan pelan ke samping.

"Tapi mereka adalah aku... itu sama aja aku egois. Aku juga akan dianggap tidak ada, kalau aku tidak bergabung dengan mereka..."

Pemuda dengan jubah mengerikan itu terdiam. Dari posisinya yang berdiri pada dataran gelap, kedua lututnya ia tekuk. Lava duduk pada tanah sambil meringkuk. Aura yang sempat samar-samar tercipta memudar. Menghilang seiring waktu.

"Aku senang punya teman yang lebih dewasa dariku. Aku jadi malu pada diriku sendiri, menentang keras sampai menyusahkan semuanya."

"Hah?!" Taufan kini terkesiap melihat musuhnya malah mewek. Mengingatkan dia pada Ais saat masih awal-awal menjadi member baru mereka.

"Lava sebenarnya adalah pemuda baik. Ah intinya dia mirip dengan aku sih," Halilintar menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau keras kelewatan kek aku. Kalo goyah mirip Air."

"Kok aku sih?!" Ais menyeletuk tiba-tiba, tidak terima dibanding-banding dengan orang lain.

"Sudahlah...," Gempa melerai perseteruan Halilintar dan Ais. "Lava... kami benar-benar tidak tahu kau orang baik. Kami kira kau akan membunuh Halilintar dan mengambil raganya, makanya kami berusaha keras mengalahkanmu."

"Aku hanya tidak mau Halilintar bertarung setengah-setengah," Lava mendongakkan kepalanya.

"ITU SETENGAH-SETENGAH?!" Fang dan Taufan main celetuk. Mereka berdua korban nyata saat Halilintar mengamuk—bisa digambarkan seperti itu—pada momen Halilintar tertawa psikopat.

"Ya, itu setengah-setengah," balas Halilintar merasa menang. "Sekarang tahu 'kan aku kuat?"

Fang bersama Taufan, Blaze, dan Ais kini menatap Halilintar intens. Yang ditatap grogi sendiri.

"AIH AYO CARI GOPAL DAN LAINNYA!" teriak Halilintar grogi. "Bumi juga bakal disepakati akan damai, meski kalian mengalahkan kami atau tidak juga! Alasan Lava kembali hanya mau menunjukkan penemuannya berguna! Hanya Eclair yang menyebut Lava orangnya jahat!"

"Kok kamu yang sewot," Lava pun berdiri. "Eclair hanya tidak tahu bagaimana berbicara bahasa manusia yang penuh norma. Dunia setan memang sedikit kasar ucapannya. Kami menyebut dendam, tapi bagi manusia itu membuktikan. Atau mungkin saja kami jahat."

"Jadi dia dimana?"

"Untuk menjelaskan pada keempat ratu dimensi elemen, entah apa."

Halilintar mengangguk.

"Tapi terima kasih untuk jujur-jujuran denganku. Sungguh, aku senang memiliki teman sepertimu."

Lava tersenyum. Dan senyumannya begitu menawan. Pemuda beriris merah bergelar Halilintar itu terperangah. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia ikut tersenyum.

"Kau tidak lemah, Halilintar."

"Bukan. Dari awal kuat dan lemah tidak ada. Semua punya kelemahan seberapa tangguh dia bertarung."

' _Taufan pun bisa menjadi kuat karena menginginkan aku kembali. Gempa juga berevolusi karena ingin melindungi teman-temannya. Ais dan Blaze berubah karena tidak mau Taufan mati.'_

"Semua bisa menjadi kuat."

Saat Halilintar menyudahi kalimat akhirnya, tubuh mereka tampak memudar.

"A—apa ini?" Fang yang terlebih dahulu memperhatikan tubuh mereka langsung berseru kaget.

"Kalau kalian di bumi nanti, jangan lupakan aku ya?"

"Hah?! Maksudnya?!"

Halilintar berlari mencoba menghampiri Lava. Tangan kanan ia luruskan ke depan, ingin menggapai tubuh sang necromancer setengah manusia itu.

Namun tubuhnya mulai tak tampak. Jemari-jemari yang harusnya bisa menyentuh tubuh Lava, tembus pandang.

"Dari awal aku memang tidak ada. Tapi walau aku hanya karakter _game_ , aku juga mau dianggap ada."

Ada...

Kata itu...

Bukannya Halilintar sempat mengucapkan kata itu, saat Taufan mengajaknya berdiskusi apa keinginan masing-masing elemen Boboiboy? tapi Lava juga satu perasaan dengannya. Jarang sekali, Halilintar bisa menemui orang yang sama—satu pemikiran.

=oOo=

"Oi oi, baru kutinggalkan sebentar belanja kau ketiduran?"

Boboiboy tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di lantai kedainya sendiri. Di depan sudah ada kakek Aba yang menampakkan raut wajah cemberut.

"Eh—pagi kakek."

"Pagi?! Ini sore! Sudah sudah, kau mandi saja lalu istirahat."

Boboiboy langsung bangkit dari tempat ia tertidur. Ia lekas pamit pada sang kakek kemudian berlari ke rumah. Laki-laki bertopi jingga terbalik itu melakukan rutinitas yang disusun si kakek saat di kedai tadi. Mandi, kemudian beristirahat setelah menunaikan shalat wajibnya.

Ia mendapati si robot bundar yang sudah merebahkan badannya pada ranjang. Boboiboy ikut menaiki ranjang bergambar astronot dan benda-benda angkasa tersebut.

"Aku didapati ketiduran itu kenapa?"

"Aih aku juga ketiduran awalnya."

"Eikh? Ketiduran juga?"

"Ho'oh."

Boboiboy memasang pose berpikir, "Lalu, Fang dan lainnya?"

"Coba saja tanya besok. Kenapa langsung mencari mereka?"

"Aku tadi mimpi elementalku jadi jahat kecuali Halilintar. Tapi habis itu Halilintar yang jadi jahat. Air sama Api berevolusi. Kau jadi jahat juga, karena diciptakan iblis."

"Eh begitu?" Ochobot kaget mendengar pernyataan Boboiboy. "Kelihatannya kau perlu tidur. Besok sekolah bukan?"

"Iya sih. Yah, selamat malam Ochobot."

Robot kuasa menenggelamkan teropong matanya. Lubanng yang menjadi dimana matanya diletakkan mengatup. Namanya juga robot, cara tidurnya berbeda dari manusia hidup. Seperti komputer yang harus mati dengan menekan _shut down_ , atau televise yang harus menekan tombol off. Namun Ochobot visa mati otomatis.

' _Aku juga ada di dunia itu. Rasaya begitu nyata, dan ada memori yang sepertinya melekat dengan mimpi itu. Aku sebenarnya, milik siapa?'_

 **=end=**

A/N: Terimakasih untuk para reviewers: **Rani Ray Reandy, khairun, Alifah537, Khairun269, IceCandy03, Alika043, Nikenraya, rikatoki02, Fandhia Taufan, Mizuki Kanzaki, Mahrani29, NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki, Yamazaki Yako, Lika Like919, Chatarina Hinda Pusparegina, Alifah537, DesyaNAP, Imut Chan, Vivi Ritsu, lumutness, Echaa, M4dG4rl, lettuce strong, Chocolate Bubbletea, Isha Kirara, Healice Adelia, Lilpink 29, D 'Gee-eun' oktaviani, DianneRistan542, Diandra35, Chikita466, Summer Nami, florine27, ColaNana, Eka Febri, Aisa De Familie, meeyahjee keeyoshee waifu, Rouchan24, MASK, Angga anggraina, dan Destry Widya Rachmandani** ; favers; dan followers!

Ceritanya gantung? Sengaja. Wordnya udah melebihi target biasanya. Wahaha /bangga

Karena banyaknya kerjaan (biadab maso) saya, kemungkinan besar untuk menggambar dan mengetik akan diberhentikan sementara. Bulan November akan ada jadwal padat dimana saya berperan sekali, makanya gak boleh santai. Desember hanya liburan 11 hari setelah semesteran. Bimbing anak-anak tour juga. *baca schedule*

Tapi saya tetap akan mengawasi author yang masih mengikuti event First Impression.

Oh saya berterimakasih sekali pada pembaca dari Malaysia yang bisa mengerti tulisan (maso-dewa) saya. Karena beberapa author Indonesia saja ada yang gak ngerti (seni-maksa) tulisan saya sendiri, saya mengira ketikan saya tak akan dinutis negara tetangga.

Salam,

lampion malam 0w0 )7


End file.
